The Darkness Saga: Lamia Mystica
by LordUnicron
Summary: The union of two powerful beings have created a child. Trained by the Mord'Sith and used by the Sisters of the Dark, this child is more than he seems, and has a great, yet terrible destiny. Living for nearly 500 years, he now sets his sights on the Chosen One and the Dark Lord to perform a spell that will change all.
1. Love Creates Life

**I hope everyone enjoyed The Darkness Saga: One Piece. I loved writing it, and a special thank you to all those who followed it to the end. I put A LOT of planning n this story, so I hope you all enjoy this one as well. I hope you all favorite this story and review.**

**I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series, the rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

**I do not own anything related to the Sword of Truth series, all rights go to Terry Goodkind.**

**And now, without further adieu, I present to you the first chapter of the Darkness Saga: Lamia Mystica.**

***Note* All the spells read in this chapter are in Welsh. Also, if you use Google Translate, it messes up the English translation.**

**Chapter 1 Love Creates Life**

**-Transylvania, 1550-**

In a lowly village in Transylvania, walked a woman down the street. She was extremely beautiful. People were staring at her, marveling at her beauty. She was a fairly tall woman with long, brown, shoulder length hair. Her lips were plump and ruby red. Her skin was as pale as milk, and her eyes were a deep, dark blue. She was wearing elegant robes that signified dignity. The robes were as blue as her eyes, and was tied around her waist by a gold string.

The children in the area were following her around. In her many years, she has grown patient and appreciative of children. She no longer considered them as tools for revenge, those days long behind her. A little blonde girl grabbed the woman's sleeve and asked her to play with the other children.

"What's your name, little one?" asked the woman as she was dragged near the woods.

"My name is Kelly, madam." said Kelly. "May I ask for yours?"

"My name is…Morgan." said the beautiful woman. "Now, what shall we do?"

"My friends are making crowns out of flowers!" said Kelly.

"Oh my!" said Morgan. "I didn't know you could make crowns out of flowers. Can you show me?"

"Hmm hmm!" said Kelly. She led Morgan to a field of flowers just outside of the forest. All of her little friends were their. After introducing Morgan, they spent hours making rings and crowns of flowers. Morgan was really happy, an unusual thing for her. It was near sunset when the girls had to leave.

"Why are you all leaving?" asked Morgan. "Don't children stay out late and play?"

"We're not allowed to, Miss Morgan." said Kelly. "Our parents want us home before sunset every day."

"Why is that?" asked Morgan with a chuckle.

"Because there is a demon in the woods!" said Kelly. Morgan gave the child a questioning look.

"Demon? Are you sure?" asked Morgan.

"Yes I am!" said Kelly. "According to the stories mommy and daddy tell me, it feeds on all who enter it at night! Forgive me Miss Morgan, I must get home!" She ran off in a hurry.

Morgan, understanding, decided that she should get to the closest Inn. She took her map out of her pack and tried to find one. She noticed that the closest one was in the next village, and the fastest way to get to it was through the woods. Morgan sighed and entered the woods.

She was walking for quite some time. The sun had gone down, and was replaced by a full moon and plenty of stars. In her youth, Morgan always liked to stargaze. However this was no time for an old hobby, as something was following her. She could sense the creature, so she started to run. As she ran faster, Morgan was able to hear the creature run faster.

She saw a clearing and ran to it, believing she would have a much better chance at fighting the creature in the open. She ran to the center of the clearing, and noticed that clouds were blocking the moon light. However, Morgan had a _special_ way to see in the dark. She turned around and saw blood red eyes looking at her from within the woods.

"So the stories are true." said Morgan. "A demon exists in these woods."

"A demon?" said a powerful voice. "Oh wench, you are greatly misinformed."

"And I think you've greatly underestimated me." said Morgan. "Meysydd o dan!" A large ball of fire appeared in her hand and she threw it at the creature. The creature was able to dodge it do to its superior reflexes.

"A witch!" cried the voice with glee. "I can't remember the last time I drank from a which! Oh, I bet you taste delicious."

"Come get me!" said Morgan. The creature jumped from the forest and into the clearing. It was really fast, but Morgan was faster. "Gwinwydd o'r Ddaear, rhwymo y cythraul!"

From the earth rose plant vines. The vines followed the creature and wrapped around its wrists, ankles and waist. It struggled to get free, but the vines tightened around it. Morgan walked towards it and felt completely safe. She lifted her right hand, and used her magic to cover it in green fire. As she was about to finish it off by decapitation, the Moon revealed itself, bathing the two supernatural beings in its pale light.

As Morgan saw the creature fully, her face blushed. She never expected to see a handsome man, the most handsome man she ever saw. He had long, black hair tied in a pony tail, and was a bit taller than Morgan. His skin was also much paler than hers, and his crimson eyes were still staring at her. His clothes looked old, but were well kept. He was wearing a dark tunic emblazoned with cold and a bit of chain mail. His black cape billowed in the light wind. When Morgan got back to his face, she saw that he had long sharp fangs.

"Vampire." said Morgan.

"You're not afraid of me?" asked the vampire.

"I encountered one of your kind before, and I wasn't impressed." said Morgan.

"Is that so?" asked the vampire. He really couldn't say anything else. He was far too captivated by her beauty. He felt a strange feeling in his chest, almost like a heart beat. "What it your name, fair lady?"

"What?" asked Morgan, shocked by the question.

"What is your name?" asked the vampire again.

"For several decades, I have gone by the name Morgan." said the sorceress. "But my real name… is-is Morgana Le Fey."

"The sorceress whose power is said to rival Merlin's?" said the vampire.

"The same." said Morgana. "What's your name?"

"Over the centuries, I have gone by many names." said the vampire. "For you though, I shall give you me real name. Dracula."

"What a powerful name." said Morgana. She had the vines lower Dracula. When he was on the ground, they kept staring at each other's eyes. They leaned in closer, until their lips met.

**-Two Months Later-**

Morgana has never felt this way about anyone in her long life. She used to use men for her own personal gain, but not anymore. The sense of danger she felt around Dracula had strengthen her love, and made it all the more exciting. They were courting each other for a couple of months.

Every time they made love, Dracula would feed on Morgana. It increased her pleasure, though. Since she spelled herself with immortality, Dracula never suggested to turn her into a vampire. They were extremely happy for a good, long time, until one fateful day.

"Morgana!" screamed Dracula one stormy night. "Morgana! Where are you?"

"I'm here, my love!" said Morgana as she came out of their room. "And I have great news!"

"Not now Morgana!" screamed Dracula, having a tone of fear in his voice. He ran to their room and started to pack her some clothes. "I need to get you out of here!"

"What?" asked Morgana. "Why?"

"You don't need to worry about it!" he screamed. "As long as your safe."

"Safe from what?" Morgana asked, getting a bit irritated.

"It doesn't concern you." said Dracula, throwing some of Morgana's clothes in a travel pack..

"Dracula sit DOWN!" screamed Morgana, her voice reverberating like thunder. Dracula stood wide eyed and sat down. Morgana calmed down and took his hand. "You are trying to protect me. You love me, and I love you. So it obviously concerns me."

"But I don't want to endanger you-" started Dracula.

"I'm in danger when I'm near you and you know it!" said Morgana. "However, you should know better than anyone that I can take care of my self."

"True, but-"said Dracula.

"But nothing!" screamed Morgana. "I love you. Please, tell me what is happening."

"I'm being Hunted." said Dracula, while staring straight into her eyes.

"By a Hunter?" asked Morgana. She was told of Hunters, mortals who hunt down all the supernatural beings who have hurt human society. Even witches. "Who?"

"A man chosen by the Vatican is to hunt me down." said Dracula. "He is a new Hunter, but from what I heard is especially skilled. And he is not alone."

"He's not?" asked Morgana.

"No." said Dracula, becoming erratic again. "The Vatican has partnered him up with their top vampire Hunter, Alexander Anderson."

"The one you fought before?" Morgana asked.

"Yes." said Dracula. "And I must get rid of them."

"But you said that you were barely able to escape Anderson last time!" screamed Morgana. "With this other Hunter, how will you be able to survive?"

"I don't know." said Dracula. "Come, you must leave."

"I just can't leave you!" yelled Morgana.

"You can and you will!" screamed Dracula. "I don't want to lose you. You have given me a great gift: you made me feel human again."

"And you have given me a gift as well, my love." said Morgana. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I'm with child."

"What?" asked Dracula with wide eyes. "How-?"

"I don't know how, but I have never been happier." Morgana said with tears of joy falling from her face.

"Morgana!" said Dracula as he leaned in to kiss her. "But, if the Hunters ever found out about the child, or you, I don't know what I would do."

"But I can't raise the child without you!" cried Morgana. "As much as I would love it, I don't know how to raise a vampire."

"You must." said Dracula taking her hands in his. "For me, for yourself. For the child."

Morgana cried in Dracula's arms for a good hour. Dracula stood up and finished packing her pack. He gave her enough food to last a few weeks. He gave her the pack and led her out of their little cabin and into the clearing where they first meant. They kissed again, and left each other's arms. Before she got to the edge of the clearing, Dracula came running back.

"Morgana," started the King of the Night, "I'm afraid for the child. Is there a way to give him some of the souls I have taken?"

"I don't know," said Morgana, "But, I could try."

"Please do it." said Dracula. Morgana nodded and went to work. Using her magic, she created a pentagram that covered the entire clearing. As she spoke her spell, the pentagram started glowing in a deep red color.

"Ysbryd hynafol o nerth cyfrinydd, os gwelwch yn dda wrando ar fy ngalwad!" screamed Morgana. "Cymerwch y eneidau y nos ac yn ffurfio em o ddiogelwch. Bydd atgofion am ryfeloedd hynafol mynd drwy'r gwaed a chefft sel amddiffyn. Ffurfio o waed, yn creu i mi y grisial!"

Morgana nodded and Dracula bit on his arm. He started bleeding and the blood rose up and came together in Morgana's hands. It formed a small jewel in her hand. She took a closer look and saw apparitions flying around.

"Those must be some of the souls that I have drained." said Dracula.

"How did you steal all of these?" asked Morgana.

"I drank them dry, and pulled their soul into me." said Dracula. "Because I have taken so many, I can't be killed, at least not very easily. Every time I am killed, a soul is destroyed instead. Now Morgana, you must run. Go anywhere as long as it's safe. I love you."

"I love you too." said Morgana, giving him one last kiss. She broke away with tears in her eyes yet again and ran from him.

**-9 Months Later-**

It has been nearly a year since Morgana has last seen her love. After she ran from Dracula, she went back to England. She ran until she was just a weeks walk north of the ruins of Camelot. After arriving back in England, she came across an old cottage. Within the cottage were two kind, elderly couple. The old woman was named Rosalina, and the man's name was Zachariah. Both had grey hair and sagging skin. They were far from rich, but they had more than enough money to get by. When Morgana came to their door, asking for a bed and some food, she was welcomed in with open arms.

The next day, as she was leaving, Rosalina said she should stay as she got a good look at her stomach. Morgana's stomach has expanded greatly. She tried to leave, but both Rosalina and Zachariah insisted. For several months, Morgana helped Rosalina with housework while Zachariah did farm work. The elderly couple treated her like she as their own daughter.

When Morgana missed Dracula, she would just think about him and now how he was doing. Before Dracula and her separated, Morgana bound them with a spell so they always knew where the other was and know if they were alive. One day, she felt her heart break. She felt her other half, her true love Dracula die. She fell into a deep depression and became very ill. As Rosalina was wiping her head with a wet washcloth, there came a knocking on the front door.

"Who's there, Granny Rose?" asked Morgana, using the nickname the old woman wanted to be called. Rosalina came in in a hurry, wearing a questioning look on her face.

"Some people are here to see you." said Rosalina. "They say they are your friends."

"Friends?" asked Morgana as several women entered the small room.

Three of the women were really tall. They wore tight, red leather. Above their left breast was a crescent moon and a star. They appeared to be very muscular for women. The one that led them into the room looked the most frightening. Like the other two women, her auburn hair were in a tight braid. The women to her left had thick black hair, and her brown eyes seemed as if they were staring into Morgana's soul. The final woman had piercing blue eyes and blond hair.

"Who are you?" screamed Morgana. "What do you want?"

"Calm yourself, Morgana." said a soft silken voice as another woman walked it. "Stress is bad for the child."

The woman who walked in was exceptionally beautiful. She looked like a good spirit in the flesh. Her long blonde hair fell to beyond her strong shoulders, to the small of her back. She was searing a fine black dress, something you wouldn't expect a traveler to be wearing.

"Excuse me madam, but would you please look after my companions while I talk to Morgana?" asked the woman in the black dress. "We have been traveling for many days, and they need some food."

"Oh, yes. Of course." said Rosalina. The blond woman nodded at the other three women and only two walked out. Only the auburn haired woman remained.

"Denna, please leave." said the woman dressed in black. "I wish to speak to Morgana alone."

"Is that an order?" asked the one known as Denna.

"Does it need to be?" asked the black dress wearing woman coldly. Denna stood there for a moment, then walked out. "Sorry about Denna, she's a bit difficult. The other women you saw were Rikka, the blond one, and Raina, the one with the black hair."

"Who are you?" Morgana asked again as the blonde sat next to her.

"I'm Sister Nicci." said the blonde. "I'm a Sister of the Dark."

"A Sister of the Dark?" asked Morgana. "When I was training my magic, I heard whispers of your Sisterhood. I thought you all were a myth."

"You were supposed to think that." said Nicci.

"If you are a Sister of the Dark, why are you here?" Morgana asked.

"For your child." said Nicci, not showing any emotion.

"NO!" screamed Morgana. "You can not have my child!"

"Morgana! Shh!" said Nicci, looking towards the door. "If it wasn't for the prophecy, I would let you and your child live your own lives."

"What prophecy?" asked Morgana.

"You are going to die after your child is born." said Nicci after a moment of silence. _"In the land of her mystic training, the most powerful sorceress shall fall. But not like a warrior, but by giving her life, for the life she helped create. Life created by the union of the Queen of Magic and the King of the Night."_

"I die giving birth to my child?" asked Morgana. "Nicci, the father of my child is a vampire. How could we have a child together?"

"I don't know." said Nicci. "I wasn't told that a vampire was the father."

"What are you going to do with my child?" asked Morgana.

"We will take it to the Palace of the Prophets, where we will train the child to control the magic it will inherit from you." said Nicci. "The Mord-Sith, the women wearing leather, will teach your child how to fight, and to take pain."

Morgana then started crying. The loss of her lover, and her life with her child have broken her heart. Nicci tried to comfort her, but failed miserably. Being raised without anyone showing her real love, she didn't know how to truly show it. For about a week, the baby did not come. Rikka helped out Rosalina with housework, and Raina helped Zachariah by chopping wood and feeding the animals. Denna stood her ground and guarded the entrance of the house.

Nicci decided to sit with Morgana and make her comfortable. They discussed many things, such as spells and charms. However, they would mostly talk about what the baby is going to be like. Morgana would always turn their conversation towards that subject. During the week, Nicci opened up to Morgana and started to feel a connection.

"Nicci, I want you to promise me something." said Morgana.

"What is it, Morgana?" asked Nicci. She was combing through Morgana's hair.

"I want you to raise my child." said Morgana. Nicci, due to shock, dropped the comb on the floor.

"What?" asked Nicci. "Why me of all people?"

"Because you have a good heart, I can see it." said Morgana. "I can feel it I my heart and soul that you would raise it like your own."

"I…I don't know what to say!" said Nicci.

"Please say yes." pleaded Morgana.

"Yes, Morgana, yes!" said Nicci. "I will raise and watch over your child."

"Thank you!" screamed Morgana, pulling Nicci into a hug. She took a deep breath and got out of the hug. "There's one more thing I want you to do for me, Nicci."

"Which is?" asked the sorceress.

"Can you give my magic to my baby?" asked Morgana. Nicci gave her a shocked and stern face.

"I can't directly give your magic to the baby." said Nicci. "It would have to be given to another, then your child. And you are considered the most powerful sorceress in the world. Even I, who has absorbed the magic, the Han, of five Sisters is no where near your level. People can be corrupted by power and never give it up."

"Then let me give it to you." said Morgana after thinking for a moment. "I can trust you to hold onto my magic until my child is ready for it."

"But Morgana-" started Nicci.

"Please Nicci!" screeched Morgana, with tears in her eyes.

"Okay. Place your palms on mine and close your eyes." said Nicci, putting her palms up. Morgana put her hands on Nicci's. "Now, surrender yourself to me." Their hands started glowing gold, getting brighter ad brighter by the second. "_Lef vianna, Han osee, vilele_. Say the words with me."

"_Lef vianna, Han osee, vilele." _said Morgana.

"_Lef vianna, Han osee, vilele" _the two sorceresses said, getting louder and the glow in their hands got brighter. "_Lef vianna, Han osee, vilele!"_

Both of their bodies started glowing in the gold. From Morgana, the gold glow started to escape her body and went into Nicci. There was a loud bang, and Nicci was thrown on the floor across the room. The Mord-Sith ran to the room and saw Nicci on the floor and Morgana, sweating and breathing heavy.

"Oh…" started Nicci after picking herself up. "yes. Oh, Morgana, your Han, your magic is…orgasmic! Morgana? Morgana!" Nicci ran to Morgana and asked her what was wrong. Morgana, sat up and screamed.

"The baby is coming!"

**-12 Hours Later-**

Morgana was in intense pain. She only felt this pain once, and that was several decades ago., when she gave birth to Mordred. She believed she would never feel this pain again, but here she is. Rosalina told her to keep pushing and she was. Zachariah was to her left, holding her hand to comfort her. Raina was on her right, doing the same. Denna and Rikka were told to stay outside and wait. Nicci was helping Rosalina.

"Morgana, push one more time!" said Rosalina, a towel ready.

"AHHH!" screamed Morgana, and pushing with all her might. There was then a loud crying sound, and Rosalina held the baby up.

"It's a boy!" cried out Rosalina.

"A boy!" screamed Morgana, exhausted. Rosalina gave the baby boy to Morgana, and she cooed and cuddled the newborn. "My baby. My son." She kissed his head and took off her necklace, the necklace that held the crimson jewel forged from Dracula's blood. She put it around the boy's neck.

"Morgana, what are you going to name him?" asked Nicci, after being given the baby.

"His name is…" started Morgana as she was falling into the eternal slumber, "Alucard."

As Morgana closed her eyes, she stopped breathing. Everyone screamed for her to wake up, but she didn't. Everyone, except the Mord-sith cried. However, Rikka and Riana were deeply saddened. There was only one sound in the cabin. The cries of a newborn without his mother.

**Well, like I said earlier, I hoped you liked the story so far. If you can, please tell me what you think about the story based on what you read. I plan on spending a good deal of time in writing this story to make it the best I possibly can.**


	2. The Con'Dar Awakens

**I do not own anything related to the Sword of Truth series, all rights go to Terry Goodkind.**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 2 The Con'Dar Awakens**

**Current Year: 1894**

Nearly four hundred have passed since the birth of Alucard. He was taken by the Sister of the Dark Nicci to the Palace of the Prophets. While living for four hundred years, the boy only appeared to be around thirteen years of age. This was due to the ancient spell of the Palace, a bifurcated web. Two layers of immensely powerful magic formed this spell. The first layer perfectly hides the Palace from any being, except for the Sisters and the Mord-Sith. The second layer is what alters time for the residents. For every century in the outside world, the residents only age nearly three years..

As he was sleeping, the sun snuck through Alucard's window. As a half-vampire, the sun did not affect him like it would a full one. As it shined on his face, Alucard began to stir. He opened his eyes, revealing the dark blue orbs that everyone at the Palace loved to see. The teenager sat up and stretched. He yawned , revealing his slightly long canine teeth. He got out of bed, wearing nothing but shorts. Fumbling with the red jewel that he had around his neck for as long as he could remember, he glanced into the full body mirror he had in his room. After centuries of combat training and pain endurance, his body was physically fit and was decently muscular.

"What should I wear today?" asked Alucard to himself. He walked over to his dresser and opened it. He searched through it and decided to be light and comfortable today. Alucard remembered what he had in store for him later that day and shuddered. He grabbed his clothes.

Alucard put on his clothes and looked into the mirror. He was wearing a dark green tunic and tan pants. His skin was slightly pale, like he hasn't been in the light of the sun for several days. His hair was somewhat spiky, and black as a starless night. It stretched over his eyes, but he didn't mind. Going to the door, he grabbed a pair of simple brown shoes and walked out.

Alucard never got tired of walking through the labyrinth that was the Palace. Every twist and turn seemed a bit different. However, after four centuries of living at the Palace, he knew his way perfectly. Nearly twenty minutes passed by the time Alucard got to the dining hall. There were few people in the hall this morning, just a few Sisters and a few non-magic servants. These servants kept the palace clean and cooked the meals for everyone. They were also Alucard's main source of blood.

The servants saw Alucard and hurried to make his meal. It was still hard for Alucard to have people wait on him like this. He walked over to an empty table and wished a couple of Sisters good morning. They said hello and finished eating. As Alucard sat down, the servants brought him a meal consisting of eggs, sausage, a bowl of fruit, and a goblet of water. Another servant brought out a cup filled with fresh blood. He smiled, but the servant gave a frightened look and as she placed the cup down she quickly walked away.

Alucard was used to this reaction, so he shrugged it off and ate his breakfast. When he was nearly done drinking the cup of blood, a couple of Mord-Sith came up to him.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Constance, with dull brown hair.

"I'm eating, what does it look like?" Alucard asked.

"It looks like your late." said Constance, becoming irritated.

"Wait, what?" asked Alucard. "I'm late?"

"If you didn't sleep in, that wouldn't happen!" said the other Mord-Sith, a brown haired woman named Triana, with a chuckle.

"Thank you!" Alucard said, as he finished his goblet of water.

He placed back on the table and ran towards his magic lesson. As usual, the lesson was in his mother Nicci's room. For the many centuries, Nicci was the nicest person to him at the Palace. Though, that would be expected from a mother. Running as fast as his vampiric abilities could allow, he turned left and right several times and rose up the North Tower. Another one of the spells that the Palace had in place was that rooms were bigger on the inside. As Alucard was about to open the door, he bumped into another Mord-Sith.

"Alucard!" said the woman with piercing blue eyes and blond hair.

"Sorry Cara." Alucard said, rubbing his head. "I was in a bit of a hurry."

"I can see that." Cara said. She bent down and helped him up. "You should be more careful."

"Okay, I will." Alucard said. "Say, why were you talking to Mother?"

"She wanted to talk to me. That's all you need to know." said Cara. She started descending down the stairs. "Remember that you have combat training with me later today in the dungeons. And I won't tolerate tardiness."

"Okay Cara, I'll be there." said Alucard. He pushed the door open and walked in. Looking around, he saw that his mother was on the floor, making a magic symbol. She was using black and white powder. "Hello Mother."

"Ah, Alucard, how have you been this morning?" asked Nicci, as she got off the floor and gave Alucard a hug. "Your late."

"Yeah, sorry about that." said Alucard. "I guess I over slept."

"Well, no matter." said Nicci, giving Alucard's head a kiss. "You're here now. Shall we start the lesson?"

"Yes, Mother." said Alucard. "What are we learning about today?"

"A review lesson, with a bit of new information." said Nicci. "Tell me what this symbol is."

"It is the Grace." said Alucard.

The symbol was something he saw nearly every day. It was a large circle with a square in it, with the squares corners touching the circle. Inside the square sat another circle that was just large enough to touch the insides of the square. In the circle's center is a eight-pointed star, with lines radiating from each of the star's points. The lines pierced through both circles, every other line bisecting a corner of the square.

"Good." said Nicci. "Now, what is it's purpose?"

"It is to strengthen our magic." said Alucard. "It also represents magic as a whole. The outer circle represents the beginnings of Creation. The square represents what is commonly known as the Underworld, or Hell. But to the Sisters of the Dark, it represents the Darkness within and around us. The inner circle represents the limits of life, and in extension, Light. But at the same time, the star at the center represents Light, and how it always shines , even in the deepest Darkness."

"How does it involve our magic?" Nicci asked.

"It tells us that magic as a whole is comprised of both Light and Darkness." Alucard stated. "While it is said that those who use magic of Darkness are evil, they haven't considered that people can be blinded by the Light."

"Very good!" said Nicci. "Now, for something new. Do you know what this is?" She pointed at the black and white powder.

"Um…that's," started Alucard. "something Sand. I'm sorry Mother, I can't remember what it is."

"That's okay, dear." said Nicci. "You are half right. It is a type of sand, but not the normal kind. It is called Sorcerer's Sand. It is made out of the crystallized bones of witches and sorcerers from ages passed. The white sand is capable of enhancing any spell invoked by the caster. The black sand, however, has two attributes. First, it is capable of canceling any spell strengthened by the white sand. It also allows the spells of Darkness to be strengthened to unimaginable levels."

"But you have both types forming the Grace." said Alucard. "If the black sand cancels out the white sand why would you-"

"Some of the older Sisters, like myself, believe that if someone is powerful enough," started Nicci, "the usual affects of the sands a different. They believe that if a sorcerer of great power invokes a spell, the sands will actually amplify his powers over and over, in a cycling manner."

"That sounds interesting." Alucard said.

"That's good." said Nicci with a smile. "Because for training today, you need to meditate in the middle of the Grace and form a ball of Wizard's Fire floating in mid air in front of you."

"Seems simple enough." Alucard said. He got into the circle and sat down. He concentrated and created a sphere of liquid fire. He smiled and looked up at his mother. "Easy."

"You think so…" started Nicci. "Now, create two more spheres, and make them blue and green."

"Child's play." Alucard boasted. He concentrated again and created a sphere of blue Wizard's Fire. He focused again, but was unable to form a green sphere. He tried harder, causing sweat to appear on his brow. He lost focus, and the two spheres he had created grew and fused together. There was a loud boom, and Alucard was thrown back.

"Alucard!" Nicci yelled. She ran over and looked him over. He had a large burn mark on the left side of his face. Nicci then watched as he started healing very rapidly. Nicci admired her son's ability to heal.

"I'm okay Mother." said Alucard. "Sorry."

"It's alright Alucard." said Nicci. "You have a lot of power behind you, it's just you need to concentrate more."

"Okay, I will." said Alucard. Nicci helped him up and led him to her bed. She went to the sands and used her magic to funnel the sands into two different bags. Nicci then grabbed some water and a bowl of fruit so they could eat something while they talk.

"Your training with Cara isn't for a while, is it not?" asked Nicci.

"Yep." said Alucard. "Though if I'm late, Cara will be a lot fiercer."

"Oh, Cara won't go too rough on you." said Nicci. "Well, how about a story while you wait?"

"Am I not too old for stories Mother?" asked Alucard. Nicci gave a small chuckle.

"You're never too old for your mother to tell you a story." Nicci said. She got up and grabbed a big, black, ornate book. It had a title, but Alucard was unable to read the language.

"I never seen that book before." said Alucard.

"It is the pride of the Sisters of the Dark." said Nicci. "Though all of the Sisters know of the book, only our Prelate and a select few are allowed to look through its pages."

"Are you allowed to have it?" asked Alucard.

"Of course!" said Nicci with a smile. "I am the most powerful Sister. Now, the book is called The Book of the Keeper. It tells us prophecies of what is to be, and tells us the true origins of the universe."

"The true origin?" Alucard asked, his interest peaking.

"I figured that would grab your attention." said Nicci. "According to the Book, the very world is merely a small fragment of a much bigger world. This world was said to a shining gem in the universe. Other than that, no one really knows what it looks like."

"Then how does the Book know it was a shining gem?" asked Alucard smugly.

"The Book is said to have been written by the first Sisters of the Dark." said Nicci. "Our order began after the Worlds were torn apart. We were able to communicate and travel between the worlds fairly easily."

"Why were the Sisters created?" asked Alucard. He was never told of their origins.

"The Book tells us that too, but the Prelate always tells us the origin as part of her initiation." said Nicci. "We were created in order to serve our master."

"Who's that?" wondered Alucard.

"To us Sisters, he is known as the Keeper of the Underworld." said Nicci. "However, that is just a name that we know him as. He is said to have been given many names over time, so his true name has been lost."

"Was the Keeper a strong person?" asked Alucard. "Or was he just well respected?"

"We aren't really sure." admitted Nicci. "Though, the Book does tell us a bit about our master. It says that the Keeper was the strongest of nine chosen warriors. These warriors were chosen by a Goddess who only lived keep order in the world.

The Keeper, however, began to see the world and the Goddess as corrupt and selfish. He then stole power from what is called the Original Source. Becoming more powerful than anything that has ever existed, he waged war against the world. He even fought his fellow warriors and was able to defeat them all, and then slew the Goddess.

The other warriors survived the Keeper's onslaught, and saw that he killed the Goddess. In a fit of rage, they battled again. Their anger fueled their strength and they were able to 'kill' our master. However, their victory came at a price. Their once beautiful world was being torn apart, unable to support itself."

"Then how are we alive?" Alucard asked, really interested in the story.

"There are many interpretations on how that happened." said Nicci. "One version tells us that the Light of children was able to protect the world fragments and rebuild their own worlds. Another says that the fragments had a piece of the original world's Heart, allowing them to reform in their current appearances."

"Hmm." said Alucard. "Does the book tell us about the warriors?"

"Not really." said Nicci. "It just tells us that they were extremely powerful in their own right, capable of ending wars by their mere presence."

"Wow." said Alucard. "But, if the Keeper is dead, why are the Sister's still serving him?"

"That's a secret?" said Nicci, as if she was tempting him.

"But you just showed me the Book, and told me that story." said Alucard. "If that those were so secret, can't you tell me that one secret?"

"I'm sorry." said Nicci. She was pulling him in.

"Please!" begged Alucard. He was practically on top of her.

"Oh, alright." said Nicci with a large smile on her face. "The Sisters believe that He isn't dead. We can feel his presence, even though its just a little bit. It's just like there is a quiet whisper, barely hearable, in the back of our minds. Now, why do I think I'm forgetting something…"

"What is it?" asked Alucard. Nicci flipped through the pages of the Book and stopped after a few minutes

"The blade…"said Nicci.

"What blade?" asked Alucard.

"It is a blade unlike any other in all of Creation." said Nicci. "It has a power that transcends anything you can ever imagine."

"Really?" asked Alucard. "Is it like the other legendary swords I read about? You know, like the Kusangi-no-Tsurugi of Japan, the Sword of Damocles of Greek myth, the Gram Sword of Norse Mythology, and Excalibur in other legends?

"It is said to be much more powerful than all of those put together." said Nicci. "And it has powers that are beyond your imagination."

"Where is this blade?" asked Alucard.

"It isn't something that can be found," started Nicci, "it can only be created."

"How?" Alucard asked, wanting to know desperately.

"By-" Nicci started.

"Nicci…" said a new voice. Both Alucard and his mother turned towards the doorway and saw the Prelate of the Sisters of the Dark- Sister Ulicia.

"Prelate!" said Nicci. Alucard and Nicci jumped right up.

The Prelate was a pretty woman, but her beauty hid what she truly was from everyone. By everyone's standards, she was evil. There was once a man who was just as bad, but disappeared ages ago. Ulicia had Brown hair that reached her back and wore elegant red and orange robes. She kept no secret that she hated both Nicci and Alucard with a passion.

"I wish to speak to Nicci alone boy." said Ulicia with spite in her voice. Alucard gave her a hateful glare.

"I can stay with my mother for as long as I want." said Alucard. "You are not my boss."

"How dare you talk to me is such a way!" screamed Ulicia. She raised her hand to strike Alucard, but Nicci grabbed her wrist. The air became thick with magic. The two sorceresses looked into each others eyes, and Nicci let go of Ulicia's wrist.

"Alucard, could you please go train with Cara now?" asked Nicci. "The Prelate and I need to talk."

"Alright." said Alucard, not fully trusting Ulicia. He followed his mother's orders and left the room. He turned back to say one more thing to his mother. "I'll see you later, right Mother?"

"…" Nicci was silent.

"Mother?" Alucard said with worry.

"Yes dear, I'll see you tonight." Nicci said. She kissed Alucard's forehead and started to close the door. "I love you Alucard."

"I-" started Alucard, but Nicci shut the door be fore he could finish. "Love you too."

The half-vampire stood there for a moment, then decided to listen in on his mother and the Prelate. His hearing was better than a normal humans, so Alucard believed he could listen closely on their conversation. He pressed his ears to the door, but heard nothing.

"_They must have spelled the door." _thought Alucard. _"I guess they are talking about something important."_

Alucard then started walking towards the dungeons. Despite liking Cara and most of the Mord-Sith, he dreaded combat training and pain endurance. His vampiric abilities weren't enough to be able to keep up with the fighting capabilities of a Mord-Sith. The many memories of what he had to go through always went through his mind and he shuddered.

Nearly half an hour went by the time Alucard arrived at the dungeons. They were as dark and gloomy as ever. There were many torturous equipment in the three levels of the dungeons, but they were just for show. The real torture equipment were the Mord-Sith themselves. Them and their weapons, the Agiels.

For most of his long life, Alucard has felt the touch of the Agiel. For as long as he can remember, he was forced by the Prelate to be tortured by the Mord-Sith. He remembered the lasting pain that the long, red leather rod gave him. The intense pain, and some of the Mord-Sith who gladly attempted to break him. Especially Denna. Until she mysteriously vanished, Denna was the leader of the Mord-Sith. She took more pride in training Alucard than anyone else. She had no qualms in giving pain to an infant, when he started his training. For years, he would always wake up screaming from the nightmares of his training, and his mother would always help him fall asleep.

Alucard came to a large ornate door. It was where the Mord-Sith would train themselves. For at least a bit more than a century, Alucard had "graduated" from simple (by the Mord'Sith's point of view) pain endurance to full on combat. He never could decide which he enjoyed less. At least Cara was able to keep him on his feet, and berate him when he did something wrong.

Cara. The closest person, other than Nicci, Alucard had to family. She was a close friend of Nicci, and a great friend of Alucard. When he was younger, Alucard was constantly bullied by other children that lived in the Palace. Nicci always told him to never lose his temper, so he just let them picked on him. One day, the children decided to get violent, but by that point Alucard was used to them. While they were physically harming him, Cara came by. She was madder than Alucard had ever seen her. She didn't use her Agiel, but than again she didn't really have to. She merely walked up to the group and threw them across the hall. She threatened the children and they never bothered Alucard again.

"Hello?" Alucard asked aloud as he opened the door. "Cara, are you here?"

"Alucard?" asked Cara as she walked in from another room. "Why are you so early?"

"The Prelate sent me." said Alucard. "she wanted to talk to Mother."

"Oh." said Cara. "Well, do you wish to get started?"

"Sure." said Alucard. 'What am I using today?"

"Your bare hands." said Cara, putting her two Agiels in her hands. I gave her a questioning look, so she explained herself. "Well you're not always going to have a weapon on hand all the time. Plus, you can't use your magic against a Mord-Sith."

She was right of course. Especially about the magic. When Mord-Sith become what they are, their training allows them to capture and repel magic. Alucard was never able to figure out how they were able to do it. He always thought that if the Mord-Sith ever revolted against the Sisters of the Dark, the Sisters would be easily defeated.

Alucard wasn't paying attention as Cara slammed a Agiel into the side of his face. An intense pain filled Alucard's head. As he was thrown to the floor, Cara kicked him in the side. She then picked him up and kicked him into a wall. As Cara ran towards him, Alucard climbed up the wall and pounced on her from the ceiling. As they rolled on the floor, Alucard attempted to grab the one of the Agiels. Apart from the searing pain, he wasn't able to get it off her wrist. Alucard had forgotten that Cara was the only sensible Mord-Sith to actually use the thin, gold chains to make sure the Agiels stay connected to her wrists.

"Nice try!" yelled Cara as she kicked Alucard off of her. "But you need to do better."

**-Several Hours Later-**

"Heh Heh Heh." Alucard was out of breath.

Cara was relentless, but Alucard knew she could easily killed him if she really wanted to. After their many hours of fighting, Alucard was a bloody pulp. Several of his bones were broken, his right arm was out of its socket, his femur was sticking on the outside, he had a twisted ankle, and a large gash on his head.

"You've gotten a lot better!" Cara praised. She was no where near as injured as Alucard, but he was able to do some damage to her. She had a broken wrist and a few scratches, but other than that, was perfectly fine. "It was just last month when you couldn't even land a hit on me."

"Thanks Cara." said Alucard as he was healing, giving her a cocky smile. In a matter of moments, he was fully healed.

"Don't get too cocky!" Cara yelled, slapping Alucard on the back of his head. "You still have a lot of improvement to do."

"Okay!" screamed Alucard. "Just, don't hit my head again."

"Ha ha ha," laughed Cara. The door opened and three more Mord-Sith came into the training room. One with blond hair and hazel eyes was known as Alina. The other woman that had had dark blonde hair and gray eyes was known as Dahlia, an old friend of Cara's. The Mord-Sith that led them in was Cara's teacher. Her name was not known, but everyone called her Snake.

"Good evening Cara, Alucard." said Snake. To Alucard, she was the Mord-Sith equivalent of Ulicia. "Alucard, please go to your room. We must have a word with Cara."

"Why is everyone asking me to leave a room today?" asked Alucard.

"Alucard, please leave. This is a Mord-Sith affair." said Cara. Alucard noticed that Cara's grip on her Agiels tightened.

"Okay…" said Alucard, questioning her demand.

Alucard left and realized how late it was. There was no one in the halls of the Palace, not even the servants. Alucard thought this as strange. However, he wanted to wish his mother good night, so he went to Nicci's room. He knocked on the door, but no one answered.

"Mother?" called out Alucard. "Mother, its me! I just want to say good night."

Alucard knocked again, but there was no response again. He sighed and used magic to unlock the door. As he opened it, he didn't see Nicci right away. But he looked down and saw his Mother on the floor.

"Mother!" screamed Alucard. He rushed to her and sat her up. He could hear her heart slowing and her breathing becoming quieter. "Mother! What happened?"

"Alucard…" said Nicci. "My sweet child, is that you?"

"Yes Mother." said Alucard, with tears in his eyes. "Please tell me what happened to you!"

"I'm dying." Nicci chocked out. "I have been poisoned."

"Poison?" said Alucard. He opened his mouth and attempted to bite Nicci so he could suck the poison out of her. However, she stopped him.

"No, you mustn't!" cried Nicci. "This poison is capable of killing a vampire permanently."

"But-!" started Alucard. He was distraught. His mother was dying.

"Listen to me Alucard." said Nicci. There is something I have to tell you. I am not your real mother."

"What?" asked Alucard in shock.

"Your real mother asked me to raise you before you were born." said Nicci. "Her name was Morgana Le Fey, and she was the most powerful sorceress in the world."

"Did- didn't she want me?" asked Alucard.

"Of course dear." cried Nicci. "She loved you more than anything in this world. But, the day you were born, she died right after naming you."

"Why are you telling me this now?" asked Alucard who was very distraught.

"Because you need to know the truth." said Nicci. She coughed and blood came out.

"Who did this to you?" demanded Alucard.

"…" Nicci was silent.

"Mother, please tell me!" cried Alucard.

"It was the Prelate." started Nicci. "It was Ulicia."

"Why would she do this?" Alucard asked.

"Because she is sick of how close I have gotten to you." Nicci said. "She has also sent Snake and a few other Mord-Sith to kill Cara for the same reason."

"Cara!" Alucard yelled. He knew something was up when Snake came into the training area. But he knew Cara would be okay. He was far more worried about his mother.

"Alucard." said Nicci. Alucard looked back at Nicci and felt her put something in his hand. He looked down and saw that it was the signature weapon of the Sisters of the Dark- the Dacra.

The Dacra was a weapon that has been around since the beginnings of the order. It was a small silver, ornate dagger like weapon. He had seen it before, when Nicci was teaching him about magic ages ago. He remembered that the Dacra was capable of opening into a three pointed star made of oblong rings.

"What do you want me to do with this?" asked Alucard.

"Take both of your mother's magic" said Nicci.

"Both of my mother's magic?" Alucard asked.

"Before you were born, Morgana, your birth mother, gave me her magic." said Nicci. "She wanted me to give her magic to you."

"But, if I take the magic with the Dacra, you'll die!" screamed Alucard.

"It's okay dear." said Nicci. She brought his head closer and kissed his head. She gave him a smile and grabbed his hand that held the Dacra. "Make your own destiny Alucard. Remember, I love you."

She then thrusted the Dacra into her heart. She gasped in pain, and from the entry wound came a bright golden light. The light entered Alucard, and he felt immense power flow through his veins. His heart was beating rapidly. His eyes had a slight gold glow to them for a moment, then they faded. He looked down and say that Nicci was dead.

"Mother…" cried Alucard. He removed the Dacra and hugged his dead mother's body close to him. He had tears flowing from his face. He then felt immense anger at the Prelate, at the Sisters, at the Mord-Sith, at everyone! He let the emotions take control, but he still held Nicci close to him, still crying, and his face hidden from view.

In the doorway was a woman. She was older than most of the Sisters, with her head full of gray hair. Her eyes were dull and gray. Her name was Leoma Marsik, and she was second-in-command of the Sisters of the Dark. She hated Alucard as much as Ulicia did. Her long, brown dress barely touched he floor as she walked closer to Alucard, her own Dacra ready for the killing strike.

"I would like to say sorry, but," said Leoma, "I hate you. You would never get any sympathy from me. Now, DIE!"

As she swung the Dacra downwards, Alucard grabbed her wrist and squeezed hard. He felt her wrist break and her blood dripping out from in-between his fingers. She screamed in pain. Then, Alucard looked right at her. His usual dark blue eyes were now as red as blood, with slanted pupils. Leoma heard of what this was from Ulicia.

"The Con'Dar!" cried Leoma. "The Blood Rage!"

Alucard opened his mouth, revealing a full set of long, sharp fangs. He pushed her to the wall, causing her arm to stay with him. She screamed again, but was cut short by Alucard clutching her throat. He had some type of demonic aura around him, as if his magic and vampiric powers were both trying to emerge. Leoma was frightened beyond belief. He slid his arm to her shoulder to keep her in place. Her eyes, filled with fear, stared right at Alucard, but then she noticed that his red pendent was shining.

"Keeper, my master, protect me!" screamed Leoma. As she finished her pray, Alucard sank his fangs into her throat. She stopped talking and couldn't make another sound. As Alucard drank from her, he could feel her memories flow into him. He also felt something else flow into him. It was her magic, her Han- her very life force. Once she was bled dry, Alucard let her fall corpse fall to the ground.

Leoma's death didn't satisfy him. He wanted more. He wanted to see the life leave the eyes of the one who planned this. He wanted revenge. He wanted Ulicia, and all of those loyal to her.

"ULICIA!" yelled Alucard demonically, his voice reverberating throughout the Palace. Alucard then went on a massacre.


	3. Fooling the Ministry

**Here's a short update. I believe I could have done better on this chapter, but I can't figure anything else for this update. Please review.**

**I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

**I do not own anything related to Hellsing, all rights go to Kouta Hirana.**

**Chapter 3 Fooling the Ministry**

**Current Year: 1994, Early Summer**

A hundred years have passed sine Alucard activated the Con'Dar. He murdered everyone who was living at the Palace. He drank every last drop of blood. He absorbed the souls and magic of those he drank from. He saved Ulicia and her most loyal followers for last. He made them listen to the screams of their Sisters as he killed them all.

Despite his rage and thirst for blood, Alucard spared his only friend left in the world- Cara. After slaughtering Ulicia, Cara was able to calm Alucard down, to a point where the Con-Dar was deactivated. After coming to his senses, Alucard cried in Cara's arms. She was very kind about it, despite not really knowing what to do.

After he was unable to shed any more tears, Alucard and Cara buried Nicci in a field of flowers just outside the Palace, overlooking the sea. After the Funeral, Alucard used a spell to make the Palace of the Prophets crumble. The reign of the Sisters of the Dark was over, allowing Alucard and Cara to live free.

For a hundred years, Alucard has visited many places in the world. He had met many great leaders. After he was involved in what the humans called World Wars 1 and 2, Alucard visited America and stayed there for several decades. He had fun watching the humans grow, but after awhile, he got bored with Humanity.

One day, while in the state of Washington, Alucard was hunted by a group of witches and wizards. They were called Aurors, dark wizard catchers. They were ordered to find and kill Alucard when word got out that there was a vampire in America. Alucard, after a few years of avoiding them, led them to the top of Mt. Saint Helens. At the summit, they all had a battle. Alucard was only playing with them due to his high level of magic. Alucard became increasingly bored, so he shot a stream of lightning at the leader of the group. However, they were able to deflect it into the volcano, causing a massive eruption. Alucard was the only survivor.

Now, Alucard has returned to the England. Following the prophecies of the Book of the Keeper, he realizes that it is time to follow his destiny. While walking through London, Alucard caught his reflection. Over the century, he had wore a variation of the same clothes. As of this moment, he was wearing a long red trench coat. Under the coat was a long sleeved, black shirt and black dress slacks. He had leather boots that came to just below his knees, and he had a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim. Finally, he had orange sunglasses that his eyes.

For a while, Alucard has been following a wizard. He knew it was a wizard, because he could smell the scent of a wizard. Soon after he left the Palace, Alucard discovered that regular humans and those with magic have different scents. He never noticed this while living in the Palace because the Gifted far out numbered the non-Gifted individuals.

This particular wizard was wearing a dark business suit. He was carrying a suit case and wearing glasses that had better days. The most unusual thing about him though was his flaming, red hair. It seemed like his head was on fire. After a few minutes, the wizard turned into a dark alleyway. Alucard followed and realized that the boy was waiting for him.

"Impendimenta!" yelled the red head, with his wand pointed right at Alucard. Alucard then stopped moving. "Why are you following me?"

"Oh dear…" said Alucard. "Looks like I'm stuck."

"Answer me!" screamed the young me.

"Temper, temper." said Alucard calmly. "You wouldn't want to draw the attention of… what does your kind call them again? Puggles? No that's not right."

"You mean Muggles?" asked the red head.

"That's it!" Alucard exclaimed and snapping his fingers. The red head was shocked, as he didn't lift the spell. "Oh, I un-jinxed myself the moment you cast the spell." Alucard twitched his hand, and the wizard was thrown against a wall.

"What magic is this?" asked the wizard.

"Just a slight of hand, compared to what I can usually do." Alucard said as he removed his glasses. "Now, you are, oh, I'm sorry, I'm being awfully rude, what was your name?"

"Percy Weasley, sir." said the wizard. He was easily hypnotized.

"Percy, I need you to get me into the Ministry." said Alucard smiling. "I know you work there. There are others who have talked about you. Usually its something bad about you, but what can you do? Now, these very same wizards said that you work for the Minister himself."

"I shall get you in the Ministry, my lord, but what are you-" started Percy.

"Never you mind what I am going to do." said Alucard. "Just get me inside, and go on with your day."

Percy nodded and they left the alley. As Alucard slipped on his sunglasses, they arrived at a red phone box. As Percy got in, Alucard had a questioning look on his face, but he stepped in. He watched as Percy dialed the numbers 62442, and they started to descend. After a few moments, Alucard arrived in the Ministry of Magic.

"So this is the Ministry." said Alucard with a smug smile. "Nice and dark. Someone like me could really enjoy this place."

Alucard started walking around. It appeared to be a really busy day, as he was constantly bumping into people and no one really paid him any attention. This was good for Alucard, because if he was discovered, he would have to kill them all, and he doesn't like to kill unless he needs to, or is bored.

While walking past the people, Alucard heard people talk about how a man named Dumbledore is currently talking to the Wizengamot, a wizarding council. Alucard has heard of Dumbledore before hand. He recalled hearing something about how Dumbledore defeated a powerful Dark wizard years ago and now is a headmaster at a school that teaches magic. The school known as Hogwarts.

"Excuse me, but where is Dumbledore?" Alucard asked a middle aged witch.

"What?" asked the witch. "He's talking with the Minister and the Wizengamot."

"Okay, fine." said Alucard. Where is the Wizengamot?"

"Why do you need to know?" asked the witch. She was getting on Alucard's nerves real fast.

"Just tell me where he is!" said Alucard, showing her his teeth.

"Ah!" screamed the witch. "He's down on Level 2!"

"Thank you." said Alucard with a smile. As he was walking away, he turned around and walked backwards. "Have a nice day."

Alucard attracted no attention as he walked towards the elevator, or the lift, as it was called in England. After a few minutes, Alucard saw the golden gates of the lift. Thinking his _infiltration_ has gone smoothly, he calmly climbed into the elevator. There were a few people in there, so it was a bit crowded. As he was bored, he listened to the Ministry workers talk.

"So how was your assignment, Gerald?" asked a red headed witch with a raspy voice.

"It was a rough one Candice." said Gerald, a blonde wizard that appeared to be around his early thirties. He had several scars on his face, and they were freshly made.

"Really?" asked Candice. "I thought it was just a simple recon mission."

"It was, until I was found." said Gerald. He rubbed his scars. "Damned vampires."

"Vampires?" asked Alucard, his interest being caught. "What's wrong with vampires?"

"What isn't wrong with them?" said Gerald. "Bunch of demons if you ask me. Bloody savages. All they do is hunt humanity, draining us of blood and then turn us into them. If you ask me, we should make them extinct."

"I agree with you." said Candice. "I don't know what people think, integrating them into our society."

Alucard was becoming ticked off. He has heard of humanity's hatred of vampires, but this was actually the first time he heard someone actually talk about them like this. Alucard was gritting his teeth and was scowling. He was trying to calm himself down, but was failing.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lift Attendant?" Alucard asked. The attendant looked towards Alucard.

"Yes young man?" asked the attendant.

"How much longer until we arrive at Level 2?" Alucard was getting really impatient. The man called Gerald was rambling about how vampires are evil creatures.

"Another ten minutes at the very least." said the attendant. "For now, you should educate your self by listening to Gerald's stories of those disgusting Creatures of the Night."

"Thank you." said Alucard though gritted teeth.

"What do you think of the vampires young man?" asked Candice.

"I believe," started Alucard, "that vampires only deal with you because they need sustenance. They care nothing about your pathetic wars and, in my opinion, are vastly superior beings."

The occupants of the lift looked at Alucard as if he was crazy. They then told Alucard off. Over and over, they told him that vampires were the monsters of monsters. Then they made a big mistake. Gerald had said that Alucard's mother was an idiot who raised him wrong. His eye twitching, Alucard popped the bones in his hands. The lift abruptly stopped, throwing all but Alucard to the floor.

"That's it!" yelled Alucard. The light in the lift went out, and everyone screamed.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

The lift came to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The golden gates opened and Alucard walked out. Clapping his hands together, Alucard made it seem as if nothing has happened. There was nothing inside the lift, only small piles of dust.

This Department didn't appear that interesting. There were many doors, but Alucard knew there wasn't anything in there. He could smell a large group of wizards not that far ahead. In no time, Alucard came up to a large doorway. He could hear a couple of people of talking.

"… a good idea?" said a elderly, tired voice. "After the incident with the Dark Mark, I do not think it would be wise to continue with the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Minister, I know you are concerned, but the Tri-Wizard Tournament is a way to unify our schools." said another old voice. "It is a chance for the students of Hogwarts to see how others work."

"Herm hirm!" squeaked an unbearable high voice. "If I may interject, Minister?"

"Yes Dolores?" asked the Minister.

"I believe that the Dark Mark is just a prank made by a couple of young children." said the high-pitched Dolores. "I mean, that Potter boy must have done it. He-"

"Madam Umbridge, I highly doubt that Harry would even know the spell for the Mark." said the old man. "Back to the pint at hand-"

"No Dumbledore, you will listen!" screeched Dolores. "I have read that Potter Boy's file! He's nothing but trouble! Breaking school rules, getting into fights, blowing up his Aunt!"

"He has been forgiven for his rule breaking." said the man known as Dumbledore calmly. "He has saved the students from the Basilisk during his second year, and prevented Voldemort from acquiring the Philosopher's Stone."

"Do not say his name!" screamed the Minister.

"Oh will you all shut the hell up!" yelled Alucard as he phased through the walls. "Your pathetic squabbling is getting on my nerves!"

"Who are you?" yelled the Minister.

"I'm the Doctor." said Alucard sarcastically. The three Gifted people stared at him with confused looks. "Oh, I guess that was more of a Muggle joke. Oh well."

"Young man, please tell me who you are." said a man with a long silver beard and elegant robes. His eyes shone brightly, despite his age, through his half moon spectacles.

"Well, since you asked nicely." said Alucard. "My name is Alucard. And I wish to join your school."

"You can't go t Hog-!" started the Minister, but Alucard clamped his mouth shut.

"Why do you want to go to Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore.

"I seek knowledge." said Alucard. "I believe that knowledge can give a person a type of power unlike any other."

"How old are you?" squeaked a toad woman wearing gaudy pink clothes. She looked at Alucard as if she thought of him as a lesser being.

"God, your voice is annoying." said Alucard. "Why hasn't anyone took away your voice yet? Anyway, I'm nearing 500 years."

"WHAT!" screamed the toad and the Minister. "How is that possible?"

"Magic." Alucard said nonchalantly. "That and the fact I am half vampire."

"Vampire!" The Minister and toad woman yelled. They took out their wands and fired red sparks at Alucard. Alucard just lifted his ands and had the sparks land in the palm of his hands. His hands were slightly burnt, but had no real damage. His hands healed quickly.

"Was that really necessary?" Alucard asked. The Minister and the toad had looks of fear on their faces. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you. I just had a good meal three days ago. Now, may I go to Hogwarts?"

"I'm sorry." said Dumbledore. "But I can not allow you to come to the school. I can't let you endanger my students."

"Is that because I'm a vampire." Alucard asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. Well I didn't want to so this, but I need to get to that school. _Flectere Ad Meam Voluntatem."_

A bright flash of white filled the room. Dumbledore, the pink toad, and the Minister stood still, waiting orders. Alucard had discovered this spell soon after he left the Palace. It was created by a wizard to control another being while making sure they do not have any memories of what they do. It also allowed one to put in post-hypnotic messages into the victim.

"Now," said Alucard, "I am going to Hogwarts. The three of you will forget that I am a vampire. Minister, you will pay for any school supplies that I need. Dumbledore, you will arrange it so I don't have to do homework. I got sick and tired of that when I when I first was taught."

"Yes, my master." said the three mind-washed beings at the same time.

"Good." said Alucard with a smile.

_**Flectere Ad Meam Voluntatem- Bend to my will**_


	4. What An Entrance

**I am really not that good at names, but for anyone who recognizes the names, good for you. You are cool enough to be my friend. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4 What An Entrance**

Four year is a long time, even for those with magic. But for young wizard Harry Potter, time just flew by. One moment, he was just the Boy under the Cupboard. The next, he's in his Fourth Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The black haired teenager was really excited to back where he felt he belonged, but due to the events at the Quidditch World Cup, he was worried beyond belief. The Dark Mark appearing, his dreams of Voldemort and Pettigrew.

"Harry! Snap out of it!" said the brown haired girl that Harry considered one of his best friends. "The Sorting is about to start!"

"Sorry Hermione." said Harry Potter. He finger combed his long bangs out of his eyes.

"Sorry?" asked Hermione. "Did you even hear the Sorting Hat's song?"

"Uh…um…" stuttered Harry.

"I thought so." said Hermione, crossing her arms.

"Oh, let him be Hermione." said a flaming red headed boy. "He obviously has a lot on his mind, considering…you know…"

"I know Ron!" said Hermione. "But he should relax a bit and enjoy the ceremony. It isn't like-"

"Please stop fighting!" said Harry. His friends calmed down and became quiet. "You do know how annoying it gets, right?"

"Sorry Harry." said Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"So, how was the song?" Harry asked. "You were right Hermione, I wasn't listening."

"Well-" started Hermione.

"Actually it was quite boring." said Ron, interrupting Hermione. "The usual description of the Houses, then something about the unexpected and being prepared."

"Oh, so nothing new." said Harry. Hermione then hit him in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being disrespectful of Hogwarts traditions." said Hermione as-a-matter-of-factly.

The three friends quieted down as their favorite teacher, Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Tranfiguration teacher, was listing off names of this years First Years. She did this job every year, and she seemed to enjoy it, or that is what the students believed. Prof. McGonagall never was one to show her emotions.

"William Hartnell!" said McGonagall. A young boy, who actually looked a lot older than he should, climbed the stairs. Perhaps it was because he already had grey hair. McGonagall put the raggedy, old Sorting Hat on his head.

"Ravenclaw!" cried the Hat. The Gray haired boy smiled and walked over to the cheering Ravenclaw table.

"Patrick Troughton!" A short, impish boy that had his tie wrapped like a bow tie and a recorder in his hand walked up and had the hat placed on his head.

"Gryffindor!" Patrick ran to the table and sat next to the twin Weaselys, Fred and George. They started talking, and Harry swore he heard Fred tell Patrick something about a special candy that was good for pulling pranks.

"Jon Pertwee!" another boy with gray hair went up. He was sent to Ravenclaw as well and started talking with the Hartnell boy and they were getting along quite well.

"Tom Baker!" A young man that was wearing a really long scarf came up an was placed in Gryffindor. He offered people some of his candy. He was probably a half blood because he was offering Muggle candy called Jelly Babies.

"Peter Davidson!" A boy with brown hair walked up. He had glasses on, but he didn't appear to need them. The most unusual thing about him was that he had a piece of celery in his lapel. He was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Colin Baker! A curly, blonde haired boy came up. He seemed to have a lot of energy. He was sorted into Hufflepuff

"Sylvester McCoy!" A boy with brown hair and a serious demeanor walked up and was placed in Ravenclaw.

"Paul McGann!" Another boy came up. He had a mane of brown hair. He was looking around, the same way Hermione did when she was first Sorted. He was placed in Gryffindor.

"Christopher Eccleston!" A boy with a funny nose and really short black hair went up and was placed in Gryffindor. While he was talking, Hermione pointed out that he had a northern accent. He must have had good hearing, because he said 'lots of planets have a north'. Nobody really got what he was saying.

"David Tennant!" A boy with gelled dark brown hair went and was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Matt Smith!" A boy with dark brown hair parted to the side came up. He seemed to have a lively soul. It took a bit to finally Sort him. In the end, he was placed in Gryffindor.

McGonagall called on nine more boys and ten girls. Four boys and two girls went to Hufflepuff. Two boys and five girls went to Slytherin. Three more boys went to Ravenclaw. The final three girls went to Gryffindor. Finally, McGonagall made the chair disappear and walked away with the Sorting hat. The students then talked among themselves. After a few minutes, Dumbledore stood up and gave his address to the students.

"Attention everyone!" said the dignified Headmaster. "First off, I would like to welcome all the first time students to Hogwarts. You should all know, that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all those who do not want to die a horribly painful death. Next, I want welcome back our older students for another exciting year. I hope you all study hard, make new friends, and stay out of trouble. Now, you may have noticed that there is someone new to our table tonight. His name is Barty Crouch. He is here to announce something that you all may find interesting. Barty, if you may."

"Thank you Prof. Dumbledore." said Barty Crouch. "Good evening every one. As Prof. Dumbledore has said, I am Barty Crouch. I am here to tell you that Hogwarts is to the host of an extraordinary event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament!" There was cheers from the older students and questioning looks from the younger ones.

"For those of you who don't know," started crouch, "The Tournament is a way for representatives from three schools come together and participate in three, very dangerous tasks. The winner is given high esteem and obtains great honor for themselves and their school. In other words, eternal glory!"

With the mention of eternal glory, many students cheered loudly. Harry thought who ever got it would be happy. He has more glory than he could handle already. However, the cheering turned to cries of outrage as Barty Crouch said that do to the tournaments level of dangerousness, no one under the age of seventeen are allowed to enter. Finally, Dumbledore silenced the students.

"Everyone calm down!" yelled Dumbledore. "I will not have you embarrass Hogwarts over the matter of your safety. Thank you Barty. Now, there is one last thing I must address to you all. This year, not only are we hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but we are also hosting a very prestigious guest. He hails from a very secretive school, known as the Palas y Proffwydi. This student was highly recommended by his Headmistress. I was told he is a very talented young man, and though he is only 14 years old, he knows many spells well beyond his years. His name is-"

Before Dumbledore could finish, the windows that were behind the Teacher's Table broke apart. From the broken windows came thousands upon thousands of black bats. They swarmed around the Great Hall, flying around the students. The teachers performed spells to get rid of the bats, but their magic wasn't doing much. After pestering the students for a couple of minutes, the bats swirled into a column right next to Dumbledore. Then, they started forming a body. First there was only legs, then a torso and arms, and finally a head. The last bat flew onto the boys' head and finished forming his red hat.

"Good evening!" yelled Alucard while giving them a bow. "Sorry for the mess and scare, but I wanted to try and be dramatic. Let me fix the window." Alucard snapped his fingers and the glass windows repaired themselves.

"That was unexpected." said Dumbledore. "Well, it does the body good for a scare to happen once in a while. Now, everyone, this is the student from the Palas y Proffydi, Alucard!"

The students were still too shocked to do anything. Then Dumbledore started clapping and everyone else followed. Dumbledore then took out his wand and summoned the Sorting Hat to his hand.

"Now, as Alucard is 14, he will be a Fourth Year. But first, he must be sorted. Alucard, if you may?" said Dumbledore.

Alucard reluctantly took of his red fedora and Dumbledore put the Sorting Hat on his head. A few minutes went by and nothing happened. Then, Alucard felt like the Hat was trying to read his mind.

"_Uh Uh…" thought Alucard. "Can't have any of that now, can we?"_

Alucard focused his magic, and did (at least to him) a very weak spell to control the Hat. The Hat mentally screamed. Then it scream aloud.

"HE DOESN"T BELONG TO ANY OF THE HOUSES!" the Hat screamed. "HE BELONGS TO ALL THE HOUSES TOO! BRAVE AS CAN BE IS HE, BUT ALSO A SLY AND POWERFUL BEING. FULL TO THE BRIM WITH KNOWLEDGE WELL BEYOND HIS YEARS, AND LOYAL TO FAMILY AND HIMSELF ABOVE ALL OTHERS!"

"So, what does this entail for me, Professor?" Alucard asked with a smile. "Am I apart of a House or not?"

"Hmm," hummed Dumbledore. "Well, this certainly is interesting. In all my years, nothing like this has ever happened before."

"If I may make a suggestion?" asked Alucard.

"Yes?" wondered Dumbledore, his eyes analyzing Alucard.

"How about instead of staying in one of the House dormitories," Alucard started. "I get a room to myself. This palace is huge, so there must be a room that can accommodate me."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." said Dumbledore with a smile. "For now, sit anywhere you like. The Feast is in due time to begin."

"Very well." said Alucard.

As he walked, Alucard bumped into the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody. Immediately, Moody didn't care for Alucard. He grunted and pushed pass the young Vampire, limping to Dumbledore. Alucard went walking by the House tables. All of the students were visibly afraid of him. Alucard smiled at that fact.

He walked very slowly, studying the students. He could sense that they all had powerful magic flowing threw them. Finally, he found a seat next to a blond haired boy, who was as pale as Alucard was, at the Slytherin table. He had a chubby little boy sitting next to him. So, Alucard just levitated the boy off the seat and set him on the floor.

Alucard then started eating the food that appeared on his plate. He was surprised at how good the food tasted. He ate a lot more than most of the students, shoveling food down his throat. Then the food started to taste like ash. He knew what it meant- he had to drink some blood.

This is something that Alucard had to deal with for the past few decades. He needed to drink more blood more often. Before, he could drink a small cup of blood and feel fine for a few weeks, but now, not so much. For him to last even a week, he needed to drink blood about twice a week. However, he quickly learned that humans will go after him if he killed when he fed, so he did what he thought was best. He would find donors. These donors were glamoured and Alucard would feed. Then, when he got to his filling, he would drain his victims blood into a flask. The flask was spelled to keep the blood warm as if it was still in the victims body.

Alucard then took out his flask from his red duster. It was a black with mystic runes engraved on it. Opening it, Alucard took a long drink. After his refreshment, Alucard noticed that he was being stared at. He smiled and continued to eat his meal. After the feast, Dumbledore sent the other students off to bed. Then both he and the caretaker, Mr. Argus Filtch, led Alucard to a dark, windowless room. It was decently large, but really empty. Dumbledore took out his wand and created a bed, a desk, and a heater, along with Alucard's school supplies. Alucard thanked them and asked them to leave.

"Now, to make this place a bit more private." said Alucard. "Distawrwydd Cyfanswm." His room started glowing in a faint blue light and then the light disappeared. He then walked to his door and cut his hand. Using his blood, he made a magic seal on both sides of the door. As he said his spell, the seal of blood melted into he door, which then caused the door to glow in a dim crimson light for a moment. "Gwaed Sel- Fy Llaw Datgloi Drws."

His room finally protected, Alucard went to his new desk. Reaching into his coat pocket, Alucard withdrew a small black book, about the size of his palm. He set it down and waved his hand over it. The book started growing, and its title became more and more legible, despite it being written in an ancient language. This book has been with Alucard since he left the Palace of the Prophets- The Book of the Keeper. Then, as if the Book had a mind of it's own, it opened and to a blank page. As Alucard looked at the page, words began forming. The Book always made the words readable to Alucard.

"The Vessel of the one true Master." read Alucard with a smile, "shall go to the castle built for magic teachings and ready the seals of the Final Sanctum."

**Distawrwydd Cyfanswm- Total Silence**

**Gwaed Sel- Fy Llaw Datgloi Drws- Blood Seal- My Hand Unlocks The Door**


	5. Haunting Memories of a Torturous Past

**Warning: this chapter will be a bit… gory. You have been warned.**

_**This text means flashback.**_

**Chapter 5 Haunting Memories of a Torturous Past**

**Three Weeks Later**

*BRING!* Alucard nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the bell for the umpteenth time. He despised the bell system. His vampiric hearing made it so the bells were even louder in his ears. Despite all of his centuries of training his abilities, he had a bit of trouble controlling his hearing while he slept.

"Ugh!" groaned Alucard. He threw his pillow over his face. "Why does that thing have to go off every hour? Well, I guess I should get up."

Alucard got out of bed. He was in some shorts, and nothing else. His hair was really messy. Yawning, Alucard walked over to his flask of blood. While walking, his clothes materialized on him, fresh and clean. He stopped by the Book of the Keeper and saw that there was no addition to the prophecy. Sighing, he walked out of the door.

The long corridors of Hogwarts were empty. Alucard guessed that classes had begun, as he could not find a student or a teacher anywhere. Deciding that now it should be empty, Alucard hummed as he walked to the library.

The library was extremely large. Alucard was told that it held tens of thousands of books on thousands of shelves. There were books of spells, hexes, charms, and in the Restricted Section, powerful curses. Alucard was been exploring the library since he arrived at Hogwarts. He read many books out of boredom and in the short time he was there, he has read more than a third of the books.

"I still can't believe this is considered a library." said Alucard. "The one in the Palace was far larger than this one. And it had better reading material."

"Excuse me." said the elderly librarian, Mrs. Irma Pince. She didn't like Alucard's lack of love for her beloved books. "Can I help you young man?"

"Yes, you may." said Alucard. "I need a map of Hogwarts. But not just any map, I need a map that tells me where the grounds end."

"Why do you need that?" asked Mrs. Pince. Alucard thought she smelled really old, like a stuffed bird that has been collecting dust in an attic.

"It's for a project." Technically, he wasn't lying. "Now are you going to give me the map?"

"No." said the underfed vulture woman. "I can't give something like that to any student. I need the Headmaster's and a teacher's authorization to give you a map."

"Oh, for the love of-" said Alucard rolling his eyes. Taking off his orange sunglasses, he looked right in her eyes and hypnotized her. "GET ME THE MAP! NOW!"

"Yes, my master." said Mrs. Pince. "I shall return as a fast as I can."

"Pffft. Humans. They make thing far too difficult for their own good." said Alucard. He leaned on the desk and waited for ten minutes. Mrs. Pince returned with an old, leather map in hand. Alucard swiped it from her hand. "Finally. Oh, I'm through with you."

"Very well, my master." said Mrs. Pince, turning around to walk away.

"Mrs. Pince." said Alucard. The librarian turned around. "What Hour is this? I slept in late."

"I believe that this is 3rd Hour." said Mrs. Pince.

"Thank you." said Alucard. "Now, go alone and dust off some books."

Alucard then left the library. He stuck the map in one of his pockets and took out his class schedule. It said that he had Defense Against the Dark Arts at the time, which was taught by Alastor Moody. The old Auror was always watching Alucard, and Alucard didn't like that. He had to try his hardest to keep his vampiric abilities hidden enough so no one, especially the Auror, would notice. Walking through several corridors for a couple of minutes, Alucard entered the D.A.D.A Room. It was full of 4th year students from the Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses.

"Well, look who has finally shown up." said Alastor Moody. He had his back towards Alucard and the class, and was facing a wooden cabinet that started shaking. "Would you care to explain why you are late?"

"I slept in." said Alucard. Moody grunted.

"Stand in line then, between Goyle and Potter." said Moody. Alucard did what he was told. "Now, since I'm new, I would like to get to know you all a bit better. Get to know your _fears._"

"With a Boggart?" asked Hermione. "We already did this last year."

"Then consider this extra credit then." said Moody, not really caring. Now, as Miss Granger said you did studies Boggarts last year, you know the spell for disabling a Boggart right?"

"Yes." said most of the class.

"Good." said Moody. "Now, Weasley, you're up first."

Ron Weasley stepped up and Moody unlocked the cabinet. Out came several hairy, spindly legs. Then the head of a spider. The spider was extremely large, about the size of a small car. Alucard noticed the red hourglass symbol and recognized it as a black widow spider. Ron took out his wand, and despite being frightened to the point of tears said the spell.

"Riddikulus!" he said. Skates appeared at the bottom of the spider legs and it slid on the floor. Then it's legs popped off. Everyone was laughing.

"Next!" yelled Moody. Hermione stepped up.

The legless spider turned into Minerva McGonagall. In McGonagall's hand was a piece of parchment. She unrolled it and said that Hermione had received 'Trolls' on all of her classes and that she will never succeed in life. Hermione used the spell and the Boggart had changed into Dumbledore giving Hermione an award and saying she was one of his favorite students of her generation.

Harry Potter was next. The Dumbledore became a creature that was human in shape, but it was ten feet tall and covered in a tattered, old, black cloak. It gave off a very dark and depressing aura. Alucard heard whispers that this creature was a Dementor. Harry used the Boggart-banishment spell and the Dementor dissipated into smoke.

"Still pathetic as ever, eh Potter?" said the blond, pale boy behind Alucard, the one known as Malfoy. "Still afraid of Dementors? Hope you don't faint again. You'll never see me anywhere near as scared."

"Oh shut up boy." said Alucard. "Everyone, at least, every human, is afraid of something. It's only natural. I bet that Voldemort is afraid of something out in this world."

When Alucard said Voldemort, the girls gasped and the boys went slightly pale. Moody gave Alucard a grim face. The students whispered among themselves.

"If you're so stupid to say You-Know-Who's name," started Malfoy, "then how about you go look at the boggart!"

Malfoy pushed Alucard in front of the chubby boy named Goyle and right into the Boggart. The smoke that was there began forming a body. It formed a woman wearing a skin tight, dark red leather suit. She had long auburn hair tied in a tight braid. In her hand was a long leather rod with a gold chain at the end. Alucard recognized this woman immediately.

""M-mistress Den-Den- Denna!" screamed Alucard, recoiling in fear. He fell to the ground. The other students were laughing

"Good day to you Alucard." said Denna in a calm and threatening voice. "Shall we continue your _training_?"

"No Mistress, no!" screamed Alucard, remembering what she put him through.

_**Many years ago, back at the Palace of the Prophets, Denna was Alucard's personal Mord-Sith. She put him through hell nearly everyday when he was deemed ready by the Prelate Ulicia when he appeared to be the age of five. Denna was brutal beyond belief.**_

_**Everyday, she would develop new ways of torture for Alucard. Every day, she would hung him up by the wrist with chains and suspended in the air. From there, she would be creative. One time, she sliced him with knives that were heated. Another time she would stab him through with white hot pokers.**_

_**When Alucard got used t the pain that came from fire, Denna would do smaller things that caused pain. She would rip off his finger and toe nails. She would cut off his extremities, and scalp him. Because Alucard could heal fast, she had a lot of fun hurting Alucard.**_

_**There were so many ways for Denna to hurt Alucard. From flaying to simply cutting him, Denna always ended the day with killing him by using the Agiel, the leather rod that all Mord-Sith carry. It caused the person being tortured to feel the worst pain they ever felt, and increases the pain the longer the Agiel remains in contact. Denna would always kill Alucard with an Agiel to the heart. Then she would revive him with the Breath of Life every time. The Breath of Life, magic so powerful that it can revive the freshly dead. Every Mord-Sith has the magic from the moment their training is complete.**_

_**Nicci was very concerned. When Alucard came back from his training, Nicci was always shocked to see him in such a state. At young age, Alucard's healing abilities were not as fast, so by the time he went back to his room, his wounds were not fully healed. Nicci would talk to both Denna and Ulicia about being kinder, but neither would listen to her. She then asked for Nicci to be banished, but Ulicia ignored Nicci's pleas.**_

_**One day, Alucard and Nicci were having a nice lunch. They were talking about magic and destiny. The other Sisters would talk to Nicci and Alucard would listen. Other Mord-Sith were at another table eating or reading. Then, Denna burst into the room and stomped towards Alucard.**_

"_**There you are, you brat!" screamed Denna. Alucard jumped out of his seat and hid behind Nicci, who was guarding her son. "You're late for your training!"**_

"_**Leave my son alone Denna!" yelled Nicci. "You are far too tough on him. He's only a boy!"**_

"_**I'm only following orders Nicci." said Denna with spite in her voice. She pushed Nicci out of the way and grabbed Alucard by his long hair.**_

"_**AHH!" cried Alucard as Denna dragged him by his long hair. Tears were flowing down his face like waterfalls. "Mommy!"**_

"_**DENNA!" cried Nicci. She lifted her hand and black lightning blasted from her palm. Denna turned around and deflected the lightning in another direction, causing a small explosion.**_

_**Denna let go of Alucard and attacked Nicci. Denna was using her Agiels and Nicci was using her two Dacras. Both landed hits on each other, but Denna was the more combat oriented on of the two. She got the upper hand and beat Nicci to the ground. Taking out a dagger, she plunged it at Nicci's chest, but Cara grabbed her wrist.**_

"_**Enough of this!" said Cara. She kicked Denna in the jaw, then helped Nicci up. "Are you okay?"**_

"_**I'm fine." said Nicci. "Come here Alucard."**_

_**Alucard walked over, but Denna grabbed his ankle and he tripped. Denna then pulled Alucard towards her and stabbed Alucard's heart with her personal dagger. Nicci and Cara screamed in anger, and Denna had shown some visible disturbance from the tone in their voices. Cara physically beat Denna, and Nicci lifted tables with magic and threw them at Denna. Denna swept her leg under Cara, causing her to fall over. Nicci blasted more black lightning at Denna, but Denna was able to deflect the magic again, and it hit Alucard.**_

"_**NO!" cried out Nicci. She ran to her son and saw the damage. He was missing part of his arm, a large chunk of his side, and his left leg. She began crying as she gathered him up in her arms.**_

"_**Pathetic." said Denna, standing up and clutching her arm. "Crying over the monster. ARGH!"**_

"_**No, Denna." said Cara. She was stabbing her Agiel onto Denna's back, opposite of where her heart was. She grabbed a knife that was on the floor and removed Denna's braid, then dropped the blade. "You're the monster."**_

_**Cara then threw Denna to the floor. She looked over and saw Nicci crying over Alucard's body. Cara went over and, despite her years of repressing her emotions, shed tears while comforting Nicci. Denna stood up and grabbed the knife that Cara dropped. She ran forward and as she was about to stab Nicci in the back, Alucard's body leapt from Nicci's arms and he chomped down on Denna's throat.**_

"_**Gah-!" was all Denna was able to choke out. Alucard bit down harder and he sucked her blood. As he drank, his wounds healed from a shadowy-like substance.**_

"_**Alucard-" said Nicci. She reached over to get him off of Denna, but as soon as her hand was mere inches away from him, he snapped at her. As she looked into his eyes, she saw that the once beautiful, deep blue eyes were now a dull red. He snarled at her, then went back to his meal. Then, Ulicia came in.**_

"_**What has happened?" asked the Prelate Ulicia. Another Sister went up to Ulicia and told her what had transpired. "His vampiric abilities are awakening. The seals must not be as strong as I thought. Cara!"**_

"_**Yes Prelate?" asked Cara.**_

"_**Since Denna has been…" said Ulicia while looking at what was left of Denna, "taken care of, you need train Alucard from now on."**_

"_**Yes Prelate." said Cara. She looked over at Nicci and put her hand on Nicci's shoulder "Nicci?"**_

_**Nicci was staring at Alucard. he was still feeding on Denna, despite that she had no more blood in her. She walked over to Alucard and called him, telling her son to calm down, and come back to her. He didn't stop, so she screamed and slapped him. Then Alucard's dull red eyes became their usual deep, dark blue.**_

"_**Mommy?" asked Alucard. He looked at Denna and his breathing became erratic and tears began running down his face "Did- did I do this?"**_

"_**It's okay sweetheart." said Nicci, pulling her son into her arms. "It's okay. I'll make it all better."**_

"_**Nicci, you can't erase his memory." said Cara. She was showing more concern than she usually did. "You don't know exactly what will happen."**_

"_**I can't let him live with what he did at this age." said Nicci. She placed her hand on Alucard's forehead and said an incantation. "Huna blentyn, ac yn anghofio beth sydd wedi digwydd." There was a bright flash of white, and Alucard awoke in his bed, Nicci asleep in a chair next to him.**_

Alucard awoke from his memories. He was still on the ground, and the other students were laughing at him. Denna was walking closer to him, taking her time. Alucard backed up as far as he could in order to gain some distance but he ran into a wall. Denna was still coming closer.

"Get away!" cried Alucard throwing anything he could reach. "Get away!"

Alucard's eyes were wide with fear. Denna was getting closer and closer. Magic wasn't an option, Mord-Sith were able to deflect magic. Denna finally got up next to Alucard and got on one knee. She then raised her Agiel, and brought it down.

Time felt like it was moving slower to Alucard. Everything was moving at half speed. Alucard's heart beat was increasing at a much higher speed. His breathing became irregular. Then his dark blue eyes became a shining, crimson red. The Con'Dar had activated once again.

"RAWR!" screamed Alucard. The students stopped laughing and stood there too afraid to move or do anything. Denna stooped moving. Alucard stood straight up and pushed Denna to the ground. He seemed taller than usual.

"What in Merlin's Beard?" said Moody. Alucard heard him and responded by telekinetically throwing him across the room.

"Run." said Alucard when he glanced at the students. "NOW!"

The students screamed and ran out the door. Moody was unconscious. Alucard then looked right at Denna. She got up and started running towards the cupboard. But Alucard appeared before her the instant she turned around. She was about to scream, when Alucard brought his hand through the back of her neck, decapitating her. Her head rolled away. Alucard then punched through her chest and ripped her in half. He then began eating her flesh.

"Do you still like pain, you vile bitch!" screamed Alucard between bites. "Is this to much for even you to handle, _MISSTRESS_?"

The Con'Dar lasted for several minutes. Alucard didn't stop eating until there was nothing left. He stood up and absorbed the blood on the floor through his feet. He then popped his neck and took a deep breath, causing the Con'Dar to deactivate.

"Well, that was a sub-par meal." Alucard said. He turned around and saw Moody, holding his head and a wand pointed directly at him. Alucard then heard footsteps and another scream. He turned around again and saw McGonagall and Serverus Snape the Potions Master with their wands pointed at him as well.

"Carpe Retractum" said the three teachers. Ropes appeared from all of their wands and tied around Alucard. Alucard struggled, and the ropes grew tighter. He looked towards the door, and saw three children standing in the doorway behind McGonagall. One had black hair, glasses, and a lightning shaped scar. Another was a girl with wild brown hair. The last one was a boy with flaming red hair and freckles. He looked like the person Alucard Glamoured early in the summer. They all looked scared beyond belief.

"Oh, God damn it!" said Alucard aloud.

_**Huna blentyn, ac yn anghofio beth sydd wedi digwydd- **_**Sleep my child, and forget what has happened.**


	6. The Unwanted Truth

** Hello everyone! I hope you like this story. This is going to be a short update. The reason I haven't updated in a while is because I had just graduated from high school and moved out of state to go to college. Now that I have what I need unpacked and set up the way I like it, I will update more often (when I have time between school and work.)**

** unique0987654321- I would like to thank you for your wonderful reviews. They brought my spirits and confidence in this story way up high. I also like you advice. I am still trying to find my bearings as a writer, so I'll try a bit harder keep Alucard's character consistent. **

**To answer some of your questions from your last review, Alucard does have a plan for the prophecy. In my opinion, Alucard acts a bit childish because 1. He is trying to act like a normal 14 year old because that is what his physical age is, and 2. He was forced to skip his childhood because of his training, and despite Nicci's best attempts, his childhood is a bit messed up. Alucard has been grieving since he left the Palace, but he tries not to show it. And there is only one person who he trusts completely, but if I reveal anything more, I would be spoiling, and as River Song always says: "Spoilers!"**

**Chapter 5 The Unwanted Truth**

**A Few Hours Later**

"You know, these chains are really unnecessary." said Alucard.

He was tightly bound in chains, in the middle of the Grand Hall. To his right was two Aurors, and to his left was another. One had grey hair and many scars and was wearing dark blue robes with floral patterns. Another was a young woman, in her twenties, with her brown hair in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a combination of Muggle and wizard clothing, consisting of jeans and a short robe. The last one was wearing green robes with yellow socks. He had an angry school on his face.

Most of the teachers, including Dumbledore, were in the room. They all had their wands ready, expecting something to happen. For the past four hours, Alucard has been interrogated by the Aurors and the revolting pink frog, Delores Umbridge. On Umbridge's insistence, the students were forced to (under the protection of the teachers) witness what a real vampire is like.

"So, Mister Alucard," said Umbridge, "Before we send you to Azkaban Prison via Portkey, tell us why you are at this prestigious school."

"To learn of course." said Alucard with a smile. He moved his hands around, as if he was stretching them. Unknown to anyone else, his hands were forming signs. "Why else would anyone come to a school?"

"Perhaps to find an easy meal?" said Umbridge smugly. "With all the students, all the varieties, the _mixed _populace, you would have a feast that any vampire would kill for."

"Did I hear a bit of spite in there Toad?" said Alucard. "Anyway, you had a good thought, but it is very wrong and stupid. I have been at this school for three weeks and have not fed on a single person. If I did, you would have missing students."

"Well-" started Umbridge, trying to think what to say.

"Shut up." said Alucard. His voice reverberated throughout the Grand Hall. "You are a monster, even by my standards. I can smell the hatred you have for anyone that isn't a Pure-Blooded witch or wizard. I heard your heart beat faster when you mentioned mixed breeds."

Electricity surrounded Alucard, causing the air to snap. The Aurors used a spell called Calidum Vincula to heat the chains. The heated chains did nothing to Alucard. He was healing far too fast. He then broke the chains and used his powers to make the hot metal form a sigil in floating above everyone. The students screamed and ran towards the door, but Alucard snapped his fingers, causing the doors to close. The Aurors used a spell that caused ropes to come out of their wands, but Alucard grabbed the ropes and pulled the Aurors towards him and tied them up.

"Sorry, but I can't have you all knowing that I am a vampire." said Alucard. "It would cause me a lot more grief than I need. Anghofio!"

A large flash of light came out of the floating sigil. It bathed everyone in its shine. The specific memories of what had transpired that day were being stripped from everyone's mind. Alucard, as the caster of the spell, was immune to its effects. During the confusion, he telekinetically lifted up the Portkey and made Umbridge hold on to it. Before the light dissipated, Alucard teleported the Aurors to a safe place. When the light faded, and the sigil was destroyed, Everyone was staring at Alucard, trying to figure out why they were all in the Grand Hall.

"Excuse me, Alucard?" asked Dumbledore. "If you wouldn't mind, would you tell me what we're doing here?"

"Headmaster," said Alucard. "How could you forget? This was your idea."

"Oh yes, right, right." said Dumbledore. "What was my idea again?"

"Why, we're throwing a party to celebrate the magnificent job Madam Pomfrey has done over the years. You said yourself that she needed to be recognized."

"You're quite right Alucard." said Dumbledore. He clapped his hands and the scenery in the Grand Hall changed into red and white with several banners that said 'Congratulations and Thank You Madam Pomfrey!' The students didn't know what to do, but when Dumbledore started clapping, so did they.

The 'party' went on for about two hours. However, Alucard snuck out about an hour in. He was able to hear the music from his room. He thought they were all being very annoying. As he walked into the room, he turned magically turned on the lanterns.

"Oh, hello." said Alucard. The three Aurors that Alucard teleported were in his room, tied up. "Oh, I'm sorry, if I was expecting company, I would have cleaned up a bit."

*umph! Ump! Hrmm!* mumbled the three Aurors.

"What was that?" asked Alucard cupping his hand over his ear. "Did you just say 'Please Alucard! Take our lives!'?"

*UMMPH!* yelled the Aurors.

"I'll take that as a yes." smiled Alucard, revealing his fangs. He slowly walked over to the three Aurors and took out a single Dacra. Then his stomach growled and he keeled over in pain. "ARGH! It hurts! I need…blood!"

Alucard stabbed the Dacra into the male Auror's stomach. The man's magic then flowed into Alucard, making Alucard's eyes shine with a gold tint. He then bit down on the man's throat and drank. Alucard felt the man's heartbeat slow, and felt his soul enter him. Alucard stood up and did the same thing with the Auror with scars. The woman Auror screamed and begged for help.

"That's not going to work." said Alucard, blood dripping from his lips. "I spelled this room so no sound can escape. Now, just let me do this. It will be easier on you if you just relax and give in." He stabbed her and drank from her. Her soul joined with the countless others he has taken. After he finished, he disintegrated their bodies, leaving nothing behind.

**Anghogio- Forget**


	7. The First Seal

**Chapter 7 The First Seal**

**October, 1994**

Not long has passed since the 'incident' with the Boggart. The other two representative schools- Durmstrang and Beauxbatons- have arrived. Alucard was able to sense powerful magic from the students from both schools. The Beauxbatons girls were extremely beautiful, yet paled in comparison to Alucard's looks; the male students were the same. The Durmstrang students were big and burly. Due to their heavy clothing, it seemed that they were from the far north.

For the past couple of days, the representative schools have been exploring the grounds, getting used to their new surroundings. Every now and then they would enter and join in on the classes that were going on at the time. Alucard at first found them interesting, mostly because they were a change of pace in the dreary and boring times at Hogwarts. He would often watch them from the windows, studying them.

Now, on October 31, the three Champions of the three schools were to be chosen. Since the arrival of the students, Dumbledore has allowed the students to submit their names into the Goblet of Fire, an immensely rare and magical item. Alucard, however, had no interest in such an item. It had no use in his plans. All of the students from the three schools were crowded into the Grand Hall, eager to hear the names of the Champions. There were conversations and gambles as to whom will be chosen .Meanwhile, Alucard was sitting in a corner, away from everyone else, trying to plot something on the old map. When he wrote something down, he made an annoyed face and magically erased what he wrote down.

"What are you doing?" asked a wild haired brunette with large front teeth. She sat next to Alucard.

"What?" asked Alucard in a bit of a shock. This was the first time anyone came up and talked to him.

"With the map." said the girl.

"Nothing." said Alucard as he put the map away. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." said the brown haired girl. She offered Alucard her hand. He took it and shook.

"Alucard." said the raven haired vampire with distrust in mind.

"Any last name?" asked Hermione.

"That's private." said Alucard. "Tell me, why are you talking to me?"

"You looked lonely." said Hermione. "You remind me of myself during my First year here at Hogwarts. I kept my head in books, and when I tried to make friends I just got ignored. But then I found Ron and Harry." She pointed to two boys, one with dark hair and one with fire-red hair. Then Alucard recognized her as one of the witnesses of the Con'Dar.

"And?" asked Alucard, leaning on his knee. "What did you wish to accomplish from this bit of small talk?"

"I- I wanted to see if you wanted to sit with me-" said Hermione.

"Sit with you?" asked Alucard. He had a certain smile on his face.

"Oh!" said Hermione. Her face was getting really red. "I- I- I meant with me and Harry and Ron."

"I see." said Alucard. "Well, I hate to disappoint anyone, but I have been alone for quite a long time, and I like it. Besides, I don't need friends. Thanks for the offer, but run along girl."

That last part had a hidden threat to its tone. Hermione, still red faced ran towards her friends. They noticed her face, and asked what was wrong. She told them what had transpired, and both boys threw Alucard an angry look. Alucard just sat there, twiddling his thumbs and looking innocent.

"May I have everyone's attention?" said Dumbledore. The room went silent. "Let us begin. But first, I would like to, again, welcome the schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. I hope you all have enjoyed here at Hogwarts so far, and I wish you enjoy it for the rest of the tournament. And now, let the drawing of the Chosen three commence!"

Dumbledore turned down the flames. The Goblet was the brightest thing in the room. Dumbledore walked towards said Goblet and placed his hands on it. As he took a few steps back, the flames changed from red to a calm blue and shot out a piece of paper. It fluttered right into the Headmaster's hand.

"And the Champion for Durmstrang is…" said Dumbledore, "is Victor Krum!"

The Durmstrangs cheered in victory. Apparently, Krum was their best student. When they first arrived, Alucard heard the Hogwarts students exclaim that Krum was the greatest Seeker in the world, whatever that meant. Krum walked towards Dumbledore and shook his hand and walked to the trophy room. The Goblet shot out another piece of paper, which Dumbledore caught.

"The Beauxbatons Champion…" said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

There was applause throughout the entire Hall. Out from the Beauxbatons group came the most beautiful of the students. She was tall and willowy. Her face could be compared to goddess-like. Her long, silvery hair bounced as she walked towards Dumbledore. Even Alucard looked twice at her. She was very beautiful in Alucards opinion, but he couldn't let himself get involved with any distractions, so he let his 'feelings' for her die as quickly as they came. As she walked towards the trophy room, the Goblet shot out another piece of paper.

"Finally, the Hogwarts Champion is…" said Dumbledore, "is Cedric Diggory!"

The loudest cheer came from the Hogwarts students. As Cedric Diggory, a boy with grey eyes and brown hair, walked towards Dumbledore he shook the hands of his fellow students and gave high fives. He finally got to Dumbledore and shook his hand. As he left to the trophy room door, Professor Sprout, a stout woman that had an immeasurable amount of dirt covering her at any given time, gave him a hug and congratulated her House's Prefect.

"Congratulations! Congratulations everyone!" said Dumbledore. "Now that we have our three Champions-"

Dumbledore was interrupted by a loud bang. Everyone looked towards the Goblet of Fire and saw fire swirl around. The fire rose and rose, then another loud bang came from a small explosion. A pillar of flame erupted from the goblet and out came another piece of paper, which Dumbledore caught.

"Harry Potter…" said Dumbledore quietly, but the room was so quiet that everyone heard what was said. The black haired boy that was sitting with Hermione was trying to sink away, but everyone was staring at him. "Harry Potter!"

Hermione pushed her spectacled friend towards the Headmaster. As he was walking, people were saying that he was a cheat, that he already had eternal glory, that he should let someone else have some spot light. When Dumbledore gave Harry the piece of paper, Harry tried to deny that it was him that put the paper in the Goblet. However, he was told to go to the trophy room. Then the Headmasters of the three schools and several of the Hogwarts teachers ran down to the trophy room. Alucard thought the events of the evening were suspicious, so he walked to the trophy room.

"…Only an immensely powerful Confundus Charm cast by an immensely powerful wizard would be able to work, well beyond the abilities of a Fourth Year." said the instantly recognizable voice of Mad-Eye Moody.

"You seem to have put an awful lot of thought into this Mad-Eye." said the Durmstrang Headmaster Igor Karkaroff.

"It was once my job to think as Dark Wizards do, you should remember that Karkaroff." said Moody.

"That doesn't help Alastor!" said Dumbledore, trying to break up the fight.

"Well, apparently Harry has been chosen for a greater purpose." said Alucard, walking down the stairs very calmly.

"What are you doing down here boy?" asked the greasy haired Potions Master Snape. Alucard just pushed past him.

"So," said Alucard and he summoned a chair to sit on, "Why would anyone want Harry to be a part of this incredibly dangerous tournament?"

"Who is t'is?" demanded the giant Headmistress of Beauxbatons Olympe Maxine. "And why is a student in t'is meeting?"

"I am a representative from the Palas y Proffwydi." said Alucard. "So, therefore, I am allowed in you little meetings."

"I never-!" said Madam Maxine.

"Yeah yeah." said Alucard. He got up and walked over to Harry. "Tell me Harry, why would anyone want you in this tournament?"

Before Harry could answer, his scar was revealed to Alucard. Alucard looked at it questionly, and then he touched it. Then, Alucard saw several scenes flash before his eyes. A young Dumbledore was talking to a young boy when a locker caught fire. Then a giant snake hissing around a chair. Finally, a scratchy voice from the chair telling a rat-like man that it must be Potter for the spell to work.

"What are you?" asked Alucard as he backed away. He had never had that happen before.

"Alucard, what happened?" asked Dumbledore.

"N- Nothing." Alucard lied. "What is he?"

"He was the one who defeated Dark Lord." said Snape. "He's the Chosen One." As Snape said 'Chosen One' he rolled his eyes. It was here that the newest prophecy from the Book of the Keeper that appeared that morning came to Alucard's mind:

_The Final Sanctum shall come to pass_

_On the mid-eve of the fated battle_

_Of the Dark Lord and the Chosen One_

_On the grounds of mystic teachings_

"I'm leaving." Alucard said. He ran as fast as he could back to his room. He slammed the door shut. Alucard looked at the Book and slowly walked toward it. It was glowing slightly in a black aura. "Book of the Keeper, show me the seals for the Final Sanctum."

The Book opened and flipped through its pages on its own. It stopped and on the blank pages blood red ink formed the seals. It was a pentagram with five ancient sigils that Alucard did not recognize on its sides. At the tips of the pentagram were another set of sigils that Alucard, again, could not recognize. Around the circle was a saying that Alucard believed looked familiar, but he was uncertain.

"The Final Sanctum…" said Alucard with the seal reflecting in his eyes. "Amazing."

Getting an idea, Alucard took out his map and had it float above the Book. Saying an ancient spell, Alucard had the seal from the Book come out of the pages and become part of the map, with Hogwarts dead center of the pentagram. As the spell was completed, Alucard smiled, knowing he was one step closer to fulfilling his destiny.

**Later That Night**

Alucard decided that he needed to place the first seal of the Final Sanctum. According to the map, the seal he should first place is located deep in the Dark Forest. He left late at night, making sure no one finds or follows him. He phased through walls. He used his superior speed and reflexes to jump off the high walls of the castle and avoid any and every one. Soon, he arrived at the Dark Forest.

"Cozy." said Alucard as he walked through the forest. It was dark, and misty, and there were many animal howls and moans. He felt right at home.

As he was walking, Alucard encountered several large spiders. They were almost as big as Ron Weasely's Boggart. They tried to sneak up on Alucard, but Alucard was able to sense then since they started 'hunting' him. One attacked him by pouncing, but Alucard grabbed one of its hairy legs and twirled it into the other jumping spider. Two more came out of the brush and shot webbing at the vampire. However, Alucard jumped into the air and slammed his boots on the heads of the two spiders and made them go squish. The two from earlier barred their venom-dripping fangs and pounced again. Alucard got irritated and snapped his fingers, causing the giant spiders to burst in flames. The flaming arachnids fell past Alucard and burned to ashes.

"I hate spiders." said Alucard as he walked on the burnt carcasses.

Checking the map, Alucard arrived at a small clearing and smiled. It was a full moon, and he had arrived at the location of the first seal. Putting the map away, he walked to the center of the clearing. Focusing his magic, he began chanting in an ancient language. But before he could get the spell going, a silver tipped arrow came out of his throat, and he fell to the ground.

"Get up vampire." said a deep voice. "We know what you are capable of." Alucard stood up and pulled the arrow out.

"That hurt." said Alucard in a raspy voice as his throat healed. Looking at his assailant, Alucard noticed that he was surrounded by a herd of centaurs. "Centaurs, huh? Never encountered your kind before."

"And we never encountered one of you before." said the centaur that shot the arrow. "An abomination that arose from the union of the most evil witch and the most vile vampire-"

"Don't you dare talk about my parents like that, mule boy." Alucard said with great spite in his voice. "What are you all doing here anyway? According to that giant spawn Hagrid, you creatures don't come into this part of the Dark Forest."

"Hagrid is right." said the centaur. He must have been the leader of this herd, as he did all the talking. "But the stars have told us to stop you, an emissary of the Darkness."

"Oo, that's a new one." said Alucard. "Emissary of the Darkness. I quite like that. So the stars told you to come and stop me. Did they tell you everything I can do?"

"They told us to do everything in our power to stop you." said the centaur chief. He signaled his warriors to ready their bows.

"Hmm, let me see," said Alucard, "One, two, three, four… so there's thirty of you and one of me. It hardly seems fair… to you."

"Fire!" screamed the chief. A flurry of arrows came flying at Alucard. Alucard focused his magic, and said an incantation the Book of the Keeper taught him after his slaughter of the Sisters of the Dark.

"Hud Tywyll Sêl-Lefel Tri Datganiad!" said Alucard. His body started glowing in a black/red aura. His senses became stronger. He could smell the sweat of each centaur, hear their breathing, and feel the vibrations of their heartbeats from where they were standing. The arrows were moving slower to Alucard. Some of his vampiric powers have been released. Other than the aura, Alucard's eyes were the only physical thing that changed. Instead of deep blue, they were a dull red.

Clapping his hands together, he released a shockwave of wind that blasted the arrows away. The centaurs were frozen with fear. Only when their chief rallied them did they continue their attack. Some had swords and they galloped to Alucard. As they swung, grabbed their swords and sent electricity through them, causing the centaurs to die. Many more centaurs rushed towards him, and more still had their bows ready. Alucard waved his hands around and a very thick fog came into the forest. It was so thick that the centaurs couldn't see their noses, let alone Alucard.

As Alucard disappeared in the fog, he started picking off the centaurs one by one. The screams were magnificent. Each one was better than the last. With every single one he picked off, he fed on their blood. It was a rather quick job, and quite honestly, it was embarrassing (and quite horrifying), for the centaurs. These so called proud, philosophical warriors were being easily disposed of by one vampire who they greatly underestimated. Soon, there was no other centaur besides the chief.

"AHH!" screamed the chief. "Where are you? Too scared to finish me off? Give me a warrior's death!" Nothing happened. He started getting even more frightened, so he started firing off arrows at random. When he ran out of arrows, he really started freaking out. "You _are_ too scared to kill me! Ha ha! You're just a mutt, a dog of your over-glorified destiny-!"

"Silence!" screamed Alucard. He appeared right in front of the chief centaur. He looked a lot of taller than usual. "I'm a dog? Then your dog food." Focusing all of his vampiric powers, he transformed his right arm into a dark, spectral demon hound with razor sharp teeth. Thrusting his arm, he released the hound.

"AAHH!" screamed the chief centaur. The sound that came after were far too disturbing to describe. Even Alucard had to look away from what was transpiring. Soon, the noises stopped and the hellhound turned into energy and fused back with Alucard. Taking a deep breath, Alucard resealed his powers.

Continuing the spell for the seal, Alucard focused his magic. From using the hellhound, Alucard was feeling really weak. Even with the blood he had taken from all the centaurs, summoning the hellhound took too much out of him. However, he completed the seal. The seal was glowing in an eerie black flame that was so dark that it made the entire clearing seem brighter in comparison.

"Thus begins," began Alucard, "the Final Sanctum."

**Hud Tywyll Sêl-Lefel Tri Datganiad – Dark Magic Seal: Level Three Release**


	8. Dragon's Blood

** unique0987654321 There are no pairings. I don't think I can write pairings in all honesty. Although, I can always make Alucard a bit of a flirt if I want to.**

**P.S. What is a gen?**

_**Flashback Text!**_

** Chapter 8 Dragon's Blood **

**November 24**

There was excitement in the air at Hogwarts this day. It was the day for the first task of the TriWizard Tournament. Nobody knew what was going to be, although the hoped it would be a great show. The Weasely twins Fred and George were taking bets against the four champions. They all seem to have been practicing their spells and studying for what ever may they may face.

Alucard however was getting sick and tired of the entire student population speak of the Tournament. He had to stay in his room to block out most of the endless buzzing. Because of the preparations, Alucard has been unable to create the second seal. That and he was still recovering from his summoning of the hellhound. It has been over three weeks since that happened, and he was still feeling the after effects.

He was extremely exhausted. Even the littlest amount of light hurt his eyes, even when he was wearing his sunglasses. He even spelled them so that from his point of view the lenses were completely black. No matter how much blood he drank from his black flask, he didn't feel much better. The flask was being used so often and he was drinking so much that he was running low on blood.

Right now, Alucard was in the Grand Hall, at a section of the Hufflepuff table all by himself as everyone was too afraid of him to get close, staring at his lunch. It was an American meal consisting of a double cheese burger (no pickle, tomatoes, mustard, or ketchup) and a side order of fries with a salad. For a drink, Alucard had a Wizard drink called Butterbeer, which Alucard was not too fond of. He wasn't hungry, per say. He was more _thirsty _than anything else.

"Attention everyone!" said Prof. McGonagall. "After lunch, the three schools are to report to the Quidditch Field to support your respective champions. The Champions have already been dismissed to head down to a tent set up for them to make last minute preparations and wait for their times for their own tasks."

Everyone started leaving, and Alucard wearily stood up. His food was untouched. On his way out, Madam Pomfrey saw how sickly Alucard looked and looked him over.

"Alucard, are you all right?" asked the school nurse. She stopped Alucard and felt his forehead. "You feel freezing cold! Let's get you to bed."

"Oh please." said Alucard. "I don't get sick. I'm just exhausted. Trust me, after this Task I'm passing out for about a week."

"I really can't allow you to-" started Madam Pomfrey.

"Let me go." said Alucard. He was far too exhausted to deal with this woman. "I swear to you that I will go to bed after the Task. Just, please, let me watch the Champions today."

"All right." said the nurse after a minute to think. "Just promise me that you'll come to see me for a check-up after the Task, okay?"

"I promise." said Alucard, happy to get away from this overbearing woman.

Walking outside, Alucard was thankful that it was an exceptionally dark and cloudy day. He didn't believe his eyes could handle the sun in his current state. He heard the students not that far ahead of him and he followed them to the Quidditch field. As he entered and found his seat, he noticed that the field was turned into a desolate cave like area. This brought up Alucard's curiosity.

"Welcome everyone to the First Task of the TriWizard Tournament!" said Dumbledore with his voice enhanced. "I would like to tell you all that even though you all are excited, you should stay relatively quiet for your own safety. For the creatures that the four Champions are facing are extremely powerful and frightening. Now, at the sound of the cannon, Cedric Diggory will-"

BOOM! A large explosion came from a cannon that was above the Champions tent. Everyone cheered and Cedric Diggory walked onto the field. Alucard was really unimpressed by the man. He watched as the Hufflepuff boy snuck around and noticed that he was heading to a golden egg. As he was getting closer, a blast of blue flame shot out of a blue rock. However, it wasn't a rock; it was a blue scaled dragon. The moment that the dragon roared, Alucard gained some of his energy back. A real live dragon was in front of him, and the memories came flooding back to him.

_**As a child, Nicci would tell stories of the might creatures known as dragons. She told him about the different types of dragons. Dragons that could breathe fire, dragons who thrived in the coldest regions of the world, dragons that could move through the earth as a fish swims through water, and many more types.**_

"_**Parts of dragons are also used for medicinal purposes." Nicci said as she continued her stories. "Their scales, when crushed into a fine powder, could accelerate the healing of a fatal wound beyond anyone's comprehension. Their claws were harvested and used to make weapons, or used in forgeries to make weapons stronger, sharper, and sturdier."**_

"_**What else could dragons be used for?" asked a young Alucard. He was showing show much excitement. Nicci loved that her son loved to learn.**_

"_**For many things." said Nicci. "Actually, their bodies alone can be used for so many things that it is impossible to count the ways. Even now, outside of the Palace, there are people who are discovering more and more uses for dragons. But there is something that they will never discover."**_

"_**What is it?" asked Alucard.**_

"_**Dragon's Blood." said Nicci.**_

"_**Dragon's Blood?" Alucard wondered. "What about Dragon's Blood?"**_

"_**Alone, it can be poisonous in large doses," said Nicci, "But with a spell the Sisters of the Dark created, it can do so much more."**_

"_**What can it do?" Alucard asked excitedly. "What is the spell?" Smiling, Nicci whispered in Alucard's ear. She answered his questions, and he gave a large smile. **_

A roar brought Alucard back to his senses. Cedric Diggory had defeated his dragon and recovered the golden egg. His face was badly burnt. After a few minutes, Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons had to receive a golden egg from a green dragon. She used a spell to make the dragon to fall asleep. However, after she retrieved the egg and she turned to leave, the dragon snored and shot out a thin jet of flame that caught her skirt on fire.

Viktor Krum was the third Champion to face his dragon. This dragon looked more serpentine than the other two, with wings in the middle of its back. Alucard, having studied dragons during his time at the Palace of the Prophets and figured that it was from China, as it looked like the old paintings the Palace had. Krum shot out a curse that cause the dragon to thrash about, possibly because it was blinded, and it smashed its eggs, but Krum was able to receive his Golden Egg.

Then came the so called 'Chosen One', Harry Potter. This Fourth Year didn't seem to stand a chance, as his dragon looked the most ferocious, but remained as calm as one would be if one was fighting a dragon. Summoning his broom stick, Harry left the arena and the dragon followed. Nobody said anything as they waited for something to happen. Alucard, however, was making a plan for the four dragons.

Soon there was a loud roar and Harry flew back into the arena and grabbed his egg. There was cheer that made Alucard's ears ring. As everyone was leaving the Quidditch Field, Alucard snuck into the Dark Forest, waiting for nightfall.

As he waited for night to come, Alucard watched the dragon handlers rounded and caged the dragons. He made sure to watch to see if the dragons had any weaknesses, any limp or gash that he could use to his advantage. He then followed them deep into the Dark Forest, somewhere east of where he put the first seal. Soon, a red head was told to go ahead and Apparatus to Romania to prepare the dragons return. As soon as he disappeared, Alucard made his move.

"Gwinwydd Rhwymo." Alucard said. From the trees came long green plant vines that grabbed the remaining eight witch and wizards by the throats and pinned then to several trees. "Don't worry; I'll take care of you all in a bit."

Alucard stumbled near the cages. Getting ready, he snapped his fingers, destroying the dragons' cages. Before they knew what was going on, the vampire had the used what was left of the cages and pinned all four of the dragons to the ground. While they were struggling, some of the bindings came undone, so Alucard used vines to tie them to the ground. They tried to breathe fire, but the vines tightened so much they could hardly breathe at all, let alone fire.

"I'm sorry." said Alucard as he walked to the Chinese dragon. "I'm so very sorry."

Lifting his hand, Alucard shot out a lightning bolt at the dragons' neck, causing the dragon to start bleeding. It wasn't bleeding seriously enough to kill it, but it was enough for Alucard to test. Getting on his knees, he silently said the incantation that Nicci whispered to him ages ago.

"Iachâ Fi, Cryfhau Fi, Grymuso i Mi." Alucard said as he leaned in next to the dragon's blood.

He then bit down and drank. It tasted different from human blood. It tasted more…powerful. More like actual power in liquid form. As he drank, he felt stronger, his senses returned to normal. His hunger subsided and he felt fuller quicker. Soon, he was better than normal.

"Ahh!" said Alucard as he popped his neck. "Much better! I need more of this stuff! It's like the Nectar and Ambrosia of the Gods of old! Hmm…"

Taking out his flask, Alucard began thinking. Then he had another idea. Shooting lighting at the dragons to make them start bleeding profusely, he said an incantation. As he was saying the spell, the blood from the dragons rose into the air and came to Alucard's open flask. The blood from the four dragons swirled around each other as they entered the flask. Soon, every drop of dragon blood was in the flask. Before he closed the flask, Alucard said the same incantation he said before he first drank the Chinese dragon's blood.

"Monster!" screamed a wizard. "How could you do such a thing to such might creatures?"

"I needed to heal." said Alucard. "Nothing more, nothing less. Everything that has a heartbeat is nothing but food to me. It is by my will that I don't feed on you humans when I please."

"You're a student at the school, aren't you?" asked another wizard.

"What concern is that of yours?" Alucard asked.

"When we release ourselves, we will report you to Dumbledore and the Minister!" said the wizard.

"And what makes you think you'll live long enough to tell them?" asked Alucard.

"What?" screamed a witch. "You plan to kill us?"

"I have a spell to perform later in life." said Alucard. "And I'm not sure how many is required."

"How many…_what_?" asked the witch.

Smiling, Alucard walked up to her and bit down on her throat. He sucked her blood and felt her memories flow into him. As he was doing this, he stabbed her heart with a Dacra and absorbed her magic. He did this with the other ones. He felt stronger than ever with their blood and magic within him.

"The Final Sanctum will be completed." said Alucard as he walked over the bodies. "No matter the cost."

After destroying any evidence of what had transpired that night, Alucard walked away from the area. As he walked, the map of Hogwarts that told him where to place the seals started glowing and growing hot. Taking it out, Alucard noticed that he was near the location to put the second seal. He kept walking, the map glowing brighter and hotter as he got closer to his destination.

As soon as he arrived the map returned to normal. Looking around, Alucard saw a small island on a little pond with a waterfall in the background. The water looked pure and clean. Going ahead with his plan, Alucard walked to the little island. When he landed, Alucard said the same incantation he said for the first seal. The black flames burned into the ground, forming the seal Alucard could not read.

"Two seals down, three to go." Alucard said and he walked back to the castle, feeling more alive than ever.

**Gwinwydd Rhwymo –Binding Vines**

**Iachâ Fi, Cryfhau Fi, Grymuso i Mi – Heal me, Strengthen me, Empower me**


	9. A Brawl During the Yule Ball

** unique0987654321 thanks for telling me about the gen thing. It's a good thing for me to know. And the seals aren't being removed, their being created, just so you know.**

**Chapter 9 A Brawl During The Yule Ball**

**December 23****rd****, 1994**

Running. That is what Alucard has been doing for the past two weeks. Ever since the Headmasters of the three schools and the Head of Houses announced that there was to be a Ball, something about it being a tradition of the Tournament, on Christmas Eve, every girl and a few guys have been chasing him all over the grounds, wanting to ask him out to the dance. Because of this, Alucard wasn't given time to even bother looking for the other seals. Since the announcement, Alucard hated his natural vampire attraction.

He couldn't hide in his room. He tried that at first, but they pounded at his door till the Prefects sent them to bed. So he would run and hide in the shadows until the coast was clear, He even went to the classes just so he could have some quiet. The droning of the teachers was far more favorable than the high pitched squeaks of the swarm of girls and boys. At least only Fourth Years and above were allowed to attend the dance, so he had less people to deal with.

Right now, there were only eight girls and four boys chasing Alucard. The boys Alucard really didn't care for and he could only remember the names of a few girls because they had been chasing him for the past two weeks. The Beauxbatons Champion Fleur Delacour, the Slytherin Pansy Parkinson, the Ravenclaws Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood, and a few of Fleur's friends. The sad thing was, most of them had dates already.

"Alucard!" yelled Cho. "I need to ask you something!"

"Hors de mon chemin!" cried out Fleur as she pushed past Cho. "Monsieur Alucard! I wish to ask vous something!"

"Get away from me!" screamed Alucard over his shoulder. This scared him more than anything he has ever faced before. And he really couldn't fight them. There'd be nothing left of them, and they would surely be missed.

Not looking where he was going, Alucard rammed into a wall and fell on his back. The girls (more like ravenous sharks at this point) helped him up. When he got to his feet, Alucard was backed up to the wall. The bombarded him with the same question over and over. Pansy Parkinson pushed her way past the other girls and got right in Alucard's face.

"Hot stuff, go to the dance with me!" she said.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Cho Chang asked as she went around Pansy.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Luna Lovegood asked.

"Will vous go to the dance with me?" Fleur asked.

"Irez-vous à la danse avec moi?" Fleur's friends asked at the same time, clawing at each other to get to Alucard.

Over and over. This was giving Alucard a migraine like no other. And he never gets sick! Alucard noticed that the boys were unable to get a word in edge wise. Finally, Alucard had enough.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed the vampire. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ALL BOTHERING ME ABOUT THIS DAMN DANCE! MOST OF YOU ALREADY OF DATES! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! And Pansy, get in my face again and you'll lose yours. You understand me?"

The entire group was too afraid to move. Then Alucard slightly jumped at them and they scattered like cockroaches. The four guys remained. They were admittedly good looking, but Alucard did not swing that way. While they were still afraid, they walked up to Alucard and tried to ask him to the dance. But before they could get the first word out of their mouths, Alucard gave them a stare that would make the wolf goddess Lupa cower back in fear. As the boys ran away, Alucard walked for a bit.

"Annoying little parasites…" mumbled Alucard as he rubbed his temples. While walking, he turned a corner and bumped into Hermione Granger. "Ow! Watch where you're go- oh, it's just you."

"Sorry…" said Hermione. Her face was red.

"_Oh great."_ thought Alucard. _"Don't tell me she's going to ask me out now."_

"So, um… Alucard…" stuttered Hermione.

"Yes?" asked Alucard, waiting for her to ask her question.

"Even though I'm going to the dance with Viktor," said Hermione, "would you dance with me before the night is over?" Alucard stood there with wide eyes.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Alucard. "Well, that's the first time anyone has asked me that! Ha ha ha ha ha! This is the funniest thing I heard in years!"

"So… so is that a yes?" asked Hermione, becoming a bit irritated.

"Ha ha ha ha." Alucard kept on laughing. "Sorry, let me calm myself down a bit. Okay, I'm okay. Sorry about that. Now, for my answer. No. I will not dance with you. I don't do dances. Not anymore at least. Again, sorry."

Hearing his response, Hermione gathered up her books that fell to the ground and walked away around the corner. Satisfied that he should be left alone for at least a little bit, Alucard started walking away. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the sound of skin against skin and bone against stone. Using his superior hearing, Alucard heard what was going on.

"So, you think you're worthy of asking Alucard out, you filthy mud-blood!" screamed Pansy. Her voice screamed jealousy and her friends were snickering. "You're nothing but garbage! The sow of the Wizarding people!" She smacked Hermione again, and that's where Alucard got mad.

"A sow?" wondered Alucard as he phased through the wall. "No wonder the House of Slytherin commands such respect. What strong lanquage."

"How did you do that?" screamed Pansy.

"So, four against one." said Alucard, ignoring Pansy. He looked Hermione over. "You'll live. Now, you rest there and let me take care of these cattle."

"Did you just call us cows?" asked Pansy.

"Did I stutter?" said Alucard, being a smart ass.

"How dare you!" screamed Pansy. Taking out her wand, she aimed at Alucard. "Confringo!"

An explosion came from the tip of her wand in a stream. It was point blank, but Alucard wasn't afraid. He didn't even move. He was mentally keeping the spell frozen, while Pansy's magic kept feeding the spell.

"Merlin's Beard!" screamed Pansy.

"Did you know, Pansy," started Alucard, "that if your magic is being used the way it is now, it starts draining from your very life force if the spell isn't stopped?"

"Do something you idiots!" screamed Pansy.

Her friends grabbed their wands, but Alucard was prepared for that. Without even muttering a spell, he shook the ground like an earthquake and made a tempest of wind come into the hallway. The powerful winds blew the Pansy's friends far down the hall. Smiling, Alucard noticed that Pansy was looking pale and frail. Deciding that allowing her to die would be potentially problematic; he stopped her little spell and smacked her to the ground. Bending down, he grabbed her face in his hand.

"Now," started Alucard, "you need to stop being jealous of Hermione. She is smarter than you and she can actually make friends without frightening them into being her friend. Also, because of your selfish and bratty behavior, no one will ever truly like you. You'll just end up like a filthy used rag, left behind after being used. So leave her alone, or I will let you die the next time you pull a stunt like this. Do you understand me?"

"Yes…" said Pansy quietly.

"Good." said Alucard. "Now get out."

Pansy stood up and ran as fast as she could to her friends. Before she turned around, Alucard saw tears in her eyes. Chuckling, Alucard turned around and helped Hermione up. Looking her over again, she had a cut lip and the back of her head was bleeding.

"Just a few scrapes, nothing to serious." said Alucard. "Here, let me." Waving his hand over her face, her cuts healed. The blood disappeared. All in all, she was completely healed.

"Thank you." said Hermione. "Why did you stand up to them for me?"

"I hate bullies." Alucard said. "Always picking fights because they hate aspects of themselves. It's pathetic. Let me walk you to the Grand Hall."

"That was nice of you." said Hermione after a few minutes of silence. "How were you able to do such powerful magic without a wand or saying a spell?"

"I never had to use a wand." said Alucard. "I have had ages to use spells that would make Dumbledore and Voldemort seethe with jealousy."

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Hermione.

"So?" said Alucard. "He's just an over-confident wizard with no real talent."

"You know, you're very brave." said Hermione.

"What makes you say that?" asked Alucard.

"You don't seem to be afraid of anything." Hermione explained. "You are obviously stronger than you let on, and you seem to know more than one normally would at our age."

"Is that so?" Alucard said. "Well, you really shouldn't concern yourself with me. I'm far too dangerous for anyone."

"Why is that?" asked Hermione.

"It's best if you didn't know." said Alucard. "Ah, here's your stop."

"Oh, thank you…" said Hermione. Alucard turned around and started to leave. "Hey, Alucard!"

Alucard stopped and turned around. He was then tackled by Hermione, who then kissed Alucard. It wasn't bad. The kiss lasted for quite a bit, or at least that is how it felt to Alucard. Hermione ended the kiss and pulled away, her face beet red.

"Thanks again." She said with a smile. She then walked into the Grand Hall.

"That was unexpected." said Alucard.

Taking in the realization that he was kissed (even though it was far from the first), Alucard walked out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. Descending down the stairs, he saw that the blond haired brat Malfoy was trying to make Pansy Parkinson feel better. As Alucard got to the last step, Malfoy looked at him and gave an angry look. Alucard really didn't care. Then Malfoy stood up and ran towards Alucard.

"Hey!" said Malfoy. Alucard ignored him. "Hold still you bastard!"

"What do you want?" asked Alucard as Malfoy grabbed his shoulder.

"How dare you treat Pansy in such a way?" demanded Malfoy.

"What do you mean?" Alucard wondered. "That I turned her down like I did every girl at Hogwarts? Did she even tell you that she has been hounding me to go to the Ball with her? I guess she just has to settle for a spoiled little boy with daddy issues and a power complex."

"What!" screamed Malfoy. He swung his arm back and punched Alucard in the face.

"Good punch, however I don't have the time deal with such a lowly creature." said Alucard, rubbing his jaw.

"Lowly crea-" said Malfoy. "How dare you say you're better than me?"

"Simple," Alucard said, "because I am better than you. In every aspect."

"Prove it!" demanded Malfoy.

"Name the time and the place, little man." said Alucard.

"Fine." said Malfoy. "A duel in the classroom 1A on the First Floor, during the Yule Ball at 10:00. Just the two of us!"

"Very well." said Alucard.

**December 24, 1994**

The Yule Ball was going on. All the decorations were spread out around the entire school, but the closer to the Grand Hall one gets, the more decorations one encounters. Alucard had never seen such festive spirit. Girls had crowded the bathrooms, trying to get as beautiful as they could. The boys had locked themselves in their common rooms trying to get as clean as possible. However, right now they were all dancing at the Yule Ball.

Alucard was currently waiting inside of the classroom that Draco had said to meet at, having already spelled the room with a silence charm. He had been counting the minutes because he was so bored. When he counted to 10:10, Alucard became so bored that he pulled up a chair, put his feet on a desk and leaned back. Taking out a bottle of red wine from his duster and took a long drink. Alucard hummed to the music he was able to hear. Finally, at 12:30, Malfoy had shown up. He even brought along his two goons.

"So that freak never showed up." said Malfoy, unable to see Alucard in the darkness. "What a coward."

"Don't take my patience as cowardice you fool." said Alucard, lighting torches on the wall with magic. "You're the coward. You're the one who is over two hours late and the one who has brought his two lackeys to help him lose a fight."

"_Lose_ this fight?" asked Malfoy. His lackeys laughed. "It's three against one."

"I fought a thousand to one before." said Alucard. "And they were Muggles. And they were able to actually hit me with their bullets."

"Bullet?" asked the fat, gorilla armed boy to Malfoy's right.

"A Muggle weapon you idiot." said Alucard. "Honestly Draco, why do you have idiot as friends? Is it because they are easy to twist around your finger?"

"Colloshoo!" yelled the muscleman to Malfoy's left. From his wand came a sticky ectoplasm that shot at Alucard's feet. At the last second, Alucard jumped out of the way.

"Deprimo!" screamed the right thug. As Alucard landed, he felt an immense pressure push him down. It caused him to get on one knee. Before Alucard could do anything else, Malfoy attacked.

"Crucio!" said Malfoy. Nothing happened. Alucard didn't feel different, and only felt an itch.

"What was that supposed to do?" asked Alucard. "Nothing? Okay, my turn. Ynni Tonnau!"

Black energy circled around Alucard, forming a ring. This ring then expanded out, too fast for the three bullies to react, and it blasted them to the ground. Then Alucard snapped his fingers, causing vines to appear and wrap around Malfoy and his thugs. However, only Malfoy was able to jump out of the way. As the right thug was being wrapped up in a cocoon of vines, the left thug used a spell to cut the vines enough to escape their grasp. As Malfoy forced his goon up, Alucard kicked him in the stomach and grabbed the head of the goon. When Malfoy stood back up, Alucard made sure that he watched him freeze the body of the goon.

"Goyle!" yelled Malfoy, apparently talking about the one that had just been frozen. He then looked at the plant cocoon. "Crabbe!"

"So that's their names." said Alucard, not truly caring. "Well, have you learned your lesson?"

"Lesson?" said Malfoy. "Lesson? What lesson?"

"That you're not as tough as you think you are." said Alucard. "To prove to you that you are an insignificant worm compared to me."

"GAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Malfoy. He dropped his wand and punched at Alucard. Alucard expected this and grabbed Malfoy's fist. He then twisted Malfoy's arm so it was behind his back and pinned the blond haired brat to the floor. The more Malfoy struggled, the more Alucard twisted his arm. Malfoy screamed in pain.

"Now, from your screams of pain, I can tell you learned your lesson." said Alucard. Malfoy kept struggling. "You're lucky I'm in a festive mood, or I would kill you and your thugs. And I have a Christmas gift for you: I'll erase you and your friend's memories of what happened in here, but leave the emotions of what you experienced. But try this again, and I will drain you of every last drop of blood you have."

Alucard punched Malfoy, affectively knocking him out. As he unwrapped Crabbe and unfroze Goyle, he started the simple memory erasing spell.

"Atgofion begone, teimladau yn aros am byth." said Alucard, as a bright, white flash of light emanated from his hands. After the three bullies had their memories erased, Alucard thought it would be funny to change their dress robes into actual dresses and put them in the Great Hall for everyone to see in the morning.

**Ynni Tonnau- Energy Wave**

**Antgofion begone, teimladau yn aros am byth- Memories begone, feelings remain forever**


	10. Meeting the Dark Lord

**Chapter 10 Meeting the Dark Lord**

**February 24, 1995**

Since the Yule Ball and Malfoy's embarrassment, Alucard has only been able to make one seal. This thoroughly annoyed the vampire. He wanted to create the seals and leave this pathetically boring school. However, the map never reacted when Alucard walked around the grounds. Alucard theorized that the map would tell him when to make the seals, like the time after he killed the dragons. It has been nearly two months, and nothing has happened. Now, the Second Task of the TriWizard Cup is occurring.

The Second Task had the Champions swim to retrieve an item that was stolen from them. To get to the stands that were built on the black lake, Alucard had to sit in a crowded boat with eleven, First Year students. These students were buzzing about time, history, the future, and a blue box. Alucard sat as far away from them as he could get, so he sat on the bow of the boat bouncing his knee.

"_These brats are annoying!_" thought Alucard. "_It's like they have known each other for centuries! It seems that they are more like the same person!"_

When the Task started, Alucard sat as far away from the students. With his back turned, Alucard started to meditate in order to kill time. He only had a problem with it because he could not make a Grace in front of everyone. If anyone would saw it, the Grace might be recognized. As he was meditating, the map grew exceedingly hot. He yelped in surprise, but no one noticed. They were paying too much attention to the Black Lake. Being careful, Alucard took out the map. It was glowing. According to the map, there was an island on the Black Lake.

Using a teleportation spell, Alucard arrived at the island. The island was small, covered in small thin trees and moss. It was quaint. Small birds flew around the island. Other than that, there was no other animal on the island, not even snakes.

"Let's get this over with." said Alucard. Chanting the spell, black flames appeared in the center of the island and formed an ancient sigil. Staring at the finished seal, Alucard stood their deep in thought. Then he heard chanting off in the distance. Teleporting back, Alucard realized that everyone was crowed in the front of the stands.

Walking towards the crowd, Alucard heard that Cedric Diggory won the Second Task, with Harry Potter receiving second, making them tied for first in the Tournament. Viktor Krum placed third and Fleur Delacour placed fourth. The Durmstang students were throwing a fit over the scoring.

After the Task, Alucard was shoved back into a small boat, but instead of being with the First Years, he was with Harry, the red-headed boy, and Hermione. Alucard sat on the bow again, with his back turned to the three. It was awkward; at least that's how it felt for Hermione and Alucard. There were a few minutes of silence, so Hermione broke the tension.

"So, um…Alucard." said Hermione. "How come I didn't see you at the Yule Ball?"

"I was plotting how to kill Malfoy." said Alucard. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Sorry I asked." said Hermione.

"What is wrong with you?" asked the red head.

"Sorry, did you say something?" asked Alucard, cleaning his ear with his pinky.

"Why are you such an arse!" asked the red head.

"I'm not an ass." Alucard said. "I'm just better than you."

"What makes you think that?" the red head asked.

"To a thing like me, a thing like you," started Alucard, "well, think how you would feel if a worm crawled up to you and started talking to you like an equal."

The three teenagers were unnerved by what Alucard said. The vampire enjoyed this. It had caused the others to sit there in silence. As soon as the boat landed, Alucard walked swiftly to his room. Then Alucard jumped on his bed and slept.

**June 24, 1995**

The death of a government official can be really annoying. After the Second Task, the Ministry of Magic official named Bartemius Crouch was found dead. Due to this, Dumbledore had increased the security around the grounds. Because of the security Alucard was unable to leave the castle. If he tried, he feared that he would be ousted as a vampire, and he being discovered would be counter-productive.

Today was the day of the Third and final task of the TriWizard cup. The castle was filled with many so many voices. Like with the other two Tasks, there were gambles on who would win, cheers for one or more of the Champions, and all out excitement. Alucard was obviously not a part of this, as he was locked up in his room with his pillow over his face. He was having a good nap.

Then, the Book of the Keeper opened up and flipped randomly through its pages. It floated off its stand and glowed on an eerie black light. The commotion made Alucard jump five feet in the air and land on the floor. Getting to his feet, Alucard grabbed the floating book. The pages stopped turning and words appeared.

"_**The Dark Lord, heir of the Serpent, shall rise**_

_**From the blood of the Chosen One**_

_**On the Eve of the Maze"**_

"So, Voldemort is coming back." said Alucard. "And Harry's blood is the key. That sounds like a familiar potion. That last part, however, what does it mean?"

"Attention!" said Prof. McGonagall over the speaker system. "Will all the students from the three schools please head down to the Quidditch Pitch to attend the Third and final task of the TriWizard Tournament. On behalf of the school faculty, I would like to wish good luck to the four Champions in this task."

Walking out of his room, Alucard encountered the students flooding through the corridors. He kept bumping into people, so he decided to the back wall and sit down for a while. In about fifteen minutes, the halls had enough room for a troll to move around. Alucard stood up, stretched, and left the castle. The path to the Pitch was deserted as everyone had rushed to the stands.

Alucard noticed that Alastor Moody was walking towards the back end of the Pitch. He was carrying the TriWizard Cup, the prize of the Tournament. Deciding to stay as far away from the Auror as possible, Alucard walked downwind. He heard Moody cough and his flask opening. However, in a brief moment, Alucard smelled a different coming from Moody. Reacting on instinct, Alucard tackled the insane man into a wall.

"Who are you?" asked Alucard as he raised Moody off his feet.

"What are you talking about?" said the questionable man. "I am your professor! Put me down!"

"You're lying." Alucard said as he stared in the man's one good eye. Glamouring the old man, Alucard asked again. "Now, tell me who you are!"

"Bartemius Crouch Jr."

"Why are you here?"

"To trick Harry Potter into giving me his trust and to take him to my lord and master, Lord Voldemort."

"How are you going to accomplish that?"

"Using the Cup as a Portkey."

"Where will the Cup take Potter?"

"A graveyard, located outside of Little Hangleton. From there, the Dark Lord will rise-"

"-Using a potion consisting of Potter's Blood. Not hard to figure out. Give me the Cup."

Taking the Cup in his hand, Alucard used a connection spell. This spell will allow Alucard to feel when the magic of the Portkey is activated. Giving the Cup back to the fake professor, Alucard told him to continue what he was going to do before this incident and forget what had transpired. In five minutes, Alucard arrived at the stands. The students were buzzing with excitement. The three schools were chanting and playing music to support the Champions. The four Champions were standing at several entrances to a hedge. As Alucard climbed to the highest seats, he saw that the entire Quidditch Pitch was transformed into a maze.

"The Eve of the Maze." whispered Alucard. Dumbledore walked through the corridors that led to the field and began his speech.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the Final Task of the TriWizard Tournament!" said Dumbledore. "I hope you all have enjoyed each other's company this year. I wish for your new friendships to last for the rest of your lives and then longer after that. To remind you of the Champion's positions, Mister Diggory and Mr. Potter are tied for first place, Mr. Krum is in third, and Miss Delacour is in fourth. The Champions will enter the maze in this order- first Mr. Diggory, then Mr. Potter, Mr. Krum, and finally Miss Delacour. If, for any reason, any of the Champions are unable to continue the task, they need only send red sparks from their wand into the sky. Now, before we begin, I would like the representative of the Palas y Proffwydi, Alucard, to come down and say a few words. Alucard."

Alucard sat there for a few moments, not sure what he should do. He then got up and slowly walked down the steps. He knew he was being stared at, and he HATED it.

"_Damn old wizard! I am going to make him pay for this! What is the point of keeping my distance if you won't let me stay alone!_" thought Alucard while grinding his teeth. He finally got to Dumbledore and looked around. "Well, what an interesting turn of events. I believe it's wonderful that Hogwarts has a 50% chance of winning the Tournament. Okay, I'm done with the pleasantries. Good luck and leave me alone."

As Alucard went to his seat, Dumbledore started clapping, which the students followed half-heartedly. A cannon went off, and the champions entered the maze. Thirty minutes passed, and nothing was happening. Nobody could see or hear anything. Soon, red sparks lit up the sky. Not long after, Fleur Delacour was being led back to the stands by Prof. Sprout the Herbology teacher. Even more time went by, and Alucard became increasingly bored and impatient. Then he felt the magic of the Portkey being activated.

Alucard stood up and descended the stairs to the ground. However, he was tripped on his way down by Malfoy. He fell, but he landed his hands on the steps and did back-flips down the stairs and landed on his feet. Turning around, he winked at Malfoy. Malfoy then stood up and walked towards Alucard, who in turn walked out of the stadium. Alucard's escape, unfortunately, was interrupted by the red headed friend of Hermione and Potter.

"Watch it!" said the red head. "It's you! I've been meaning to talk to you!"

"Hi Red." said Alucard.

"The name is Ron Weasely." said Ron.

"Oh, that's so interesting." said Alucard, really bored. "Is that all? I'm in a bit of a hurry."

Angry, Ron punched at Alucard. Alucard, expecting the punch, ducked which caused Ron to hit Malfoy. Alucard laughed hysterically.

"OW!" screamed Malfoy. "What was that for Weasely?"

"I wasn't aiming at you!" Ron said. "I was aiming for Alucard! Plus, it's not like you don't deserve it!"

"You want to hurt him too?" Malfoy asked. "What did he do to you?"

"He hurt Herm-" said Ron, but he started blushing. "He's just a jerk and he needs to learn respect."

"Tell me about it!" Malfoy said. "I think he has something to do with Crabbe, Goyle, and I wearing dresses Christmas morning. Shut it!"

"Sorry." said Ron who started laughing. "So, should we put our differences aside and teach him a lesson together?"

"Fine, but we tell no one." said Malfoy. They nodded to each other in agreement.

"How sentimental." Alucard said. "But I really don't have time for this."

Alucard kicked at the ground and ran backwards. The two wizards, while having a hard time keeping up, were able to follow the young vampire. When Alucard came to an area away from the stands, he bent down and swept his leg along the ground, tripping Malfoy and Ron. When they stood up, they had their wands at the ready.

"Too slow." stated Alucard.

He ran up and flicked both of their foreheads. As the fell to the ground, Alucard grabbed them by their collars and tossed them in the air. As they fell, Alucard did half of a back flip, landing on his hands, and kicked the two fourteen year old teenagers in their backs. While they were on the ground, Alucard stood on his feet and wiped his hands. Thinking that they were hurt enough that they couldn't move for a few hours, Alucard began a teleportation spell.

"Carpe Retractum!" yelled the two wizards. From their wands came ropes that tied around Alucard's neck.

"You two are really starting to piss me off!" said Alucard as the ropes tightened.

Grabbing the ropes, Alucard used the electricity spell Sioc, which caused electricity to travel down the ropes, through their wands, and violently shock the two wizards. The ropes were turned to ash. Their wands were smoldering, but still intact. For Ron and Malfoy, on the other hand, they were badly burnt and smoke was rising from their bodies.

"Maybe I over did it." said Alucard. He listened for their pulses and found them. Their heartbeats were faint, but they would live. Alucard still felt the magic of the Portkey, so he used the teleportation spell.

Alucard landed in a dreary, fog covered grave yard. It was dark, dank, and utterly fantastic! Or at least that's what Alucard believed. Then Alucard heard voices and screams. Blending in with the shadows, Alucard watched and listened. He recognized the screams as Potters'. But the other voices were cheers. Looking around, he saw that there were twenty black robed people wearing skull masks. Potter was on the ground, writhing in pain. A man in black robes was standing over him.

"Crucio!" said the bleach white, walking skeleton with a black robe as Potter screamed in pain. "Thatta boy, Harry. Your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy, Mudblood of a mother."

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry, shooting a red light from his wand. However, Voldemort just lifted his hand and sent the spell back at Harry.

"I'm going to kill you Harry." said the skeleton. Alucard deduced that this was Voldemort. "I'm going to destroy you. After tonight, no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight, if they speak of you it will only be of how you begged for death. And I, being a merciful lord, obliged. Get up!"

Voldemort made Harry get up with magic and then turned around. Harry, seeing his chance, turned ran behind a grave. Voldemort saw this and shot of a green blast of magic.

"Don't turn your back on me, Harry Potter!" yelled Voldemort. "I want you to look at me when I kill you! I WANT TO SEE THE LIGHT LEAVE YOUR EYES!"

Harry then appeared from behind the gravestone. He was breathing heavily. Both he and Voldemort stared at each other with such ferocity. They raised their wands and made their moves.

"Expelliarmus!" "Avada Kedavra!" they said at the exact same time.

Streams of magic, red from Harry's wand and green from Voldemort's collided. Two streams of pure magic were fighting against each other in a fight for dominance and survival. It was a sight to behold, and Alucard considered it to be one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. A dome of magic enveloped the two dueling wizards from the spells epicenter. Then from Voldemort's wand came four wisps of white light. They took form, and Cedric Diggory, an old grungy looking man, and two people who looked remarkably like Harry appeared. They told Harry something and rammed into Voldemort, causing a thick, white smoke like substance to distract the Dark Lord. Getting a chance, Harry jumped on Cedric Diggory's body and summoned the TriWizard Cup to him, teleporting them both away.

"No!" screamed Voldemort. He swung his wand arm and destroyed several grave stones.

"My Lord!" said one of the black robed followers. He was kneeling. "What are we going to do now?"

"Silence Lucius!" said Voldemort. "I'm thinking."

"So a walking skeleton is the infamous Dark Lord." said Alucard. "Very unimpressive. Can't even kill a child."

"Who goes there!" asked Voldemort. "Reveal yourself!"

Alucard stepped out of the shadows. The servants drew their wands in caution. Voldemort walked up a bit. They circled around each other, sizing the other up.

"Who are you?" The Dark Lord asked.

"My name is Alucard."

"How did you get here, my boy?"

"Magic."

"Don't get smart with me!"

"Temper, temper. You really should work on that."

"Silence! Why did you come here?

"I wanted to meet you. And from what I have seen, you're not that powerful, at least compared to me."

"How long have you been hiding in the shadows?"

"I wasn't hiding. I was just spectating. And I have been here since Harry Potter was on the ground."

"You're not going to tell me anything, are you?"

"I don't reveal secrets to insects."

"Then you are of no use to me. Avada Kadavra!"

A burst of green light came from Voldemort's wand in a powerful beam. The attack hit and Alucard was thrown back onto a grave stone in the shape of a cross. The top of the cross busted through Alucard's back and left him there impaled. He had green sparks circling him. Some blood was dripping from his mouth.

"It seems," Voldemort started, "That I don't know my own strength."

The servants started laughing with their master. With their backs turned, Alucard lifted himself off the cross. Alucard took out two Dacras and opened them. Then he threw them at Voldemort and a servant who was standing behind the Dark Lord. One Dacra impaled Voldemort's right shoulder, and the other was stuck in the servant's side.

"AAHH!" they screamed. "Are you all right, my Lord!" said the one known as Lucius.

"Don't touch me!" demanded Voldemort. Get this thing out of me!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Alucard, regenerating from his impalement.

"How are you alive?" demanded Voldemort.

"It takes a lot more than the Killing Curse to kill me." said Alucard. "That hurt though."

"Lucius get this thing out of me NOW!" screamed the Dark Lord.

"If you remove it he dies." said Alucard.

"What?" said several servants.

"What you and that man behind you have stuck in you is called a Dacra." said Alucard. "I won't go into any specifics, but if anyone but the thrower removes the Dacra, the impaled will die."

"Lies! Nothing has that kind of magic!" yelled Voldemort. In a fit of rage, he pulled out the Dacra from the other impaled one. He fell down dead the very second from the Dacra was removed. "Impossible!"

"No it's not." said Alucard. He opened his hand and the Dacra flew out of Voldemort's hand and into Alucard's. "It's just ancient magic. Far older than anything you can comprehend."

"Tell me more." said the Dark Lord.

"Can't." said Alucard. "I don't even know much about it. The magic of the Dacra is far older than I am."

"And you are how old?" asked Voldemort.

"Almost five hundred and fifty." admitted Alucard. The Dark Lord and his servants started laughing hysterically.

"You are over five hundred years old?" the Dark Lord asked. "Do you have the Philosopher's Stone?"

"That over-sought, under-rated Alchemy ingredient?" asked Alucard. "No, I am something far greater."

"And what, pray tell, is that?" asked Voldemort.

"Let me show you." said Alucard, with a smile of a killer on his face.

Running at full speed, he was nearly invisible to the dark wizards, just a blur. Grabbing the Dacra from Voldemort and ripping it out of him, Alucard threw it at a servant and decapitated him. Four of the servants surrounded Alucard, but with the Dacra in his hand, he twirled around. The glare of the Dacra was the only visible thing, looking like a stream of light. When he stopped moving, blood gushed from the four men. Alucard then looked at Voldemort, and Dark Lord saw a gold glow in his eyes.

"How dare you kill my Death Eaters!" questioned Voldemort. From the way his voice sounded, it seemed like only he should be able to kill his servants.

"They're called Death Eaters?" said Alucard while licking the blood off of the Dacra. "What a stupid name. Nothing can eat Death. That would mean that you could kill Death, and that's not a possibility."

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed Voldemort. Another green light shot out of Voldemort's wand. Alucard jumped out of the way. "Kill him!"

"Avada Kedavra!" "Bombarda!" "Confringo!" "Incendio!" were just a few of the spells incanted.

Many spells were being said. They were coming from all directions. However, Alucard was able to dodge them all. With his eyes closed, he ducked and dodged and maneuvered out of the spells direction. Alucard was able to hear the spells move through the air, smell the air burn with the magic that was being casted.

"Enough of this." said Alucard. "Du Cuiad Y Galon!"

Clapping his hands together, Alucard formed a black sphere. As he waved his hands, the sphere grew. The spells from Voldemort and his Death Eaters collided with the sphere and were absorbed into it. The sphere expanded more, and threw them all to the ground. When Voldemort and his Death Eaters stood up, Alucard disappeared.

"Where is he?" Voldemort asked.

"I don't know my Lord." said a Death Eater. There was only fifteen of the Death Eaters left, and they were driven to protect their master.

"AAAHHH!" screamed one Death Eater. He was forced to the ground and dragged into the fog. "AAAHHH! Help me! Oh my God! Master help me!"

"Leave him!" demanded the Dark Lord. "If he can be killed by a child, than he is too weak to be a Death Eater!"

Alucard jumped out of the shadows, fangs bared, and dived at Voldemort. However, Voldemort ducked so the Death Eater behind him had his neck chomped on. They rolled on the ground, but the Death Eater could no longer even scream. He was dead, with his blood flowing into Alucard. Picking up his dinner, he pushed it to a tall headstone so that they were both standing up. Two Death Eaters came up and saw what Alucard was doing.

"My Lord!" screamed the Death Eaters. "He's a-!"

Before he could speak, Alucard threw his two unopened Dacras that stabbed the two Death Eaters in the throat, thus killing them. Alucard's eyes glowed in the same gold color. The other Death Eaters were in front of Voldemort. There were only ten Death Eaters left.

"This is the most fun I had all year!" said Alucard with a smile. "You have no idea how boring Hogwarts is! I learned things far more advanced that what Hogwarts is capable of teaching when I learned to walk!"

"You insignificant brat!" Voldemort yelled. "How are you capable of doing this? I am the most powerful wizard in the world!"

"The most powerful wizard in the world?" asked Alucard. "Then you must have heard of this!"

Alucard raised his hand. In his palm formed a ball of liquid fire. He then threw his hand out, fingers extended, and the fire blasted out. It took the heat from the air, adding to its power and multiplying it. It grew and tumbled as it traveled to its target, illuminating the graveyard. It wailed while it shot through the air.

"Protego Maxima!" "Protego Horribilis!" "Protego Totalum!" "Salvio Hexia!" "Fianto Duri!" said all of the Death Eaters at once.

The spells formed a white shield that surrounded them all. Then the fire collided into the shield. The flame was not breaking through the shield. However, the fire was causing small cracks to appear all over. Soon, the spells canceled each other out. As the fire died, the shield burnt away.

"What kind of spell is that!" asked a Death Eater.

"That was Wizard's Fire. A magic as ancient as the Dacra." explained Alucard. "It is one of the most powerful spells in this world. It is a ball of pure magic aflame, alive with the purpose of the wizard who casted it."

"You didn't even use an incantation!" screeched Voldemort.

"I can do many spells without saying an incantation." said Alucard. "Then again, most wizards can do that anyways."

"Where can I learn such a spell?" The Dark Lord asked.

"If you can train your magic for a couple hundred years, you might have the skills to learn." said Alucard. "However, there isn't a person alive capable of even performing the spell, except for me that is."

"You will not defy me!" screamed Voldemort. "I am the Dark Lord!"

"Stop acting all high and mighty." said Alucard. "You are far from the most powerful being in the world."

"Then who is?" asked Voldemort. "You?"

"Maybe." said Alucard with a cocky smile.

"Don't you dare talk down to the Dark Lord!" said a Death Eater. He ran at Alucard, shooting magic off randomly. As he got to the vampire, Alucard side-stepped to the left and brought his Dacra to the back of the Death Eater's skull. Alucard's eyes again glowed gold.

"Why do your eyes glow gold every time you kill one of my men?" asked Voldemort.

"The Dacra is capable of taking the magic of another and transferring it to the killer." said Alucard.

"Give me that weapon!" screamed Voldemort. The Death Eaters started to run, but one look from Alucard froze them in their tracks. Voldemort threatened them, but they still could not move.

"Dynnu Hudol." Two Death Eaters were forcibly pulled towards Alucard. In the matter of seconds, the two of them were next to Alucard's sides. With one swing of both of his arms, Alucard decapitated both Death Eaters. "You only have seven Death Eaters left, I doubt you can risk losing the rest."

"Silence!" screamed Voldemort. He blasted the area where Alucard was standing, but Alucard jumped to the other side of the Dark Lord.

"Well, I have had fun Voldemort, but I must take my leave." said Alucard, giving a mocking bow. "And thanks for gathering several of your most powerful servants in one place."

Voldemort began to say something, but then he felt something move across his bare feet. Using the Lumos spell, he saw that blood was flowing towards Alucard. He looked up and saw Alucard giving him another smile, a smile a murderer would give his unsuspecting victim. However, Alucard felt an intense heat coming from his inner coat pocket. The map was hotter than it has ever been.

"_Now?_" thought Alucard with an intense scowl. "_You have the worst timing!_"

"What are you?" asked Voldemort.

"I am the ultimate predator." started Alucard. "I am the last disciple of the Sisters of the Dark. I am the son of Morgana Le Fey, the vampire Alucard!"

The remaining Death Eaters and Voldemort shot spells at Alucard. However, Alucard teleported away in a burst of light. Before he was fully teleported away, Alucard heard a pleasing sound.

"NNNYYYAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Voldemort in utter defeat.

**Du Cuiad Y Galon- Black Pulse**

**Dynnu Hudol- Magical Pull**


	11. Reuniting with an Old Friend

** Just a quick update everyone. Please enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 11 Reuniting with an Old Friend**

Alucard has only been to one funeral before this day. That was the last time he had cried, a hundred years ago. Today was a different fact all together. Everyone, including the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, were gathered in the Great Hall. They were wearing their cleanest and most formal attire. Alucard stood in the back, leaning on the wall. Despite not believing in the human's God, Alucard knew when to show respect for another's beliefs. All had their heads bowed, to pay their respects to the late Cedric Diggory.

The Great Hall was decorated in black tapestries. The magic ceiling that would take on the appearance of the sky was not taking a form. The teacher's dining table was replaced by Dumbledore's single chair. He was sitting in it, depressed after making his speech. After the speech, everyone started saying their good-byes.

Many students were conversing about their summer plans. Some were going across the sea to America for vacation, while others are staying home and relaxing. The students of the three schools had made many friends over the year, just like Dumbledore had hoped. They all promised to write each other via owls. Some students tried to get Alucard to tell them his plans and ask for where they could send their letters. For a change, Alucard let them down easy. He was in far too good of a mood. After besting Voldemort in battle, Alucard created the final two seals. The only bad part was that he did not know what to do from there. The Book of the Keeper was not telling him anything. It's like it went into a deep sleep.

"Alucard." said the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Yes?" asked Alucard.

"I was just wondering if you plan on returning to Hogwarts next year." Dumbledore said.

"Sorry, but I believe Hogwarts has already given me all that it has to offer." Alucard said.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." stated Dumbledore. "I hope you made some friends while you were here."

"You could say that." Alucard said, taking his leave.

Alucard walked towards the Dark Forest. He didn't want anyone to watch him teleport out of the grounds. He walked for an hour when he decided that he was far enough. Teleporting in a bright flash of light, Alucard landed in Whales. For several days and nights, Alucard had walked. He passed through several towns and villages. Soon, he came to an unpopulated area. There was nothing but mountains in the distance. A stream of the cleanest water one could ever find came from the mountains and fell over the cliff. A few trees here and there, but otherwise in was relatively flat. Until one reaches the cliff, then they would fall into the sea. Reaching his hand forward, Alucard touched a barrier.

"Still as strong as ever." said Alucard to himself.

He pushed himself through. Walking through the barrier was like walking through syrup. When he got passed the barrier, Alucard saw many more trees, all bearing fruit. These trees had apples, pears, oranges, and many more fruit. The pure stream curved around the trees. Flowers were blooming all around the area. Looking ahead, Alucard saw a wooden cottage.

This cottage had a small vineyard to its right, having grapes of several different kinds growing. To its right was an ordinary garden, with vegetables growing. In front there was a flower garden. Some of the plants were dead. Taking a deep breath, Alucard smelled something delicious being cooked. He could see smoke coming out of one of two stone chimney. As he walked towards the front door, he waved his hands over the dead flowers, healing them to full health.

"Hello!" said Alucard as he knocked on the door. No response. He knocked again. Yet again, no response.

Grabbing the door handle, he found the door unlocked. He opened the door and entered the cottage, calling out. Still, no one responded. Looking around, Alucard noticed that there was simple, handmade furniture all around the house. Trees, tables, and other furniture made from wood. There was a sun room to his right. In it was a large book shelf and a large window. Directly under the window was a window seat that had several pillows, and a small table that had a cup on it. To his right was a kitchen. There was a large wooden table with two chairs. There was a stone oven and a stove. Something was cooking and it made Alucard's mouth water.

"Hello!" cried Alucard. "Anybody home?"

Going into the next room, Alucard found a small bed with a quilt. There was no one in there either. He then entered the last room. In it was a larger bed that had its own fireplace. There were two tables at each side of the bed, and in the back corner there was a spool and thread. Alucard then walked back to the sun room. Picking up the cup, Alucard saw that there was some tea left. Taking a sip, he found it still warm.

Unbeknownst to Alucard, there was someone in the cottage. She was hanging on to the rafters, completely hidden. Her breathing was silent. She was wearing a dress that was light blue on the torso and gray on the sleeves and the skirt. Her long, blonde braid was slipping down her shoulder. As Alucard turned around and faced the book shelf, the woman swung on the rafters and kicked Alucard into the book shelf. The book shelf broke and Alucard was buried underneath a pile of books and wood.

Alucard stood up, paper and wood sliding off of him. While popping his back, the woman threw several concealed knives. Before they hit their target, Alucard melted them. But the woman was suspecting something like that, so the moment he melted the knives, she revealed a red leather rod that was attached to a gold chain and ran at him. She struck him with the red rod and Alucard screamed in pain.

The woman grabbed another knife and swiped at the vampire. Alucard was able to dodge it at the last second, it only cutting his cheek. Alucard then put his palm to the woman's stomach and pushed her through a wall with vampiric strength. Feeling relief after the rod was removed; Alucard went over to see if the woman was alive. He looked through the hole in the wall and saw that the woman wasn't on the ground. From his right came a foot that hit him square on the nose, breaking it. As he was pushed back by the force of the kick, the woman took out a cross bow with sharpened wooden stakes for ammo.

The woman fired the cross bow. The stakes impaled Alucard in both of his shoulders, his left thigh, and four stakes were in his stomach. While standing there bleeding, Alucard put his hand to the floor and sent vines to wrap around the woman. She struggled as Alucard ripped the stakes out of his body. He then jumped at her, a Dacra in hand, to slash at her. He notices and angled her body so that the Dacra cut the vines. She broke free and kicked Alucard in the jaw hard enough for it to break. Alucard flew into the next room and phased through the floor.

The woman looked around, ready for anything. She had her cross bow ready, and the red rod hanging from her wrist. Behind her, Alucard re-phased out of the floor. He opened his Dacra and through it at her. Due to her training, she was able to sense danger and turned around in time to stop the Dacra in mid-air with her upraised hand. She then "pushed" the Dacra back at Alucard, who was able to dodge it.

The woman ran forward and hit Alucard with the cross bow. After a few good hits, she was about to fire off some more stakes but Alucard hit the weapon out her hand. At the same time the woman jammed the red rod into Alucard's chest. While in intense pain, Alucard grabbed her arm and swung her through another wall.

Twenty minutes later, the whole cottage became a disaster zone. Furniture was destroyed. Food was splattered across the kitchen. The two of them were still going at it. At this point, they were using hand-to-hand combat. Both of them weren't even short of breath.

As Alucard punched at her, the woman ducked and swept her leg, tripping Alucard. Before he landed on the ground, she quickly stood up and elbowed him in the stomach, increasing the damage. Before his head could bang against the ground, the woman took her red rod and jammed it above Alucard's heart. She then removed the red rod and took out another knife.

"_Always with the hidden weapons._" thought Alucard.

The woman readied the small weapon and aimed it above Alucard's head. She swung down with all her might. She stopped it right above his eye. Alucard stared at it, not even blinking. She then stabbed it into the floor next to his head. Getting up, she offered him her hand. Smiling, Alucard took it. They both then walked into the kitchen and slid down the intact wall to the floor. The two of them looked around and saw that the cottage was in utter shambles.

"How have you been, Cara?"


	12. Petals Falling on a Grave

**Another short update, but an update none the less. Pleas enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 12 Petals Falling on a Grave**

"You get to fix my house you know." said Cara.

Chuckling, Alucard waved his hand and the house began to repair itself. Pieces of broken furniture flew to each other and fused back together. Broken plates became undamaged. Walls pulled together, leaving no imperfection. The spilled food flowed back into the pot on the stove, which was no longer in flames. In a matter of seconds, the whole house was fixed.

"Hungry?" Cara asked.

"Starved." said Alucard.

The two of them stood up. While already fully healed, Cara on the other hand was a limp and was clutching her side. She must have a couple of broken ribs. Alucard offered to heal her, but she didn't want him Alucard went to retrieve a couple of bowls and plates instead. Cara got a ladle and scooped a hearty soup into the bowls. She gave Alucard an extra scoop. She then grabbed the rolls that were in the oven, along with the smoked meats. She set them both on the table and served the food.

"You haven't answered me Cara." said Alucard.

"Persistent as always, eh Alucard." said Cara. "I have been perfectly fine. Well, as fine as one who hasn't had companionship for three decades."

"Oh what do you want me to say Cara?" Alucard asked. "I'm sorry? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No, that's not what I wanted to hear." admitted Cara. "I'm just mad that you never came here to tell me you were back in the country."

"Sorry," started Alucard, "Everything has been going a little fast. And don't think that I haven't been suffering. I have been so bored at that school, that I believed I died."

"So you started to follow your destiny?" said Cara after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes." said Alucard. Seeing Cara wince in pain, Alucard took out a small vile. "Drink."

"What is it?" Cara asked, inspecting it.

"A healing potion." said Alucard. "I can't have you walking in pain while I'm here. That potion will accelerate your body's natural healing capabilities."

"Thank you, Alucard." said Cara with gratitude. She drank the potion in one gulp. They then started eating the meal.

"Oh, Cara!" exclaimed Alucard between shoveling food in his mouth. "Your cooking is better than ever!"

"Well, I have had a century of practice." Cara said.

Looking at her, Alucard remarked that she looked the same as when they left the Palace. Perhaps a year or two older, but she looked around her late twenties. Cara explained after the first twenty years out of the Palace that Nicci spelled her with the same spell that was put up around the Palace of the Prophets. She was effectively immortal.

"What have you been doing since I last saw you?" asked Cara.

"Participated in a large scale war, traveled the Americas, caused a volcano to have a massive eruption, and came back here. Not much. You?"

"Practicing my cooking skills, traveling around Europe, and training. A boring life."

"Wait, I told you all this in my letters. You did get my letters, right?"

"Yes, but it's not the same as talking to you in person."

"Oh, well…it seems like you made your own furniture. Since when did you practice carpentry?"

"I needed furniture, and it's not like I have money. Plus it kept me busy."

"Are you still hunting?"

"Every now and again. There isn't much game around here, but there is enough to last me a while."

"That's good. I'm glad to see that you're surviving. How is the barrier I put up?"

"You felt it when you entered. It is as strong as ever. That's why I was on the ceiling. I heard the alarm the barrier gave off."

"It's good that you have had your privacy."

They ate quietly for several minutes. After the meal, Alucard cleaned the dishes. Cara made a fresh pot of tea. She poured the tea and gave Alucard a cup. He put in a couple scoops of sugar and a spoonful of honey. Cara drank it plain. They were still silent. Cara had a grandfather clock in her room, and they were both able to hear it. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"Why are you here Alucard?"

"Wha-what?"

"Why are you here? You haven't visited in nearly fifty years."

"Is it wrong for me to visit an old friend? Like you said, it has been nearly fifty years."

"Don't give me that bull shit." She stared at Alucard with a straight face. He looked at her the same way.

"I want to see my mother's grave." Cara had her eyes opened wide.

"Shall we go now?"

"Please."

They stood up and walked to the back door. In the back was a white fence, full of flowers. These flowers were consisted of several different flowers and smelled sweet. Cara went over and picked a bouquet of red, orange, and yellow flowers. The back yard was fairly large. In the center was a Mord'Sith training ground. There was a weapons rack that held swords, spears, and other weapons.

"You must have trained in a variety of weapons Cara."

"I needed something to entertain myself."

They both laughed. Opening a gate at the very back of the yard, Cara led Alucard down a cobblestone path. The area path had trees that were taller than the cottage and blocked a lot of the sunlight. There were stone benches here and there. There was also a sundial that formed a stone table next to the benches. Cara must have wanted a change of scenery every now and then for when she wanted to read. With the smell of Cara's flowers and the sea, the small breeze, and the nice temperature, it seemed very relaxing.

The stone path led down a hill. At its base was a large dead tree. It was the largest tree in the barrier, as well as the oldest. It was a cherry tree. Under the dead limbs, there was a grave stone. Cara gave Alucard some of the flowers and took his hand. She led them to the grave and both got on their knees. She placed her flowers on the grave, and Alucard did the same, though much slower. Alucard stared at the gravestone, and tears fell from his eyes. The gravestone read:

**Hear Lies Sister Nicci**

**A Good Friend and a Caring Mother**

"Every time I would receive one of your letters, I would read them to her." said Cara. She tightened her grip on his hand, trying to comfort him. With his free hand, Alucard touched the grave.

"Mother…" said Alucard. More tears were falling from his deep, dark blue eyes. "I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while. I am close to fulfilling my destiny."

Cara paid her respects and walked back to the cottage. Alucard stayed behind. He sat there at the grave for many hours. By the time the sun was setting, Cara came and told Alucard he should come inside. Alucard nodded and stood up. Before he left, he touched the dead tree. The moment he touched it, life began flow back into it. The tree grew fresh bark, the limbs grew many leaves. Then thousands of pink flowers bloomed throughout the tree. They were Nicci's favorite flower. Taking his hand off the tree, Alucard turned and left. There was a burst of wind that caused the petals to tear off the tree. The petals swirled around Alucard and Cara and floated to the top of the grave as they walked back to the cottage.


	13. Reunion with a Butler

**I don't own anything related to Hellsing, all rights go to Kouta Hirano.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 13 Reunion with a Butler**

**July, 1996**

Alucard has been with Cara for a year now. Having nowhere to go and no clue what to do, he decided that it would be in his best interest to stay with his oldest friend in the world. And he wanted to spend time with his mother. Over the course of year, Alucard would strengthen the barriers he had out up a hundred years ago. He helped Cara farm for the vegetables, helped the garden thrive, and hunted alongside her. It was the greatest thing he has done in ages. Every once in a while, Alucard would leave the cottage to get fresh blood and supplies for the cottage. He would even buy Cara some new books for her collection.

The two of them were currently eating dinner. Cara went all out. She made a roast beef with venison, both of which melted in one's mouth, carrots, potatoes that were unbelievably buttery, rolls, and gravy. For dessert Cara made a lemon tart and cookies. Alucard made fruit flavored drinks and froze some of them with a spoon in them to make frozen treats.

"This is fantastic!" exclaimed Alucard. "You really out did yourself tonight Cara."

"Thanks. The frozen drinks you made are also great." Cara said.

They ate and talked for several hours. They told stories and laughed. Then, from Alucard's room came the Book of the Keeper. No one was expecting it to react do suddenly. Alucard and Cara looked at each other with worry before running out of their seats and into Alucard's room. The Book was violently shaking. A black aura was surrounding it.

"It has remained silent for all this time and _NOW_ it awakes!" screamed Alucard. "But why-"

"Stop questioning it and read what it has to say!" Cara said.

"Right!" agreed Alucard. He grabbed the book and opened it. The pages flipped on their own again and stopped. Blood red ink formed on the pages.

_**A Destined Meeting Shall Come To Pass**_

_**Descendants of Blood Shall Meet and Work As One**_

_**The Master's Fragment Will Encounter His Maker**_

_**And Fight His Greatest Nightmare.**_

"What does it mean?" asked Cara.

"It could mean any number of things." said Alucard. "But I have a feeling that the 'Maker' mentioned could mean… my father."

"Your father?" Cara wondered. "Do you know who that is?"

"I'm not sure." admitted Alucard. "I'm guessing that my mother never told you?"

"She never knew." said Cara.

"Then I have some research to do then." Alucard said.

For the next few days, Alucard and Cara were reading through several books. Some were pure fiction, while others were Journey Books. Journey Books were travel journals that the Sisters of the Dark would write in and send messages across the world. Sort of like a magical telephone and it was a lot less messy than using owls. Then Cara found a very large clue as to who Alucard's father was.

"Alucard!" screamed Cara. "I think I found something!"

"What is it?" yelled Alucard as he ran into the room.

"This!" Cara said, holding up a book. The book was called: Dracula.

"What's this?" asked Alucard. He didn't know what he was supposed to get from this.

"It's your name." said Cara.

"Cara, my name is spelled A-L-U-C-A-R-D. It's not Dracula." said Alucard.

"You're not stupid." said Cara. "Use that head of yours! Alucard is the reverse of Dracula. Here, let me show you."

Cara looked around for a pen and a piece of paper. She then wrote Alucard's name and Dracula's. She then connected the letters; A to A, L to L, U to U, and so on. Alucard was amazed. He never heard of Dracula before.

"How did you notice this?" asked Alucard, grabbing the book and flipping through it.

"I was getting frustrated with all the research." said Cara. "I didn't notice at first, but then I threw the book at the mirror. Thankfully the mirror didn't break. As I went to pick up the book, I saw the reflection. In the mirror, Dracula looks like Alucard. Then I read through it a bit and found out it is about a vampire from Transylvania."

"A vampire…" started Alucard. "A vampire with a name that is the reverse of mine…"

"Do you think it may be a clue?" asked Cara.

"It could be." Alucard said. "Take a break Cara. Get a good night's rest. I'll read the book and tell you what I find in the morning, 'kay?"

"Okay." said Cara with a yawn. Alucard used his magic to clear Cara's bed and dim the lights. Cara climbed right in and fell asleep instantly.

"Night, Cara." Alucard said, shutting her door.

Going to the sun room, Alucard sat down on the window seat and began reading. It was really boring. It consisted of letters the fictional characters wrote. It had Dracula appear as a suave royal type. He wanted a business man to finish the legal priorities for a place in London. Then through a chain of events, Dracula was discovered by a scientist named Abraham Van Hellsing.

_**Alucard instantly remembered the name Hellsing. Fifty years ago, during the final months of World War 2, Alucard took part. His part, however, was finishing off the dead soldiers. He had them fight to the death against him. He would win of course, but since he had them die fighting, he gave them an honorable death. He would always drink from them, taking in their souls.**_

_** One day, Alucard was captured by the Nazi party in Warsaw, Poland. They had him blown to shreds, and after he regenerated they tied him up. He was caught off guard, as they were using pure, blessed silver-laced ropes to tie him down. The silver, when in contact with his skin, burned. His advanced healing capabilities were able to soothe some of the damage, but it still caused him pain. The soldiers were frightened beyond belief of Alucard.**_

_** Alucard questioned them in their native language, but they would remain quiet and hit him in the head with the butt of their rifles. This knocked him out. When he awoke, Alucard was tied to a lab table, with a sun lamp hanging over him. He could see a three people, but Alucard could not make them out because of the light.**_

"_**He isn't hurt by the sun lamp." said one man.**_

"_**Make a note of that." said another.**_

"_**Yes Major." said the third, smaller man.**_

"_**Turn off the lamp." complained Alucard. "It's not working at all."**_

"_**He regained consciousness!" said the first man.**_

"_**Do as he says." said the Major. The small man went to the wall and turned the lights went out.**_

_** Alucard was finally able to make out the three people. The one called Doctor was blond with glasses that had an assortment of adjustable, multi-lensed spectacles. His lab coat was splattered with blood. The small soldier that turned off the lights was a boy that appeared to be around Alucard's age. He was wearing a Hitler Youth uniform and had cat ears popping out of his blonde hair. The last man, the Major as he was called, was a fat little blonde man wearing glasses. His core a white suite with a white coat hanging off of his shoulders.**_

"_**Tell us, vampire," asked the Major, "Why are you killing our men?"**_

"_**Better question- why are you sending your troops to die in a pointless war?" asked Alucard.**_

"_**Can I play with him Major?" asked the cat boy. "I have been so bored lately, and I have been a good boy."**_

"_**Perhaps after we're done with him, Schrödinger." said the Major.**_

"_**Yay!" screamed Schrödinger.**_

"_**Oh kill me now." Alucard said.**_

"_**In due time vampire." said the Major. "But we need you for something big."**_

"_**And that is?" asked Alucard.**_

"_**To make an army of immortal vampires and to make an endless, fantastic war!" exclaimed the Major.**_

"_**You plan to do that, how, exactly?" wondered Alucard.**_

"_**We are going to take you DNA and forge from our thousand soldiers an army of vampires." explained the Doctor. Looking at the Doctor, Alucard saw a small boy climbing in through the window. He looked right at Alucard and put his finger to his lips, telling Alucard not to say anything.**_

"_**An army of vampires?" wondered Alucard, taking the hint. "A nice idea, but you're not going to get very far with it with my DNA."**_

"_**Why's that?" asked the Doctor.**_

"_**Yeah, I already harvested a lot of your blood." said Schrödinger.**_

"_**Well, for two reasons." started Alucard. "One is that I am only half-vampire. So your artificial vampires would be nowhere near as powerful as I am."**_

"_**And what's the second?" asked the Major.**_

"_**Him." said Alucard. **_

_** At that moment, wires surrounded and tightened around Schrödinger. He then was sliced apart. Using the cat's death as a distraction, Alucard busted free of his bonds and jammed his hand through the Doctor's chest and grabbed ahold of his heart then clutched it so tight that it exploded.**_

"_**What is going on?" asked the Major. **_

_** He pulled out two machine guns and started firing them off. As he was shooting, soldiers came pouring in. They started firing off their weapons as well. Alucard was using magic to stop the bullets; however, the boy that killed Schrödinger was waving his arms around, using wires that were attached to the tips of his gloves. The wires were deflecting and slicing the bullets.**_

_** Now that Alucard was near the boy, he was able to have a good look at him. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a grey vest with a black tie. His hair was long enough to get in his eyes and was as black as Alucard's.**_

"_**Thanks for the assist!" said Alucard over the thunder that was the guns.**_

"_**You're welcome!" said the boy.**_

"_**What's your name?"**_

"_**Walter! Yours?"**_

"_**Alucard! You're very skilled!"**_

"_**Thanks!"**_

_** More and more soldiers flooded the room. Despite how many Alucard and Walter killed, more would enter the lab. Alucard would rip people up and make them blow up with his magic while Walter would slice people up. Then the Major shot at Walter and Alucard took the bullet to his head. This caused Walter to fight more fiercely and head straight for the Major.**_

_** When Alucard regenerated, he saw Walter fighting the Major. Walter was able to wrap his wires around the Major's limbs, but before he could rip them off, the Major shot Walter in the stomach and the shin. Because of being shot, Walter was unable to finish the Major off.**_

"_**Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed the insane Major. He kicked Walter while he was on the ground. "You failed boy! Did you really think that you could defeat an organization as powerful as Millennium?"**_

"_**Yeah, I do." said Walter with blood dripping out of his mouth. **_

_** Putting his hand in his pocket, Walter took out a detonator. The Major saw this, but as he was reaching for it, Walter pressed the button. Several explosions happened at once. The Major was knocked to his feet. Walter tried to get up, but he fell, only to be caught by Alucard.**_

"_**How are you-" started Walter.**_

"_**Not now!" said Alucard. "We need to get out of here!"**_

_** As the explosions came closer to the lab, Alucard was desperate to get out. At the time, he didn't know if he could survive a mass explosion. And the Major wasn't killed yet. He kept shooting at Alucard and Walter. Before the lab exploded, Alucard teleported Walter outside of lab, a large distance away. From Walter's perspective, Alucard didn't survive the explosion. However, Alucard remained behind to finish off the Major.**_

"_**Die!" screamed the pudgy man. He shot bullet after bullet into Alucard "Why won't you die?"**_

"_**I'll never die by your hands." said Alucard. **_

_** He walked forward and grabbed the Major's head and gave a sharp twist, thus breaking the Major's neck and killing him. Fire burst though the room. Alucard was on fire, but did not feel anything. Then there was a series of explosions and Alucard saw white. The next thing Alucard knew was that his body was regenerating. Checking to see if his pendent was still around his neck, he was relieved to find it still there. He then teleported to where he sent Walter. He found him staring at what was left of the flaming lab.**_

"_**What are you staring at?" asked Alucard**_

"_**AH!" screamed Walter. He threw his wires, but Alucard stopped them with magic.**_

_** After discussing what Alucard did, several armed men came out of the woods. They pointed their guns at Alucard, but Walter vouched for him. They were then sent to a mansion outside of London. Walter stated that his superiors who sent him on his mission wanted to meet Alucard.**_

_** These superiors turned out to be a part of a family run organization called the Hellsing Organization. These men told Alucard that they serve the Queen of England and extinguish all supernatural threats. However, since Alucard saved Walter, their most elite soldier, they are willing to spare Alucard. They even offered Alucard a position working with Walter, but Alucard declined, saying he was his own destiny. The superiors agreed, and told Alucard that he will always have a place in the Hellsing Organization.**_

Alucard was stirred out of his flash back by Cara shaking him. He told her what he remembered and where he must go. She was saddened that he had to leave, but didn't stop him; however she insisted he stayed one last night. He agreed and helped her around the house. They had another fairly large meal and both went to bed early. Alucard got up before Cara did, so he went to his mother's grave. He said his good byes. When he came back to the cottage, Cara had breakfast ready. They ate in silence. After the meal, Alucard gave Cara a hug good bye and watched him walk into the sunrise.

He walked for several days. When he arrived in the outskirts of London, Alucard tried to find the Hellsing Mansion. It took a few days, but he finally located it. It was farther outside of London than he remembered. Soon, he was standing in the shadows of the mansion.

The mansion was five stories tall. It had a clock tower on Alucard's left. From Alucard's position, the general shape was a U-shaped. The building was made out of stone. The front yard was large. It had several small trees that surrounded the pathway to the entrance of the mansion and trees that surrounded the mansion. However, the mansion was surrounded by a large gate, guarded by several armed men.

Deciding that if he were to kill anyone he would cause more trouble than it's worth, Alucard decided to climb over the side wall. He then snuck into the mansion and began to look for the library. It took several minutes, but he found it. It was relatively small. The only furniture in the room was a large wooden desk that looked at least a hundred years old, a chair and a lamp. Then the walls were completely covered with bookshelves. Looking around, Alucard grabbed a few books, turned the lamp on, and began reading with his feet on the desk.

After half an hour, Alucard heard creaking in the hall and smelled a familiar scent. The door opened and an old man stepped though. He was slightly balding, but he had some hair. He was wearing a monocle, a white dress shirt, and a blue vest.

"Hello Walter." said Alucard. "You've aged well." Walter's reaction was to throw some of his wires at Alucard, which the vampire stopped mid-air.

"Alucard?" wondered Walter.

"Yes." said Alucard.

"It's been years!"

"I know, I know."

"So have you come to join the Organization?"

"No, I'm just here for some information."

"And what information do you have?" said a new, feminine voice.

Alucard looked beyond Walter and saw a young woman. She was wearing a white sleeping gown. Her blonde hair stretched to her back. She was wearing glasses and was wearing a small silver cross necklace.

"Are you not going to introduce us, Walter?" asked Alucard.

"Oh, yes of course." said Walter. "May I present Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the head of the Hellsing Organization. Sir Integra, may I introduce Alucard."

"It's nice to meet you." said Alucard.

"I bet it is." said Integra.

"Bitch." muttered Alucard under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Integra.

"Nothing." said Alucard. "So Integra, I need Abraham Van Hellsing's journals regarding the vampire Dracula."

"Why do you want those specific journals?" asked a shocked Integra. She had read through the journals of her ancestor several times, but she never figured anyone would know of the journals.

"I'm looking for my father's grave, and your ancestor was the one who buried him." said Alucard.

"Who is your father?" asked Integra.

"You should know; your organization was founded after Van Hellsing killed him in Transylvania." said Alucard, showing his fangs.

Integra, putting two and two together, took out her hidden gun and shot Alucard in between his eyes. Walter was shocked to see her react in such a way. Alucard healed and stared right into her eyes. She looked back into his and saw a deep sadness and a longing.

"Please, all I want is to see my father." said Alucard. "What would you do if you never met your father and wanted to see his grave?"

"Alright." said Integra, believing in Alucard's sincerity. "I'll help you, on the condition that Walter and I accompany you to Dracula's grave.

"Done." agreed Alucard, almost too quickly.

"Walter, go get the journals, we have a lot of work to do." Integra said.

"Yes Sir." Walter said as he bowed and left.

"Work?" Alucard wondered.

"My ancestor coded his journals, especially the parts about Dracula." said Integra. "If you want to find your fathers' grave you need to help me decode the journals."

"Very well." Alucard said. As soon as Walter came back, the three of them got to work.


	14. A Moment with Father

**Here's another update. Please enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 14 A Moment with Father**

**November 1996**

The decoding of Van Hellsing's journals has been a success. After three months, they finally learned what truly happened and where Dracula was buried. Alucard, the butler Walter, and the last descendant of the Hellsing blood line, Integra Hellsing, were now in Transylvania, which is now called Romania. It being November, the country was somewhat cold.

For the past three weeks, they have been traveling to the final resting place of Dracula. They stopped at several towns and took in the sights, posing as a family on vacation. Alucard believed this to be pointless, but Integra demanded it, so he agreed. Integra would get a room for herself while Alucard and Walter shared a room. When Walter would show the disadvantages of aging, Alucard would jokingly offer the butler with the 'gift' of vampirism, but Walter declined.

As the got further from civilization and more into the wilderness, Alucard and Integra were at each other's throats. Walter decided not to take any sides. The bickering then transformed into threats. They were extremely exhausted. They had spent the past two weeks in the woods, surrounded by mountains, scavenging for food and water. Also, having to carry Integra's five thousand British pound tent wasn't helping Alucard's mood at all.

"Are you sure you're reading the journals right?" yelled Alucard.

"Of course I am!" said Integra. She was smoking one of her brand cigars, and the smell made Alucard sick.

"Could you put that thing out?" asked Alucard, turning his nose up at the smell. "I'm about to lose my lunch."

"Do you know how expensive these are?" asked Integra as she took a deep breath of the foul thing. "I'm not wasting a single one."

"Bitch." muttered Alucard.

"What was that?" asked Walter, his razor thin wires gleaming in the sunlight."

"I said I have a bad itch." Alucard lied.

Several hours of Alucard and Integra going back and forth went passed. Walter was showing a bit of irritation, but as the butler, he held his tongue. Soon, it was night. According to Integra, they were close to the burial ground, so they decided to keep walking and set up camp there. They then arrived at a clearing that was filled with dead grass and a large cross dead center. On the trees were several silver crosses. On further inspection, the trio realized that the crosses surrounded the entire clearing. Walking inside of the clearing, Alucard felt dizzy and Walter caught the falling vampire.

"Are you okay Alucard?" asked Walter.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy." said Alucard. "It's strange; this is the first time I ever felt like this."

"It must have been you entering the clearing." explained Integra. "The crosses were put in place by Father Alexander Anderson to ward against what the Vatican considers evil."

"But since I'm only half-vampire, I am capable of entering." said Alucard. "It seems like the Vatican never expected something like me before."

"How can anyone expect a half-vampire with magical abilities?" asked Integra. Alucard ignored her.

"So this is where my father rests…" said Alucard.

"Alucard…" Walter said, putting his hand on Alucard's shoulder.

"I'm all right Walter." said Alucard. The vampire was lying. His heart was beating rapidly, and his breathing became erratic. He never felt so nervous before in his life. He was finally going to meet his father. "Whatever happens now, you must not interfere."

Alucard walked to the cross. He could feel the holy magic emanating from it. He touched it and there was a flash of light. Looking at his arm, Alucard found that it was on fire. Healing faster than the fire could burn, the flames died quickly. Alucard then looked back at the cross and shot Wizard's Fire at it. The cross turned to ash and blew away in the wind. Alucard could feel Integra and Walter watching him.

Alucard raised his hands, causing the earth to crack. A mound of black dirt started rising from the ground. From this mound rose a pitch black coffin with Latin text written all over and rosary beads tied around it. In the corner of Alucard's eye, he saw that his pendent was dimly shinning. What kept the rosary tied was a silver cross. As he reached for the cross, Integra shot him in the back.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Integra. Turning around, Alucard saw that she had a gun in both hands and Walter was ready to use his razor wire gloves.

"I said don't interfere." said Alucard. "But I guess I can see why you're stopping me Integra. But I need to see his remains."

Snapping his fingers, Alucard put up a barrier. Walter pounded on it while Integra was shooting her guns. Continuing what he started, Alucard grabbed the silver cross. An intense pain came over his body, but Alucard ripped the rosary off the coffin. He then slid the lid of the coffin off. Looking back up Alucard started crying. In the red silk lined coffin stood a tall skeleton wearing royal clothing. There was no flesh, and the canines were well pronounced. There didn't seem to be any physical trauma, except in Dracula's chest. Right where his heart used to be was a long, pure silver nail that looked a couple of millennia old. Alucard could feel an immense holy aura emanating from it.

"Integra," Alucard said, "Was there something about a silver nail in your ancestor's journals?"

"Yes." said Integra. "Walter, hand me the journal. Silver nail, silver nail…here it is. The Nail of Helena, one of the Arma Christi. It is one of three nails that crucified Christ Himself on the True Cross. It is a nail of pure silver, blessed in Christ's blood. It was the Vatican's most powerful and holy relic."

"I'm sorry that this is our first time meeting each other father." said Alucard. "I wish that you could see me while you were alive. I bet you would have been so proud of me. If you were alive, you could have trained me in using my vampiric abilities. And perhaps you could have told me about my birth mother."

Alucard reached forward, ever so slowly to grab the Nail. Integra noticed and started screaming.

"No, Alucard, don't-!" screamed Integra, but she was too late.

The moment Alucard touched the Nail, the worst pain he has ever felt erupted throughout his body. He saw a blinding light expel from the Nail. Alucard's body then burst into flame. These flames weren't the usual color, nor where they flames that were enhanced by traditional magic. These flames were a light blue, and they burned Alucard faster than he could heal. Screaming and flailing in pain, Alucard pulled the Nail out of his father.

"Alucard!" screamed Integra and Walter at the same time.

The barrier dropped and they rushed to help Alucard. By the time they got to him, he had dropped the Nail and fell to the ground and was rolling around. The flames weren't going out. Walter took out a shovel he insisted they bring for their quest and scooped dirt onto Alucard, while Integra poured water on Alucard. The flames were still badly burning Alucard.

"ARGH!" screamed Alucard. He was convulsing in pain. Out of instinct, Alucard said a spell. "Dispelga!"

Alucard raised his hand and a small sphere of Darkness appeared. The sphere then encompassed Alucard, covering is body to a point that he looked like a shadow. The holy blue flames were then absorbed into the Darkness. After the flames were gone, the Darkness faded away, stripping off of Alucard and disappearing in the air.

"Oh my god-!" said Integra.

Alucard was on the brink of death. His red duster and the rest of his clothes were nothing but ashes. His orange sunglasses were melted onto his face. His body, however, was far more damaged. His flesh was either melted off of his bones, or badly burnt. His face was unrecognizable. There were only two undamaged items: Alucard's black flask, and his pendent which was halfway in his chest.

"Why isn't he healing?" asked Integra. "Walter, why isn't he healing?"

"I don't know!" screamed Walter. He leaned down and was unable to hear Alucard breath.

Alucard never believed that he would die in such a manner. Being trained with the Mord'Sith, he yearned to die fighting, not like this. Despite focusing his healing capabilities, he wasn't regenerating. However, Alucard saw something. A red light and it was shining brighter and brighter. As he took a breath of air, he opened his eyes. Integra and Walter stood back and watched as Alucard was being healed by a shadow-like substance. His skin came back together, and his clothes reappeared. His pendent was glowing even brighter as it sank beneath his skin.

"Walter, help me up." said a weakened Alucard. Walter bent down and picked the young vampire up.

"Are you alright?" asked Walter.

"I think so…" said Alucard. "But, I feel sort of empty…"

"What do you mean?" asked Integra.

"When a vampire takes a life, he not only is fed, but he absorbs a person's soul." explained Alucard. "Ever since I left my home, I have taken the souls of thousands, and now… it seems like nearly all of them are gone."

"Alucard, that's…" started Integra. "I can't even describe how terrible that is. That's must be like never going to Heaven or Hell for the soul."

"I don't know what it's like for them, all I know what happens to then when I feed." said Alucard. "Ugh… I have never felt this bad. Not even after I summoned one hellhound."

A loud hissing noise filled the air. Integra's body flashed green for a second, and then she fell to the ground dead. Walter tried to get Integra, but Alucard held him back, saying that it was too late. She was killed by the Killing Curse. Several smoky black clouds swirled around the clearing then took shape.

"Death Eaters!" yelled Alucard. Walter started twirling the wires attached to his gloves. "Walter! Run!"

It was too late. The Death Eaters used a spell that tied Walter's wires around him. With a pullback of their arms, the wires tightened, killing Alucard's friend.

"WALTER!" screamed Alucard.

Alucard focused his power, and tried to make a whirl wind of Wizard's Fire. However, he couldn't even make a spark. He was too weak from the Nail's effects. Several Death Eaters fired off spells that, while they didn't kill or wound, seriously hurt him. He was knocked on his back. The Death Eaters came closer. Alucard tried to fight back, but was too weak. The dark wizards used the spell Carpe Retractum to cause ropes to come out of their wands and tie around Alucard.

"We got the vampire!" screamed one Death Eater.

"Good, that's good." said a sinister voice. Out of the woods came a blond, shoulder length haired man that appeared to be in his late twenties. He was wearing white robes with gold trim. At his waist was a sword as red as blood. "It's been a very, very long time Alucard. I haven't seen you since you were a child. I doubt you remember me."

Alucard looked at the man, trying to place his name and face. He was having a hard time remembering. Then, the memories came flooding back. A man who was pure evil. A man who was as wanted the world in his hands. A man, so cruel, so powerful, that he was the master of the Mord'Sith and Ulicia's equal.

"Darken Rahl." said Alucard. As he was finishing his sentence, Alucard was knocked unconscious.


	15. Joining the Heroes

**So many updates this week! Please enjoy and review.**

_**Flashback text**_

**Chapter 15 Joining the Heroes**

**March, 1997**

Five months. Five long grueling months of pure torture. This is what Alucard has been faced with since his capture by the Death Eaters and the man known as Darken Rahl. The blond haired lord of the Mord'Sith personally sought to it. After being knocked out, beaten, sedated, and dragged, Alucard was hanging on the wall in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor.

Blessed silver stakes, impaled in Alucard's hands, were what suspended the vampire on the dungeon wall. At first the pain was excruciating, but after these long months, he had grown used to them. They paled in comparison to the effects of the Nail of Helena, and Darken Rahl's black Agiel. This Agiel was far more powerful than any Agiel in existence. It was created by Darken Rahl himself for use against Alucard. Around his neck, Alucard wore a silver choker called the Rada'Han, which blocked one's magic.

Right now, Alucard was looked like a corpse. His clothes were tattered. His body dried up, muscles shriveled up. He was hungry for the smallest amount of blood. His eyes had sunk into his head, making his head look like a skull. His hair was turning white. When Alucard was first hung up on the wall like a Christmas decoration; the Dark Lord himself came to greet Alucard. It was after Alucard spent a week alone with Darken Rahl.

"_**So nice to meet you again." said Voldemort. "I see that my new friend has given you a proper welcome."**_

"_**Of course, my Lord." said Rahl.**_

"_**Have you found his weapons?" asked Voldemort. "The Dacras?"**_

"_**No I haven't." admitted Rahl. "He must have spelled them to appear when he needs them."**_

"_**How about that black flask you found with him?" Voldemort wondered.**_

"_**It can't be opened." explained Rahl. "Another one of his spells."**_

"_**I want those weapons boy!" said Voldemort. "With them, I will be unstoppable. Give them to me!"**_

_** Alucard responded by spitting his mouth full of blood in the Dark Lord's face. Angry, Voldemort back handed the vampire and used the Cruciatus curse. Alucard didn't feel much pain. Rahl's Agiel hurt far worse.**_

"_**Insignificant child!" screamed the Dark Lord. "How dare you defy me?" Alucard hung there in silence. "Rahl, work on him. Perhaps after a few weeks of torture will loosen his tongue." **_

"_**I shall do my best, Lord Voldemort." said Rahl. When Voldemort left, Rahl took his Agiel in hand. "You don't have to talk. I can tell what you're thinking. Why would the master of the Mord'Sith follow the orders of someone lesser than himself? It's simple…to get to you. When I was banished from the Palace of the Prophets, I hoped for the Sisters of the Dark to fall. Then I start to hear rumors that a vampire that was taught under the Sisters was walking around killing Dark Wizards. I knew it was you. You and I are the last survivors of the Palace of the Prophets."**_

_** During his speech, Rahl would jab his black Agiel into Alucard. In the worst pain imaginable, Alucard screamed. Very quickly, Alucard knew that this wasn't any ordinary Agiel.**_

"_**Do you want to know why this hurts more than your average Agiel Alucard?" asked Rahl. "It's because I spelled it. See the silver sigils? They allow the Agiel to increase its power. It spreads not only to you, but to the souls you have within you. You feel their pain alongside yours Alucard."**_

Months of torture with this special Agiel was starting to wear Alucard down. Rahl's ability with the black rod was far superior to Denna's. He was her teacher, and she was his right hand. During the months, Alucard never said a word to Rahl. He tried his hardest not to scream, but he did. Rahl greatly enjoyed the sounds of Alucard's screamed. He would finally end the day with killing Alucard, but the vampire would regenerate by an unknown source.

Alucard was never alone in the dungeon. At first, there was only Alucard and Ollivander the Wand Maker. The old man looked almost as bad as Alucard, with many bruises and cuts, hair a mess, clothes nearly in shreds. After Rahl would leave, and after Alucard regenerated, the vampire would ask the wand maker for some of his blood. Fearful, the old man would rush to the back of the dungeon.

One day in the middle of Alucard's daily torture, a Death Eater brought in a girl. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blond hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave a constantly surprised look. She was somewhat pale. After the Death Eater left, Rahl continued to torture Alucard. Hours later, Rahl left.

"You look familiar." said Alucard in a raspy voice.

"You do too, but that could just be the Nargle's." said the blonde girl. "Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, for a year. I was a representative from the Palas y Proffwydi."

"Oh, you're the handsome one that wore a lot of red!"

"Yes. But I doubt I look as good now-a-days."

"I think you look fine. Just a bit bruised."

"That's kind of you. Why are you here?"

"I believe it's because of what my father has been writing in his magazine. Why are you here?"

"I made that idiot Voldemort angry. So now I'm hanging from a wall. Ugh!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm wasting away… I need…sustenance."

"Are you hungry? I have a couple of Honeyduke's candies in my pocket."

"I need blood."

"Blood? Are you a vampire?"

"Miss Lovegood, get away from him!" yelled Ollivander. "He's a monster clinging to life. Nothing more dangerous than a hungry animal."

The wand maker led her away. They would talk, but once Ollivander saw that Alucard was looking at her with hungry eyes, he would lead her away from the vampire. When Rahl was torturing Alucard, Voldemort himself came into the dungeon and tortured the wand maker, asking him questions about his and Potter's wands, about an item called the Elder Wand, and so forth.

More time had passed and a goblin became imprisoned at the Malfoy Manor. He took one look at Alucard and ignored him the rest of the time. And he would watch for a while when Rahl would torture Alucard. One day, Rahl said something that utterly surprised Alucard.

"I'm leaving for a while Alucard." said Rahl. Alucard's face could not hide the shock. "Yes, I know, it's quite depressing. We've had quite the re-bonding experience, you and I. But even I need a break now and again. Don't worry; I've made arrangements for you. You get to have a lady friend while I'm away. Her name's Bellatrix and I am sure that she will treat you just as good as I do."

"How are you alive, Rahl?" Alucard asked when Rahl turned to leave.

"What do you mean?"

"You were banished when I was about 3 years old. That's over five hundred years ago. There is no way you could have lived that long without the aid of the Palace's magic."

"You have your secrets, and I have mine. Tah Tah, Alucard."

That was little over a week ago. Rahl's replacement Bellatrix was a snoozefest compared to his methods. Alucard took one look at her and sneered, knowing she was weaker than Rahl. However, he noticed that she had his flask tied to her hip. She began beating Alucard and using the Cruciatus Curse. Alucard chuckled and told her that she could never hurt him. She was far too weak. Spitting at her, Alucard fell asleep.

Alucard didn't awaken until he heard a couple of familiar voices yelling. Opening his eyes, Alucard saw Harry Potter, except his face was blown up like he was stung by several bees, and the red head Ron Weasely. Both were cut and injured and looked like they haven't shaved or showered in a few days. They were pushed in by the rat man named Wormtail. When the coast was clear, Ron Weasely took something out of his pockets and illuminated the dungeon.

"We have to get back up there Harry!" yelled Ron. "Hermione is up there with Lestrange!"

"I know, but they took our wands." said Harry. "What can we do?"

"You can release me." said Alucard.

"What!" they both said. They looked over and saw the state Alucard was in.

"What in bloody hell happened to you?" asked Ron.

"Don't act like you don't like it, Red." said Alucard. A loud scream came from the room above. "So Hermione is being tortured by Bellatrix. If you want her to be safe, release me."

"Don't do it!" yelled Ollivander. "He'll kill us all."

"Damn old fool." said Alucard.

"What do you mean he'll kill us?" asked Harry. "Look at how he looks."

"Don't be deceived by appearances." said Ollivander. "Just because one is hurt, that doesn't make a vampire any less dangerous."

"Vampire?" yelled Harry and Ron.

They stared at him with looks of fear. Harry took out a shard of glass from his pocket and asked it to help. Then Hermione started to scream louder. Then Alucard smelled something that he needed.

"She's being cut." said Alucard. His mouth began to water. He was taking bigger and bigger intakes of air through his nose.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron.

"I smell it." said Alucard. "So red, so sweet. The warmth, the essence of life. Oh, I need it, I want it! The blood!"

"Hermione's bleeding!" said Ron. Hermione's screams started filling the entire manor.

"If you want her to be safe, release me and I will get you all out of her." said Alucard. The two young wizards debated about releasing him. "You don't have time to debate about this. If you stall, she will probably die."

Before they decided, there was a loud noise and Ron turned off the lights. The rat man came back and grabbed the goblin for interrogation. As the lights returned, an elf appeared. Going by the name Dobby, he was told by Ron to take Luna Lovegood and Ollivander to a place called Shell Cottage.

"You don't have time to fool around boys!" yelled Alucard. "Pull these things out of my hands or Hermione will die! NOW!"

The boys hesitated for a moment. Then they heard Bellatrix start the incantation for the killing curse. They then grabbed the silver stakes and pulled with all their might. The stakes slid out with a sickening sound as Alucard fell to the floor. Quickly getting to his feet he ran faster than the boys could see through the steel door and run up the stairs. He was positive that Harry and Ron were following him. However, Bellatrix had finished the incantation and Hermione was dead on the floor. Alucard tackled the Dark Witch to the ground.

"This is mine!" yelled Alucard as he took his flask back. He also took her wand and broke her left shoulder.

"Hermione!" screamed the boys.

"I can bring her back, but we have to hurry and get out of here!" yelled Alucard.

Turning around, he noticed that everyone was dueling. Picking up Hermione's dead body and casually walked towards Harry and Ron. Then there was a squeaking noise and a chandelier fell in-between the Malfoys and Alucard's 'allies'. The elf appeared next to the group and disarmed a witch.

"Stupid elf!" yelled Bellatrix. "How dare you take a witches wand?"

"Dobby is a free elf!" the elf cried.

Everyone grabbed a hold of the elf and he teleported the group to a foggy beach. Alucard tumbled after the teleportation and dropped Hermione's dead body. After smelling more blood, Alucard saw Harry holding the elf who had a knife in its chest. Not truly caring about the dead elf, Alucard put Hermione's body on the ground.

He then grabbed the Rada'Han and using a combination of his magic and vampiric powers, he ripped the seamless collar off his neck. Feeling his magic at full strength, Alucard bent down till his lips were an inch from Hermione's. Then he breathed out, focusing on life. A small white mist was exhaled through his lips and into Hermione's. As he backed up, Hermione took a deep breath and sat up.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Hermione." said Alucard.

"Alucard?" asked Hermione.

"The one and only." said Alucard as he opened his flask. Taking a drink, he realized that he finished off the last of the dragon's blood. There was, however, more than enough to fully regenerate Alucard to full strength.

"Hermione!" yelled Ron. He ran over and gave her a big hug. He then pulled away quickly, blushing like crazy. "Sorry…"

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's burying the dead elf that teleported us here." said Alucard.

"Dead elf?" wondered Ron. "Dobby!"

He and Hermione ran to Harry and comforted him. Alucard looked in the distance and saw a cottage with sea shells imbedded in the walls. Deciding to pay his respects to the creature who took them to the beach. Climbing the hill, he saw that Harry had already buried him taking a bunch of weeds in his hand; Alucard transfigured them into white flowers. He laid them on the grave and bowed his head and said a thankful prayer to the dead elf's spirit.


	16. A Dangerous Withdrawal

** Please enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 16 A Dangerous Withdrawal**

Several days have passed since the escape from Malfoy Manor. The dead elf, who everyone insisted that Alucard call him Dobby, was buried and now everyone was mourning. Alucard, however, was lying on the couch, relaxing and planning. It felt great to be regenerated, but the fact he had used the last of the Dragon's Blood really irked him. Rahl's re-appearance in his life also bugged the young vampire. He was trying to figure out how he was alive.

"Could you please get your feet off the couch?" asked Fleur.

"Your English has improved quite well." said Alucard as he stood up and stretched. "Say, could you make me something to eat? I'm starving."

"Get your own food." said Bill Weasely, Fleur's husband and Ron's elder brother.

"If you want me to find my own meal, I could feed off one of you." Alucard said. Bill grabbed Fleur and pulled her away from Alucard. "Please, Veela blood leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Alucard walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. He took a bite as he walked back into the living room. Noticing that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in there, he smiled at them. They were obviously afraid of him, as they flinched and put their hands on their wands.

"Don't be afraid of me." said Alucard. "I'm only half vampire, so the need for blood is not as demanding. But I still need it."

"We're not giving you any of ours!" yelled Ron.

"Don't be a selfish prick, Red." said Alucard. "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time we met?"

Ron sat there with an angry scowl on his face, but he shut his mouth. Harry never said a word. Then Hermione spoke up.

"If you need some blood, take mine…" she said. Everyone looked right at her in shock.

"Really?" asked Alucard. "Are you sure? It will hurt."

"I owe you for bringing me back to life." Hermione said as she revealed more of her neck.

"What are you doing?" asked Alucard. "I'm not going to bite your jugular; I could kill you that way. Hold out your arm."

She did and Alucard grabbed it. Tapping her arm to find a vein, he leaned in close to her arm. He then sank his fangs into her arm. She screamed in pain, but she dealt with it. After only a few minutes, Alucard stopped drinking her blood and healed her arm.

"Your blood tasted… different." said Alucard as he wiped his mouth.

"Is that because she's a Muggle-born?" asked Ron.

"What the hell is a Muggle-born?" asked Alucard. "No, more than likely, she's a pure virgin."

With that, Hermione turned redder than Ron's hair. Harry then broke the tension and told Bill and Fleur the plan they had made with the goblin. They had to break into Gringotts, the bank for the magical world. According to them, it was nigh impregnable. The said that with the goblin's help they were going to break into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault.

The plan was for Hermione, disguised as Bellatrix via Polyjuice Potion, Ron in a disguise himself, and Harry and the goblin under Harry's Invisibility Cloak would descend the vaults of Gringotts. After bypassing the banks securities, they would steal Helga Hufflepuff's Cup and find a way to destroy it.

"Would you care for some assistance?" asked Alucard.

"Do you think you can help us?" asked Harry, trusting the vampire as much as he trusted the goblin.

"I've been around for a long time." said Alucard. "I know thing that you couldn't ever think of in your wildest dreams. I have seen, endured, and done things that you couldn't comprehend in your worst nightmares. So yes, I think I can help you."

So now Alucard had joined the heroes in their little quest. A few days later, after the Goblin was healed enough, the group left Shell Cottage and went to the hill where Dobby was buried. Hermione was a little late. Currently, it was only the goblin, Harry, and Alucard on the hill. Luna Lovegood already came to say her goodbyes and said that she was going to Hogwarts. After she left, Hermione, in the form of Bellatrix, climbed up the hill along with Ron who was hairier and wearing a lot of leather.

"So how are you going to disguise yourself?" asked Ron.

"Excuse me?" asked Alucard.

"You-Know-Who has seen your face." explained Harry. "So have the Malfoy's and the real Bellatrix. Your face must be on the Wanted posters."

"Fine then." said a really annoyed Alucard.

Using his natural shape-shifting abilities that his vampire powers gave him, Alucard altered his form. His black hair grew longer, and flowed over his shoulders. His wide brimmed red fedora disappeared, and his clothes were altered. He was now wearing a dark grey suit and a blood red dress shirt under that. Hanging over his shoulders was a dark grey long coat. He was still wearing his orange sunglasses.

"Better?" asked Alucard.

"Yeah, I think it will do the trick…" said a blushing Hermione/Bellatrix.

After the goblin got on Harry's back and Ron threw the Invisibility Cloak over the two of them, the group held on to each other and teleported to Nocturne Alley. They then walked to Gringotts. While Alucard walked casually with his hands in his pockets, the others were being too cautious.

"You do know being too cautious will expose you!" Alucard said in a hushed tone. "Look more relaxed!"

The trio did what they were told. When they entered the bank the guards and the goblins stared. Alucard was the only one who was calm, so he walked right up to the front desk. He heard the footsteps of the others, hoping that no one else noticed the extra noise coming from Harry. As the group came to the front desk, Hermione asked to see 'her' vault.

The goblin ignored her. Then Hermione asked again and the goblin grew very afraid. After asking to see her wand, Harry used the Imperious Curse to control the goblin and give them access to the tunnels. Getting on a metal cart, the goblin that was on Harry's back (named Griphook) drove down the tunnels. Then Harry saw a waterfall and asked Griphook what it was. Griphook tried to use a different path, but he was too late, do the group was hit by the waterfall. The cart slowed to a stop and an alarm went off. It shook and the bottom opened, causing the group to fall. Right before they hit the ground, Hermione saved their lives.

"Aresto Momentum!" she yelled. The falling bodies stopped in mid-air right above the ground, and then fell the rest of the way.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"The Thieves Downfall." said Griphoop. "Washes away all magical enchantment."

Alucard looked at Hermione and saw that she was back to normal. Ron's appearance was normal again, and the magic of Harry's cloak wasn't working.

"If it washes away all enchantments, why is he still in his disguise?" wondered Ron.

"Probably because it's part of my powers as a vampire, not magic." said Alucard. "Now, let's get going and get that Cup."

While they followed Griphook, Alucard shifted back to his normal appearance. Looking around, Alucard saw that it was dark and dank. There was more than one waterfall. Mine cart tracks ran all around the vast cave.

"I think vampires would feel right at home in this cave." said Alucard.

"Of course they would." said Ron.

A few minutes went by before they came to a columned gazebo. It looked old, even by Alucard's standards. Then he heard snoring. Walking up to the pillars, Alucard saw a bleach white dragon. Its scales were pale and flaky. It had enormous spiked wings and an ugly head which contained milky pink color, indicating that it was blind. All over its body were scars, some looked new. Steel cuffs were tied to its legs and the chains were connected to pegs in the ground.

Griphook grabbed a rattle and started shaking it. The dragon backed up in fear. Hearing Hermione say something around the lines of barbaric, the group followed Griphook up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. Taking the other goblin's hand and pressing it against the door, it opened, revealing many priceless items.

"Wait out here Vampire." demanded Griphook. "These vaults have many enchantments, and the less people in there the better."

"Whatever." said Alucard. As the rest of them entered, Alucard smirked. "Good luck."

The doors closed behind Ron. A couple of minutes passed. While Alucard stood out in the hall bored, he heard screams coming from the vault. It was a bit muffled, but Alucard swore he heard yelling between Harry and Griphook.

"They must be having a party in there." said Alucard. Soon the door opened and Griphook exited with the sword Harry held like it was the greatest thing in the world. "Where are you going?"

"Out of my way Vampire." said Griphook. He started running down the stairs.

"What a jerk." said Alucard.

"Get him!" yelled Harry as he and the others emerged from the vault that was quickly overfilling with replicating treasure.

"What happened?" asked Alucard.

"That little Git took the Sword of Gryffindor!" yelled Ron. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Alucard said sarcastically. "I didn't know I was on 'tackle the thieving goblin' duty. Idiot boy."

"That tears it!" screamed Ron before he was restrained by Harry.

"Not now Ron!" yelled Harry.

"We need to catch up to him!" said Hermione.

The four of them ran to the balcony where they saw Griphook shaking the rattle. As he made his escape, several wizard guards came and fired curses and spells. The group hid behind pillars while Hermione made a plan. She blasted the balcony, and then jumped on the dragon.

"I like this girl!" said Alucard as he jumped at the base of the dragon's neck.

As Harry and Ron jumped on the dragon, Hermione broke its chains. The dragon roared loudly. After it shot fire at the wizards, it started to climb up. Very soon, the group was bursting out on the surface level of Gringotts. When the dragon let out a stream of fire that ignited the bank, Alucard was laughing hysterically. Then the dragon crawled to the roof of the bank and started flying. It was an amazing feeling, riding on a flying animal. Alucard had never experienced flight like this before.

After a couple of hours, the scenery changed from urban society to an area untouched by human hands. The dragon saw a lake and started to descend. It must have been thirsty. Alucard was becoming thirsty as well. With the other's backs to him, Alucard sunk his fangs into the base of the dragon's neck. He drank, and while it was filing it didn't have the same effect as the first time he drank blood from a dragon.

When he heard Harry say jump, Alucard looked up. He noticed that they slid off the dragon. Not wanting to get left behind, he slid off as well. He hit water and sank beneath the waves. Through the murky waters, Alucard saw the trio rising, so he floated to the surface. He then swam to the trio, who were swimming to the beach.

"-knows!" said Harry. "You-Know-Who, he knows."

"And what does that pathetic wizard know?" asked Alucard. He saw that the trio was changing into dry clothes, so he created two balls of fire that swirled around him, thus drying him.

"He knows we're hunting Horcruxes!" yelled Harry.

"Horcrux…" said Alucard. "Now that sounds familiar. Isn't that where a wizard puts a fragment of his soul in an object to try to achieve immortality?"

"Yea, that's what they are." said Harry.

"What a fool." said Alucard. "There's no such thing as a true immortal."

"Where to next Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Hogwarts." said Harry. "I think there is a Horcrux there."

"Lead on Harry." said Alucard.

Grabbing onto each other, the group Apparated to a location unfamiliar to Alucard. As soon as they landed, a loud alarm went off, sounding like a shrieking cat. They ran to an area that had tarps covering tables and hid. Alucard heard the footsteps of several wizards, possibly Death Eaters.

"You three go on ahead." said Alucard. "I'll distract the wizards."

"What about you?" asked Hermione.

"I'll catch up." said Alucard. "I have been with the three of you long enough to know your individual scents, so I'll track you down. Harry, is there a spell the Death Eaters identify you with?"

"Expelliarmus." said Harry.

"A disarming spell." said Alucard, rolling his eyes. "Terrific. Wish me luck."

Jumping from their hiding place, Alucard used the disarming spell. It got the wizard's attention and they followed him through the town. They fired off the Killing Curse, but the curses never hit. Alucard then led them into a dark alley, where he blended in with the shadows.

"Where did Potter go?" asked a wizard.

"Who knows." said another.

Alucard counted the men, eight in total. This was child's play. Taking out his two Dacras, Alucard snuck behind one the wizards and stabbed him in the back. While he screamed, Alucard threw the other Dacra into the heart of another wizard. After the wizards were dead, Alucard jumped and grabbed the head of a wizard and twisted it, paralyzing him. The other 5 rushed at him, but Alucard had summoned a Dacra to his hand and slit all of their throats in a manner of seconds. The magic of the wizards were flowing into him.

Hearing a whimper, Alucard looked down and saw the sad, paralyzed man on the ground. The other seven rushed at him, but Alucard had summoned a Dacra to his hand and slit all of their throats in a manner of seconds. The magic of the wizards were flowing into him. Hearing a whimper, Alucard looked down and saw the sad, paralyzed man on the ground. Feeling sympathetic, Alucard finished him off with the Dacra.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Alucard as the blood of the fallen flowed into him through his skin. "What a great meal."

There was a violent shaking in Alucard's pocket. Alucard pulled out a glowing Book of the Keeper. He opened it and the Book flipped to the very last of its pages. Ink blacker than black formed words. These words told the young vampire what he was waiting for.

_**The End is Nigh.**_

_**The Fragment and his Nightmare shall Duel, **_

_**A loved one will be lost during a War.**_

_**The Fragment of the Master will receive his full birthright.**_

_**The Final Sanctum will be performed.**_

_**Redemption will be One's Falling.**_

_**A Herald of Darkness shall come through the Cracks**_

_**And the Fragment's Destiny will be fulfilled.**_

Alucard laughed hysterically. Finally, after all these years, he will complete what was started all those years ago. Wanting to regroup, Alucard shrunk the book and put it in his pocket. He took a deep breath in through his nose. He instantly found the trio's scent. Climbing to the top of a building, Alucard jumped from one building to another. In a matter of minutes Alucard arrived at the back entrance of a bar called the Boar's Head. Entering, he saw an old man that looked remarkably like Dumbledore. The man sighed and pointed at a painting. Alucard looked and saw that it was askew. Moving it revealed a long corridor. Traveling along the corridor took a long time. However, as he reached its end, he was greeted by the screamed of students.

"The tunnel leads here." said Alucard. "Into a room full of Hogwarts students. Fantastic."

"Alucard!" yelled Hermione. She was sitting with Ron and Harry. Alucard jumped down and joined their group.

"So, where are we?" Alucard wondered.

"We're in the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts." Harry said. "It's a secret room that sort of has a mind of its own."

"So much for the secret part if you asked me." said Alucard. "So what's the plan?"

"From what we just heard," said Hermione, "Snape has summoned the students to the Grand Hall for a meeting. The students are now on their way. Harry, being rash and stupid like always, is going to sneak in with Ginny and confront Snape."

"Diving head first into danger." said Alucard. "It's an unexpected move. Good strategy. Now here's what I'm going to do. I'm going straight into the Grand Hall and hang from the rafters, concealed by the magical ceiling. It is working, right?"

"Yea, but it's been dreary lately." said Luna who came up and sat with the group.

"Good." said Alucard. "Now, how do I get out of here?"

Harry pointed Alucard to the door and told him to be careful. Thanking the teenager, Alucard climbed to the ceiling and went to the Grand Hall. He looked around and noticed that the entire school was really depressing.

All the life that filled the castle when he was there a couple of years ago has been sucked out. Jumping from staircase to staircase, Alucard finally arrived at the entrance of the Grand Hall. Hiding in the shadows, Alucard phased through the wall and climbed into the enchanted ceiling and waited.


	17. Battle of Hogwarts

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 17 Battle of Hogwarts**

The students were starting to gather in the Grand Hall. Snape and two people (one man and one woman), presumably Death Eaters, were already in the Hall. Each of the four Houses entered the room in single file, and then stood at attention. From his position, Alucard could see Harry in the middle of the Gryffindors. Snape looked around and addressed the students and staff.

"Many off you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour." started Snape. "It's come to my attention, that earlier this evening… Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade."

"Harry?" "He's here?" "Harry Potter?" "Why is he anywhere near the school?" said several students.

"Now," Snape continued, "Should anyone…student or staff attempt to aid Mr. Potter… they will be punished, in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events… who fails to come forward…will be treated…as equally guilty. Now then, if anyone in here….has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's whereabouts this evening…I invite them to step forward. Now."

With that, Harry revealed himself. After stating that Snape, who was Headmaster now, had a security problem, many witches and wizards who were apparently Harry's allies entered the Grand Hall. The witch and wizard that stood with Snape drew their wands, but Alucard pounced on the witch. They tumbled on the floor, but Alucard had a Dacra to her throat and her wand broken when they both stood up. The wizard came to help, but Alucard revealed where the Dacra was to him. He backed off.

"Mr. Alucard." said Snape. "So what I have heard was true. You have allied yourself with Potter."

"It was in my best interests at the time." said Alucard. "I can end the alliance anytime I want and leave."

"Such a shame." said Snape. "I hear that an old friend of yours is coming to see you. If I recall correctly, his name was Rahl."

"Rahl!" screamed Alucard. "No matter. He can't stop me."

"Let go of my sister, vampire!" yelled the wizard.

"He's a vampire?" "Cover your necks!" "Run!" "He must have been drinking blood from that flask of his!" So many students screamed in fear.

"She's your sister?" asked Alucard. "Then this is going to be a lot more painful for you."

Stabbing the Dacra into the witch's chest, Alucard absorbed her magic. As the magic transference was being done, the vampire chomped on her neck and drank her blood. It had a bitter taste. The wizard screamed out of anger and fired off curses. Alucard threw the witches body in the path of the curses.

"Medusa's Eye!" said Alucard.

Putting his hands in front of his chest, Alucard formed a magical eye. This eye looked bloodshot and reptilian. From this eye, a beam of energy shot at the wizard. The wizard tried to defend, but the energy hit him. His body started turning to stone, until he was just a statue.

"How dare you stand where he stood?" Harry asked Snape. "Tell them how it happened! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him! Tell them!"

Snape drew his wand, but as he did, McGonagall stood by Harry with her own wand drawn. Snape looked a bit surprised. With a flick of her wrist, McGonagall released intense flames from her wand. She kept firing, barely letting Snape counter. As he was backing up, he countered the flames which hit and destroyed the wizard statue. After he was far enough back, Snape used a spell to turn himself into his billowing cloak which shattered the stain glass window behind him. With Snape gone, McGonagall lit up the entire room.

"I presume you have a reason for being her Potter." said McGonagall. "What is it that you need?"

"Time, Professor. As much as you can get me." said Harry.

"Do what you have to do." said McGonagall. Harry turned to leave. "Potter…it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Professor." Harry said. "Hold the fort Neville. Alucard…"

"Yes?" wondered Alucard.

"Help Professor McGonagall as much as you can." said Harry. "And please don't scare the younger students."

"Why don't you suck the fun out of everything Harry." said Alucard. "Fine, I'll help."

Walking with the teachers outside, Alucard listened in on McGonagall's conversation with the Neville boy. It had something to do with blowing up a bridge. She told him to consult a Mr. Finnegan because he had a hobby with pyrotechnics. Then Neville and the Finnegan boy left.

"You do know, of course, that we can't keep You-Know-Who out indefinitely?" asked the short Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick.

"That doesn't mean we can't delay him." said McGonagall. "And his name is Voldemort, so you might as well use it. He's going to try to kill you either way."

"Look at you, being all brave." said Alucard.

"Are you going to help us?" asked McGonagall.

"That was the intention, yes." Alucard said.

"Then put up defensive spell!" screamed a red-headed women.

"You must be Ron's mother." said Alucard. "Nice to meet you, by the way. But any defensive spell I know will take too long to perform."

"What is the quickest spell you know?" asked Flitwick.

"I know an old Cantonese spell that is said to ward off evil spirits." said Alucard.

"Will it work?" asked McGonagall.

"Probably." said Alucard. "But even with my level of magic, it won't last."

"How fast can you perform the spell?" asked McGonagall.

"Depends." said Alucard. "How fast can you get me four strips of paper and some ink?"

Flitwick took out his wand and summoned four pieces of paper. From his coat pocket, he took out a quill and some ink. Taking them to the ground, Alucard tossed the quill over his shoulder. On each paper, Alucard wrote the Cantonese symbols for protection and warding. He then stood up.

"Let's see if I can remember the incantation." said Alucard. "After my spell is put up, add more protective charms. Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!"

Waving his hands over the paper, they started glowing black. They floated around Alucard and each paper was pointing in the direction of North, South, East, and West. They then flew into the sky and went to the castle's farthest edge in the four directions. Their glow was seeable from Alucard's position. Then an aura grew from the papers and connected into a large shield that covered the entire castle.

"There, I did my part." Alucard said. "Now, do yours."

"Thank you Alucard." said McGonagall. "Piertotum Locomotor!"

With a wave of her wand, the castle began to shake. Jumping down from its place in the walls, a stone man of armor bowed to McGonagall. As it stood up, more armored men fell. They marched out of the castle and went to the edge of Alucard's shield on the stone bridge.

"Hogwarts is threatened!" cried McGonagall. "Mound the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to our school! I always wanted to use that spell."

Flitwick, Sprout, the new Potions Master Slughorn, and several students all went to different parts of the castle. Pointing their wand to the sky, the said several protective charms. With all of these spells being released from their wands in such a rapid rate, they all looked like a single stream of magic. Once the streams of protective magic confronted Alucard's shield, they merged.

As the teachers and students prepared for battle, Alucard began to meditate. It was a way for him to get ready for his battle. To meditate, Alucard created the Grace in the stone. Everybody was too busy to notice it. His meditation was so deep that he didn't even look like he was breathing. When he heard a loud, constant thunder, Alucard opened his eyes and saw that there was a barrage of magic hitting the shield.

"_With an assault like that, the barrier won't last long._" thought Alucard.

Another barrage hit the shield. The shield started to crack. Knowing that it will soon fall, Alucard stood up and walked out into the open. The more the barrier cracked, the more the students and staff got ready to fight. With the sound of a cannon, a powerful stream of green magic collided with the barrier, causing the barrier to crumble apart.

"It is time." Alucard said to himself.

As the shield fell, a whole army of Death Eaters and other magical beings flew into the castle. Instantly, there were duels happening all around him. On the bridge were giants beating down the stone armor, yet the armor army was able to down several giants. Sensing danger, Alucard summoned his two Dacras into his hands.

Four Death Eaters appeared and surrounded Alucard. They fired off the Killing Curse, but Alucard jumped in the air. While in the air, Alucard threw his Dacras at two Death Eaters. Then he dove at another Death Eater and broke his neck. The last Death Eater was about to use a spell, but Alucard used magic to break his neck.

Alucard walked a bit more and confronted a giant. The giant smelled terrible. It smiled, thinking Alucard would be an easy target. It swung its club, but Alucard stopped it with magic. The giant tried to move its weapon, but it was as if something stronger was holding on to it. Throwing a tantrum, the giant pounded its fist on the ground, right where Alucard stood. Alucard side-stepped and snapped his fingers. The knees of the giant blew up and it fell to the ground. As the giant fell, Alucard shot Wizard's Fire at it. It screamed as it burned. Then Alucard smelled something. Not the smell of burning flesh and death, but the scent of Darken Rahl.

Following the scent, Alucard saw that Rahl was walking along the bridge. He was walking past the carnage. Spells flew past him. He glided though the rivers of blood. When he was on Alucard's side of the bridge, he just stood there, watching Alucard. Then even more Death Eaters, around twenty, landed around Alucard.

"This is getting pathetic." said Alucard. "I have killed many of your fellow Death Eaters. Just because you out number me right now doesn't mean you'll harm me."

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed the twenty Death Eaters.

Green bursts of magic shot out from their wands. They thought he wouldn't be able to survive that attack. They were wrong. Alucard had stopped their attack before it connected. The green streams of magic floated around Alucard. Waving his arms around, Alucard had the curses circle around him. Then he extended his arms, causing the green circle to pulse out. Together, the Death Eaters were able to protect themselves. They then fired off spells that hurt Alucard and did serious damage. Alucard regenerated, but he still was angry.

"You wanna play rough?" asked Alucard. "Fine! Hud Tywyll Sêl-Lefel Tri Datganiad!"

Glowing in a black/red aura, Alucard's powers became stronger. His senses became far more accurate and sensitive. His hat blew away, and his red duster hung off his shoulders. And his eyes went from dark blue to a light red. The Death Eaters didn't know what this was, so they charged. That was a big mistake. Alucard stretched his arm and grabbed a Death Eater's throat. As the Death Eater screamed, Alucard ripped his throat out.

The Death Eaters kept firing off spells, but dodged them all. With great speed, Alucard appeared right in front of a Death Eater and ripped his spine out. The Death Eaters kept coming, despite being afraid. Three of them tried to jump him, but Alucard, with a Dacra in hand, spun on the spot and sliced all of their throats. There were still fifteen left.

"This is getting annoying." said Alucard. "Take this!"

Alucard drew his arm back. It became covered in a shadow like substance. It began shifting form and looked like a dog. It grew demonic red eyes and razor sharp teeth.

"A Hellhound…" Alucard heard Rahl say. "How very interesting."

Alucard thrusted his arm and released the Hellhound. It hunted the Death Eaters and ate them whole. It was a demon of primal instinct, not distinguishing between friend and foe. It ate Death Eaters, students, whoever it could get it's fangs into. However, it did finish off all of the Death Eaters that were foolish enough to challenge Alucard. When the Hellhound fused back into Alucard, Rahl was applauding him.

"Very nice Alucard!" said Rahl. "Very nice. You have become quite the warrior since you left the Palace of the Prophets."

"I destroyed the Palace, Rahl." said Alucard.

"Pardon?" Rahl asked.

"I destroyed the Bifurcated Web that kept the castle standing." said Alucard. "I tore it down. After the Prelate betrayed my mother, I killed every last Sister of the Dark, and the Mord'Sith. Then I tore the Palace apart."

"No one could have done that, unless…" said Rahl. "The Con'Dar?"

"What do you know of the Con'Dar?" asked Alucard.

"Know of it?" said Rahl. "Dear boy, I know more about you than you can possibly imagine."

"Really?" said Alucard.

"You have no idea." Rahl said.

Stretching his hand out, Rahl released a bolt of lightning from his palm. Not expecting such an attack, Alucard was struck. He was blown back and greatly damaged. He regenerated, but the pain lingered, which was unnatural. After he was fully regenerated, Alucard put grabbed his Dacras and attacked Rahl. At that moment, Rahl unsheathed his sword and sliced Alucard in half.

"ARGH!" screamed Alucard.

Rahl blasted his lightning and hurt Alucard even more. With the smoke that the lightning made, Alucard had regenerated. Using the smoke, Alucard snuck behind Rahl and was about to strike, but as he swung his Dacras down, Rahl countered and pushed Alucard back.

"You're very skilled Rahl." said Alucard. "I need to have more power to fight you."

"Then go get some." Rahl said.

"Fine." said Alucard. "Hud Tywyll Sêl-Lefel Dat Datganiad!"

Alucard's duster faded away. His hair became a bit longer. His eyes became a darker red. On his body, red seals appeared. It started with the Grace in the center of his chest, and then turned into ancient writing that spread to his hands. He had a black aura surrounding him.

"Just because you've released more of your vampiric power, doesn't mean you'll beat me." said Rahl.

"We'll see." said Alucard.

Alucard made the first move. He shot Wizard's Fire at Rahl. Rahl countered and made a vacuum of air that extinguished the flames. Rahl then ran up to Alucard and cut off his right arm. Alucard blasted him away with wave of air and regenerated. He summoned his Dacras and swiped at Rahl. Despite Alucard's increased speed, he wasn't able to land a hit on him. It's like Rahl knew what move Alucard was going to make.

Rahl moved to strike, but Alucard was able to knock his sword out of his hand. Alucard then tossed his Dacra. Rahl was able to dodge it at the last second, which gave Alucard the chance to trip him. Alucard leaned over Rahl's body, Dacra in hand. Raising it above his head, he brought it down with great speed. Then Alucard felt a great pain and he had a difficult time breathing. Rahl was using his black Agiel right on Alucard's heart.

"I'm not going to die by your weak hands boy!" screamed Rahl as he kept jabbing Alucard with his Agiel. "You're weak!"

"ARGH!" screamed Alucard.

Rahl then summoned his sword to his hand. He slashed and stabbed Alucard. He pushed his Agiel into every place he could think of that would give Alucard the most pain. Alucard was unable to fight back. Then a stream of purple lightning hit Rahl in the face, blowing him off of Alucard. This gave Alucard a chance to heal and stand up. Looking in the direction that the spell came, Alucard saw no one. The only thing he saw was a glowing, white crack. He wasn't given time to ponder the crack, as he felt the touch of the Agiel in his back.

"Hud Tywyll Sêl- Rhwymo!" yelled Rahl. Alucard then felt like something was clutching his heart. The red seals reappeared, and new ones appeared. Alucard's eyes went from a dark red back to their normal deep blue. His fangs receded and turned into normal teeth.

"What did you do to me?" screamed Alucard.

"I bound your vampiric powers." said Rahl. "No more need for blood, no summoning of Hellhounds, and no regeneration!" He stabbed his sword in Alucard's shoulder.

"ARGH!" Alucard screamed in pain.

Rahl then picked Alucard up and rammed his Agiel in Alucard's stomach. Alucard coughed up blood. Rahl then brought Alucard's face to his knee and threw him to the ground.

"Did you know," started Rahl as he stabbed and jabbed Alucard, "that when I was born, I was originally thought to be the Sister's Chosen One? The Fragment of their unknown master. I was given praise for years. I was the Sister's favorite and most powerful student. It made my father, Panis, so very proud. I even became the first man to lead the Mord'Sith. Do you realize how hard that was?

Then, the Book of the Keeper gave a new prophecy. _The True Fragment of the Master will be born. The Child of the most powerful sorceress and the King of the Night is the Key to the Master's rebirth. _I was devastated when I found out. Then I heard the Prelate had already sent people to retrieve the child. And then Sister Nicci camecradling a baby in her arms.

I hated you the moment I saw you. I wanted to rip you out of Nicci's arms and kill you there. Ulicia, however, had other plans. She wanted to seal your vampiric powers and train you to use them for her own purposes. I helped with that spell, as did Nicci. That's why I can seal your powers at will. And without your regenerative abilities, you won't be able to survive."

Rahl stood Alucard up and slashed at him with his sword. Alucard's blood was spilling everywhere. Rahl them punched and kicked Alucard, along with jabbing his Agiel in nearly all of Alucard's vital points. Alucard was barely hanging on to his life. He backed up and fell on his back. Rahl sat on Alucard's stomach and raised his Agiel.

"Goodbye," said Rahl, "Alucard le Fay!"

Rahl jammed his Agiel on Alucard's heart again and left it there. The pain was indescribable. The young vampire could feel his mind slipping away. The pain was declining. Alucard's vision was fading. In the end, he could say one thing.

"Help…" he said.

Alucard then felt a large weight being removed from him. He heard a fight, and then he heard Rahl grunt in pain. As he was fading, Alucard felt something flow into his mouth. He took a deep breath and his eyes refocused. As the light returned to his eyes, he saw Cara. She was wearing a looser version of her Mord'Sith uniform, revealing more of here breast. Her braid was gone, replaced shoulder length blond hair.

"-ake up!" she said as she shook him. "Wake up Alucard!"

"Cara…" Alucard said.

"Oh Alucard, I thought I lost you!" Cara cried as she pulled him into a hug. She untied a small brown bath that was tied to one of her belts and put it in one of Alucard's pockets. "Here, this is for you. It's the white and black Sorcerer's Sand."

"How… how did you get here?"

"Your mother."

"What?"

"The day you went into the Con'Dar and I bumped into you outside of Nicci's room, do you remember?"

"Yes."

"That day, she spelled me, knowing her death was coming. She put the same spell that the palace was on it, but to a much lesser strength, on me. She also put a tracker spell on me so I can always know where you are and if you are in trouble."

"That's how you lived for so long."

"Yes. Oh, Alucard, I'm glad you're safe." She hugged Alucard again and they separated. They smiled. Then Rahl popped up from behind Cara. Alucard tried to warn her, but it was too late. Rahl had shoved his sword through Cara's chest.

"CARA!" screamed Alucard. In a rage, Alucard fired off a powerful Wizard's Fire at Rahl. Rahl wasn't expecting it and took the full brunt of the attack.

"It's alright." said Alucard. He was trying to stop the bleeding with his hands. "Oh God… it's not stopping! I need to use magic!"

"Don't you dare!" yelled Cara through a mouth full of blood. "This is what I want."

"To die?" asked Alucard.

"To die in battle, saving someone I love." Cara said.

"Please, don't go." pleaded Alucard. "I don't want you to die!"

"It's okay Alucard." Cara said. "I died the way a Mord'Sith should die. Ugh!"

"Cara…" Alucard cried, tears forming.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." She said. Cara took his hand, and placed her other hand over his heart. "I need to do this before I go. It's something your mother wanted me to tell you when you truly need it."

"What is it?" Alucard asked, squeezing her hand.

"Rhyddhau Hud Sero Tywyll Sêl-Lefel." Were her last words in this world.

**Hud Tywyll Sêl-Lefel Tri Datganiad - Dark Magic Seal-Level Three Release**

**Hud Tywyll Sêl-Lefel Dat Datganiad - Dark Magic Seal-Level Two Release**

**Hud Tywyll Sêl - Rhwymo- Dark Magic Seal-Bind**

**Rhyddhau Hud Sero Tywyll Sêl-Lefel – Dark Magic Seal-Level Zero Release**


	18. The Final Sanctum

**Please enjoy and review. Latin text will not be translated at the end. I believe Latin is easier to comprehend than Welsh.**

**Chapter** **18 The Final Sanctum**

"Yes. Oh, Alucard, I'm glad you're safe." She hugged Alucard again and they separated. They smiled. Then Rahl popped up from behind Cara. Alucard tried to warn her, but it was too late. Rahl had shoved his sword through Cara's chest.

"CARA!" screamed Alucard. In a rage, Alucard fired off a powerful Wizard's Fire at Rahl. Rahl wasn't expecting it and took the full brunt of the attack.

"It's alright." said Alucard. He was trying to stop the bleeding with his hands. "Oh God… it's not stopping! I need to use magic!"

"Don't you dare!" yelled Cara through a mouth full of blood. "This is what I want."

"To die?" asked Alucard.

"To die in battle, saving someone I love." Cara said.

"Please, don't go." pleaded Alucard. "I don't want you to die!"

"It's okay Alucard." Cara said. "I died the way a Mord'Sith should die. Ugh!"

"Cara…" Alucard cried, tears forming.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." She said. Cara took his hand, and placed her other hand over his heart. "I need to do this before I go. It's something your mother wanted me to tell you when you truly need it."

"What is it?" Alucard asked, squeezing her hand.

"Rhyddhau Hud Sero Tywyll Sêl-Lefel." Were her last words in this world.

Alucard's pupils dilated. His heart beat was like thunder in his ears. His breathing slowed. Where Cara's hand was on Alucard's chest, a black symbol outlined in red was formed. It was a crossed Heart with red thorns. There was a crown above the Heart, and it had black angel wings from the back of the Heart. The Heart was in the center of the Grace and from the circle an ancient, red script spread all over his body. On Alucard's hands were pentagrams that started turning, like a key was unlocking it. Under Alucard's feet, a pentagon within the Grace was formed. Alucard breathed out a white mist.

"A potestate Tenebrarum, hoc erit signum concidit." Alucard said as if he were in a trance.

"NNNOOO!" screamed Rahl.

He saw Alucard was surrounded by a black aura. Rahl shot off as much Wizard's Fire and lightning as he could. The attacks collided with Alucard and blew him up. Alucard's body parts then melted down into pools of blood. As the blood expanded, Rahl teleported to an area that was higher ground. A shining light floated up from a pile of blood and had gave off blood red electricity. Rahl knew it was Alucard's pendent. Blood swirled around the pendent like a helix.

"Sit vires dedit per quis sanguinis dimitti." finished Alucard's disembodied voice. It echoed throughout the castle grounds

The Wizarding War that was going on around Alucard and Rahl was now stopped. From students to Death Eaters, witches and wizards watched the horrific sight. Women screamed and men stood still, too afraid to move. Voldemort himself came to the castle and witnessed what was going on.

"Rahl!" screamed Voldemort. "What is going on?"

"His-his powers." stuttered Rahl. "He has all of his vampiric powers now! His natural born magic is uncontained!"

"What does that mean?" yelled the Dark Lord. "Tell me what that means!"

"Just look!" yelled Rahl.

A shadow like energy erupted from the massive pool of blood. It swarmed and spread and attacked nearly everything. Countless demonic eyes slowly opened, and the shadow energy took on the vague shape of fire. From this fire came bolts of pure magic that rained fury down on everyone. Some were able to dodge or protect themselves, while others were not as lucky. Then the bodies emerged.

These bodies looked partly like zombies, with their flesh rotting. Others looked perfectly healthy. All of the bodies were women. Nearly half of the women wore skin tight red leather and had tight braids that reached the small of their backs. They carried Agiels in both of their hands. The other halves of the bodies were women who were wearing orange dresses and had orange veils covering their faces. They had a Dacra in each hand. There were hundreds of the women.

"The Sisters…the Mord'Sith…" said Rahl. "You bastard! Even them… you devoured even them! Just how many lives does he have? How many human lives has he sucked?"

As Rahl was complaining, another figure formed. Out of the black spectral energy, a man formed in shining silver armor that was tinted red. He had a billowing black cape that was crimson on the inside. His armored gloves had small spikes on them. Around his waist were several thick leather belts. Attached to the belts was a long sword and the bag of Sorcerer's Sand. His long hair waved in the wind. He had dark crimson eyes that seemed to glow. It was Alucard, looking at least in his early twenties, in his most powerful form. He grabbed the pendent and fused it with his armor, right above his heart.

There were two prominent women, each by Alucard's side. To his right was a Sister of the Dark. She was wearing elegant red and orange robes. In her right hand was a Dacra, and in her left was a stout oak rod. It was the former Prelate of the Sisters of the Dark, Sister Ulicia. To Alucard's right was an auburn haired Mord'Sith. She also had two Agiels. It was Denna, the first person Alucard killed.

"Merlin's beard!" said Voldemort.

Alucard looked around. He looked and saw his ghoul army. He then looked at his body. He seemed to recognize the armor. Voldemort, actually afraid, shot off the Killing Curse. Alucard didn't even look at it. When it came near him, it disintegrated. Alucard then looked up.

"Kill them all." said Alucard, then going back to looking his hands.

The ghouls attacked. For every Sister, there was a Mord'Sith. Witches and Wizards used their magic, but the Mord'Sith turned it back against them. Then the Sisters would use their own magic to kill everyone. They followed Alucard's order to the letter. It didn't matter that Alucard helped Harry's allies before. The Sisters used their magic and their Dacras, and the Mord'Sith used their pain-inducing Agiels. The ghouls supported each other seamlessly and flawlessly. They took out many people. Several of the warriors were destroyed, but they reconstituted.

"The Magica Ferrum stratagem." said Rahl.

"What?" asked Voldemort.

"It is a stratagem that the Sisters of the Dark and the Mord'Sith have used for eons." explained Rahl. "The Sisters are the Magic against Magic, while the Mord'Sith are the Steel against Steel. They protect and aid each other in perfect synchronization."

Rahl then became silent. The carnage was too great, even for him. The ghouls were a perfect killing machine. No matter how hard they were hit, they always reformed.

"Rahl!" screamed Voldemort, breaking Rahl out of his trance. Rahl was looking at the carnage. "How do we kill him?"

Rahl was silent. He kept eyeing Alucard. He also was clutching something in his pocket.

"Rahl!" screamed Voldemort. "Help me kill him!"

"I don't think that is possible Voldemort." Rahl said. He actually sounded unsure.

"Do you have any ideas?" asked Voldemort.

"His heart." said Rahl. "If we destroy his heart, he shouldn't be able to regenerate."

"Then do it!" Voldemort yelled.

"I need a distraction." Rahl said.

"Fine." said Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra!"

The Dark Lord fired a stream version of the Killing Curse. It blasted right through several Ghouls. Alucard wasn't looking at anyone. He was looking at his hands. Right before the spell hit, Alucard caught it in his right hand. The spell was still flowing, and Alucard's hand wasn't even smoking. As Voldemort stopped the spell, Alucard gathered the magic in his hands. He then transformed it from its usual green color to a glowing clear sphere.

"Ruin." Alucard said, glancing at Voldemort.

He released the ball of non-elemental magic. It flew with incredible speed and exploded near Voldemort. The Dark Lord was able to Apparate the last second. Rahl snuck behind Alucard. His sword was in his hand. He swung the sword, but Alucard caught it on his armored forearm.

"You really should have run while you had a chance, Rahl." said Alucard. He kicked Rahl in the stomach. Rahl, in pain, backed up. "Fighting me now will only lead to your demise."

Screaming, Rahl swung his sword again. Alucard easily dodged each swipe. Rahl was really fast with his sword, the glint of the blade the only visible thing to those with an untrained eye. Rahl wasn't giving up. Alucard was then backed up to a wall. Rahl saw a chance and slashed his sword downward. The vampire then drew his own sword and stopped Rahl's attack.

They then clashed swords. The ringing of steel blades covered the battlefield. They appeared equally matched. Neither could get a hit on each other. This angered Rahl greatly, but Alucard wasn't showing any emotion. Their attacks were so fast that their arms disappeared. Their swords came into contact, and the two warriors pushed against each other and got in each other's face. Rahl summoned a ball of Wizard's Fire and hit Alucard with it at point-blank range.

Alucard was thrown back by the force of the spell. His body was burning. Through the flames, Alucard could see Rahl take something out of his pocket. Not feeling the pain of the Wizard's Fire, Alucard pulled the mystical flames into the palm of his hands and had the flames fade from existence. Looking back at Rahl, Alucard gave a surprised look, for Rahl had something incredibly dangerous in his hand.

"Is that-?" said Alucard as he sheathed his sword.

"The Nail of Helena." said Rahl as he readied it like a dagger. "I made sure to grab it before we left your father's grave. It's poetic, isn't it? The very thing that killed your father is now going to kill you!"

Rahl ran as fast as he could, the Nail ready to be shoved in Alucard's heart. He pulled back his arm and thrust it. Right before the tip of the Nail could touch Alucard's armor, the vampire grabbed ahold of Rahl's wrist. Twisting it, he broke the wrist. As Rahl screamed in pain and dropped the Nail, Alucard bent Rahl's arm backward, to his back, thus breaking it even more.

"Nice try," said Alucard, "But you need to try harder."

Alucard pushed Rahl as hard as he could. Rahl went flying until he hit a wall. As Rahl stood up, he was clutching his chest, indicating that he had several broken ribs. He looked up and saw Alucard standing right in front of him. Rahl tried to defend himself, but Alucard grabbed ahold of Rahl's wrists and flung him on the ground. The vampire then created to stakes out of stone and impaled Rahl's hands.

"ARGH!" screamed Rahl.

"How does that feel, Rahl?" asked Alucard. "Not good, I imagine. I have something to tell you Rahl. Just a few hours ago, the Book of the Keeper told me that my destiny is about to be completed. Tonight, I perform the spell."

Rahl eyes went wide and he struggled against the stakes in his hands. Alucard just stared at the pathetic excuse of a man he once feared. He stood up and turned his back to Rahl.

"Tonight Rahl," said Alucard, "You get to watch me fulfill my destiny."

Alucard looked around for the perfect point to perform the spell. Once he looked up, he saw it- an undamaged tower that was in the center of the castle. Smiling he walked towards it. Scores of witches and wizards, both good and evil, got in his way. He killed them without a second thought.

For a moment, he wondered where Harry and his friends are, as he hadn't seen them for a while, but he let that moment pass quickly. He was soon at the base of tower. Using his magic to elevate him, Alucard levitated to the top spire of the tower. As he was floating, he looked around. He saw the carnage that this war has brought forth. He saw his ghouls devastating both sides of the war. Only the most powerful and the most experienced were surviving.

Alucard summoned the Book of the Keeper out of a shadow-like energy. The Book floated in front of him while Alucard drew his sword. Alucard made the sword float above the Book as the incantation appeared on the pages. To strengthen the spell that he was about to perform, Alucard made the Grace out of the Black and White Sorcerer's Sand. As Alucard spoke the incantation, he made several hand signs and his body started glowing black.

"Nullam antiqua rerum hoc dicam vobis! Immolo animas defunctorum hac nocte. Et dabo super vos omnis sanguis sit anima quae est in me. In magicis do vobis, ut herbam reserat crea in me omnia mea fata amet!"

After the incantation, five pillars of red light erupted. They were the five seals Alucard had created a few years ago. The red pillars then spread out and surrounded the grounds of Hogwarts and then the lights from the pillars came together in the form of a pentagram. Alucard's sword floated farther from him and was surrounded by a black aura.

On the ground, every single dead body started to glow in a dark gold aura. From their chests, a pinkish red, crystal Heart emerged. Every crystal floated high above the fighters of the war and swarmed around Alucard's sword. Alucard's ghouls stopped moving and looked up at their master. Their bodies then took on a more fluid like form and stretched upwards, looking like rivers of blood. The blood then merged and became three streams that circled the sword like what the humans called an atom. Then the Hearts and the blood merged with the sword. The sword started glowing in an even darker aura which was outmatched by Alucard's gold glowing eyes.

Alucard's magic started pouring out of his eyes. The golden energy flowed out like falling stars. The magic then went to Alucard's sword, empowering it. With his magic gone, every last grain of Sorcerer's Sand fused with the sword, giving it a stronger form. AS if it had a mind of its own, Alucard's pendent ripped itself out of the vampire's armor and fused with the sword. Then the forging of the blade of Alucard's destiny was complete. It gave off a pulse of Darkness and floated into Alucard's hand.

The sword was strange. The handles were red. The blade was black, and had teeth coming out of the side, like a key. The teeth, when looked at closely, formed the outline of a Heart.

"A Key…blade?" wondered Alucard. He then became furious beyond measure. "I gave up everything for THIS! ARGH!"

Alucard swung the Keyblade around out of frustration. Black fire then circled Alucard. Questioning the flames, Alucard raised the Keyblade into the air. From the tip came a maelstrom of black lightning. Alucard smiled at the power.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Alucard maniacally.

**Rhyddhau Hud Sero Tywyll Sêl-Lefel – Dark Magic Seal-Level Zero Release**


	19. A Sacrificial Redemption

**It has arrived. The Finale. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please enjoy this last chapter and review!**

_Vision Text_

**Chapter 19 A Sacrificial Redemption**

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Alucard. "So a Key is the most powerful weapon in the universe? Oh well, power is power!"

The people below were nearly petrified with fear. The entire war had stopped. The bestial creatures that had invaded, such as the man sized spiders, scurried away. Every witch and wizard was staring at Alucard. Then Voldemort commanded his Death Eaters.

"Don't just stand there you fools!" Voldemort screamed. "Kill him!"

More afraid of Voldemort than of Alucard, every last Death Eater fired of the Killing Curse. The spells flew past Alucard. When a spell would make contact, Alucard deflected it with the key-shaped blade. It was amazing wielding such a weapon. It seemed that an unknown knowledge was entering his mind through the blade.

"Professor McGonagall!" said Harry. Hermione and Ron were behind him. "What's going on?"

"It's Alucard!" said McGonagall. "He has done something atop the tower."

"Is that what that light was?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." interrupted Flitwick. "He created something when he performed a spell."

"Right you are Professor." said Voldemort as he Apparated next to the group. The group readied their wands and prepared to fight the Dark Lord. "I'm not here to kill you, not yet at least."

"And we're supposed to believe you?" asked Ron.

"Believe it or not, I can identify a greater threat." said Voldemort. "That vampire has all of his vampiric power unleashed and summoned an immense army that killed my soldiers and your army. He has also created some powerful weapon from the looks of things. And the vampire only having it for a few moments' makes me worried."

"I don't doubt that Alucard scares you," said McGonagall, "especially after he summoned his army out of his blood. But he sacrificed that and more to create a sword."

"Yes, but that sword is the most powerful sword in the world." said Rahl, supported by a Death Eater who removed the stakes. "Do you know what he sacrificed to make that weapon?"

"What?" asked Harry and Voldemort at the same time.

"Everything." said Rahl. "The souls he absorbed, the souls of those who died this evening, and his very magic. All that Alucard has now is that blade."

"How do we stop him?" asked Hermione.

"He can't regenerate anymore." said Rahl. "If we can fatally wound him, he will die."

"Did you hear that Harry?" asked Voldemort. "Are you ready to help take the life of your friend?"

"He said himself that he could break our alliance anytime he wanted." said Harry. "I believe he broke it when his army killed the members of the Order and the students."

"Then we have our own alliance?" asked Voldemort.

"I don't want to, but Alucard needs to be defeated." said Harry.

"Good." said Rahl. "Now, we need you all to fire off your most destructive spells at Alucard! We need to kill him!"

"My Death Eaters!" screamed Voldemort. "Unleash Hell on that vampire!

"Everyone!" yelled Harry. "Fire your most powerful spells at Alucard!"

"Avada Kedavra!" "Bombarda Maxima!" "Confringo!" "Defodio!" "Diffindo!" "Everte Statum!" "Expelliarmus!" "Expellimellius!" "Fiendfyre!" "Glacius!" "Incendio!" "Reducto!" "Sectumsempra!" "Stupefy!" "Verdimillious!"

All of these spells and many more powerful spells were released by the two armies. Even with his damaged hands, Rahl attacked to with a barrage of Wizard's Fire and a bolt of lightning. Streams of multi colored magic came flying at Alucard. Seeing danger, Alucard lifted the blade into a defensive position. From the back of his mind, Alucard heard a spell.

"Reflect." said Alucard.

A glass-like barrier of magic surrounded Alucard. Then the barrage of spells collided with the barrier. From within, the collisions sounded like thunder. The spells were absorbed into the barrier. The barrier then began to crack. Then it exploded, sending the force of all the spells out in every direction. The top of the tower was destroyed and smoking.

Everyone held their breath. They all have seen Alucard survive worse, but that was due to his regenerative capabilities. However, they were unable to see anything through the smoke. Then, the smoke started to clear and Alucard was seen. He was floating over the rubble, undamaged. He looked down at the magical kind and floated down onto the ground.

"Is that really the best you all can do?" asked Alucard. "Oh well, my turn."

Alucard turned the key-shaped blade upside down and thrust it into the ground. When it hit, a black shockwave blasted out. It knocked away everyone. Rahl was the first one to stand up. Alucard saw him and started walking towards him, his blade in hand. Afraid, Rahl started to back up. Soon his back hit a wall.

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed Bellatrix. Alucard easily deflected the spell. She continued to fire off the Killing Curse, but Alucard kept deflecting it. He then grabbed her throat.

"Scream." said Alucard. Alucard aimed the key-shaped blade and ignited her body in black flames. As he let go of her, she screamed and was burned into ash in a matter of seconds.

Alucard then stood in front of Rahl. Rahl looked afraid, but he stood his ground, knowing that the inevitable was about to happen. Alucard smiled cruelly, and stabbed Rahl in his chest. As Rahl screamed, Darkness began to pour from his wound. As the Darkness enveloped him, Rahl ceased his screaming. Darken Rahl then faded from existence.

"Pathetic Rahl." said Alucard. "For the leader of the Mord'Sith, you didn't bother putting up a fight. Did you lose your will to live?"

"Alucard!" yelled Harry. Alucard turned around and saw that he was surrounded. Harry, Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, Voldemort, and a couple of other witches and wizards had their wands pointed at Alucard. The one known as Neville had the sword that the goblin took in his hand as well.

"I have gained what I have sought. Why risk your lives by challenging me?" asked Alucard.

"You have gotten quite the large head boy." said Voldemort.

"And you all came together to stop me?" asked Alucard. "Admirable, but pointless. Now, since I'm in a great mood, I'm going to let you live if you get out of my way."

Hermione responded to that by blasting a Stupefy spell at Alucard, who blocked it with the blade. The others readied their wands.

"Is this really your choice?" asked Alucard. They all gave Alucard a stern look. "Let's go."

A multitude of spells were fired. Alucard was able to dodge, block, and redirect each spell. People died when Alucard unleashed his flurry of magic unknown to this world. He summoned a maelstrom of black lighting, released a flurry of black flames that spun around him, and created a barrage of black ice crystals that rammed into several people.

There were only five people left standing. Harry, Hermione, McGonagall, Neville (though he was having great trouble doing so), and Voldemort. Ron was killed by the black ice, sacrificing himself to save Hermione. With the deaths of all those they cared about, Harry, Hermione, and McGonagall fought with greater ferocity. Voldemort was doing the same out of intense anger. They released spell after spell, and Alucard always blocked it. Then Neville stood up and slashed at Alucard. Alucard wasn't expecting it, but he was able to punch Neville to the ground before he could hurt him.

"Stupefy Maxima!" yelled McGonagall and Voldemort. Two red spells hit Alucard and he wasn't able to move. The magic of his blade was quickly fighting off the effects of the spell.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Hermione. A gold light shot from her wand that hit Alucard's hand, the hand that was wielding the Keyblade. The blade fell from the vampire's hand, and Harry ran and grabbed the blade.

"Don't you dare Potter!" screamed Alucard. "That blade is mine! Its power is mine!"

"You don't deserve this kind of power!" yelled Harry. The Chosen One then rammed the key-shaped blade into Alucard's Heart.

An immense sensation was felt through Alucard's body. As Harry stepped back, the blade went inside of Alucard. The black aura that surrounded Alucard during the Final Sanctum now returned, and was far darker. It gave off a menacing feeling that made everyone cower back in fear. From Alucard's Heart, Darkness was pouring out. Alucard was clutching his head.

"Ah- AHHHH!" screamed Alucard with his eyes closed.

The black aura gave off pulses of energy, like an exploding star. Alucard fell to his knees. Chains of Light appeared around Alucard. They then cracked and broke apart, their purpose unknown. The black aura condensed and formed two black wings of energy, making Alucard look like an angel. Then Alucard let go of his head and stood up.

"Alucard…" asked Hermione as she stepped closer.

"Get away from me insect." said Alucard.

He opened his eyes, revealing total blackness. There was only one color in his eyes, and that was his red irises. The wings of black energy flapped. Alucard looked at his hands and Darkness began to pour out.

"Ha ha ha ha." laughed Alucard. "This is the power that has lain dormant within me all my life. This is a power that exceeds this world. I can see everything… the creation of stars… the death of Worlds… the battles between warriors of Light and Darkness!"

Neville screamed as he rammed the Sword of Gryffindor in Alucard. Alucard didn't even notice, he was still marveling at his newfound power. Alucard then looked at Neville and telekinetically lifted him in the air. He took the sword out of his body and threw it to the side.

"You're a bit late for that Neville." said Alucard as he stretched his hand out. Neville's body reacted and his body was stretched beyond its limit. "Let's test something, shall we?"

Alucard snapped his fingers. Neville didn't get a chance to scream. His body exploded. Blood and what was left of his organs flew everywhere. Blood splattered on Harry and Hermione.

"NEVILLE!" screamed the three remaining Gryffindors. Voldemort actually looked terrified.

"Nothing to say Voldemort?" asked Alucard.

"Accio Dacra!" screamed the Dark Lord. The two Dacras flew into Voldemort's hands.

"Oh, so that's where they went." said Alucard. "What do you plan to do with those?"

"No being on Earth has ever had the power to kill someone with the snap of their fingers." said Voldemort. "I want your power!"

"You couldn't contain the power which I now possess." said Alucard.

"We'll see about that." Voldemort said. The Dark Lord ran towards Alucard, but Alucard flexed his index finger, causing Voldemort to mentally shoved through a wall.

"Idiot." said Alucard. He looked to the three remaining witches and wizard. "I think your existence has fulfilled its purpose. Goodb- *gasp*!"

Alucard's Heart started to hurt beyond comprehension. His pupils dilated and had a strange symbol appeared within them. Alucard saw something he thought was terrible.

_A realm of Darkness. That is all that Alucard could see. The scene changed to a Pillar of Light. Surrounding the Pillar were seven crystal statues. There were four men and three women. They looked like they were about to fight something. Looking up, Alucard saw a black sphere. There appeared to be a person in there, but Alucard couldn't tell._

_ Two more spheres formed. They circled the Pillar. Looking ahead, Alucard saw something inside the Pillar. It looked like another crystal statue, but it in the form of an angel. The crystal statue was made up of black, red, and dark purple crystal, while the others were made of lighter crystal. It was surrounded by Swords of Light. Tied around the statue were Chains of Light. It had its face in its hands, as if it was weeping. A weeping angel._

_ The entire Realm was shaking violently. The three black spheres overhead merged with the black statue and an explosion destroyed the Chains, the Swords, and the Pillar. The statues last a bit longer, but they too were destroyed. Fragments in the shapes of a rose, a star, a roughly carved heart, a feather, a bone, an apple, and red/gold spear were absorbed into the Darkness._

_ The scene changed again. This time Alucard was seeing countless stars. He then saw billions of Worlds, all in an alignment of a sphere. In the spheres center, Darkness began to erupt. It spread and devoured Worlds. Light was dying. Darkness was rising. Then a voice spoke in Alucard's mind and it frightened him more than anything in his long life._

"_Silence will fall!"_

"*Gasp*" said Alucard. He touched his cheek and saw that he was crying. "I'm sorry. So very sorry."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry. "You have a screaming fit and you decide to be sorry?"

"I need to die." said Alucard. "_He _cannot be free."

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"The Keeper, the God of Darkness and Evil." said Alucard. "The Master cannot be allowed to be released from his prison."

Alucard used his new powers to summon the one thing that can kill him to his hand: the Nail of Helena. The moment he grabbed it, his body ignited in blue holy fire. He gave one last mournful look at Harry, Hermione, and McGonagall.

"Forgive me…" said Alucard as he plunged the entire Nail into his beating heart.

Alucard's body erupted into the blue holy flames. He looked like a man made of blue fire. He screamed in so much pain. Harry, Hermione, and McGonagall stared at the burning vampire. Harry then looked around and saw all the death Alucard caused by himself. He saw his best friend lying dead on the ground with a piece of black ice sticking out of his stomach. He saw what was left of Neville. He grew angry, far Angier than he has ever been, even angrier than he was at Voldemort.

Harry then saw the reflection of the flames in a jeweled handle. He went over and saw that it was the Sword of Gryffindor. He picked it up and looked back at the mess that use to be Neville, then to the vampire who was screaming and was on fire. He let his anger get ahold of him. Harry ran, sword ready for the strike.

"AAHH!" screamed Harry as he cut of Alucard's head.

Alucard's head rolled away and the flames died out, leaving a skull surrounded by ash. Alucard's body was still standing. The flames began to glow brighter, and then there was an explosion of blue. Harry, Hermione, and McGonagall were blown away by the force of the explosion. When the three of them stood back up and looked at where Alucard used to stand, they saw nothing but a pile of ash.

**The End**


	20. Secret Ending: The Second Key

** Please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 20 Secret Ending: The Second Key**

"Forgive me…" said Alucard as he plunged the entire Nail into his beating heart.

Alucard's body erupted into the blue holy flames. He looked like a man made of blue fire. He screamed in so much pain. Harry, Hermione, and McGonagall stared at the burning vampire. Harry then looked around and saw all the death Alucard caused by himself. He saw his best friend lying dead on the ground with a piece of black ice sticking out of his stomach. He saw what was left of Neville. He grew angry, far Angier than he has ever been, even angrier than he was at Voldemort.

Harry then saw the reflection of the flames in a jeweled handle. He went over and saw that it was the Sword of Gryffindor. He picked it up and looked back at the mess that use to be Neville, then to the vampire who was screaming and was on fire. He let his anger get ahold of him. Harry ran, sword ready for the strike.

"AAHH!" screamed Harry as he cut of Alucard's head.

Alucard's head rolled away and the flames died out, leaving a skull surrounded by ash. Alucard's body was still standing. The flames began to glow brighter, and then there was an explosion of blue. Harry, Hermione, and McGonagall were blown away by the force of the explosion. When the three of them stood back up and looked at where Alucard used to stand, they saw nothing but a pile of ash.

"Why would he kill himself?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, but it could have been something about what he said." Harry explained. "He said that the Keeper can't rise."

"But who is the Keeper?" asked Hermione. "I never heard about him in any of the books I've read."

"Nor have I Miss Granger." said McGonagall. "Whoever, or whatever, it is, Alucard sacrificed himself so it can't become free."

"Urgh…" moaned Voldemort. The three Gryffindors looked and saw that Voldemort was digging himself out of the rubble. His pet snake was trying to help its master the best that it could. "Where is the vampire?"

"Dead." said Harry, wand at the ready. "He sacrificed himself."

"For living for several centuries, he chose a pathetic way to die." said Voldemort. "Such a pity."

Voldemort looked at Alucard's skull and ashes. He had a look of contemplation on his face. In the span of a moment, the Dark Lord fired of a stunning spell that hit Hermione. Before McGonagall and Harry could react, Voldemort created a wall of fire.

"I don't need you three to interfere with me obtaining ultimate power." said Voldemort. "Accio Dacra."

The two Dacras came back into Voldemort's hand. He then summoned Alucard's skull to his other hand. He raised the Dacra and plunged down. Then a bandage wrapped around his wrist, yanked his arm back, and stopped his attempt to drain Alucard's power.

"What is this!" demanded Voldemort.

He looked behind him and saw a being in a red cloak. The hood was up so Voldemort couldn't see the face, but he could see red eyes. The body appeared to be wrapped in bandages, like a mummy. The arm that had the bandage ties around Voldemort looked gray and somewhat decayed.

"You cannot comprehend the forces you are dealing with!" screamed the cloaked being. The voice sounded raspy, but it was the voice of a man.

"Let go of me!" yelled Voldemort. He dropped the Dacras and the skull. Before the skull hit the ground, the cloaked being levitated it to him.

"Be careful you idiot!" said the mummy. He took the skull in both of his hand.

With his cloak open, Voldemort saw a large black item attached to the beings hip. This item had red lines on it and three gemstones. There was a handle and imbedded there was a red stone that looked like a cat's eye.

"Who are you?" asked Voldemort.

"That doesn't concern you." said the mummy. He marveled at the skull. "All He needs is this?"

"Give me that skull!" screamed Voldemort. The mummy ignored him. "Avada Kedavra!"

A stream of green light shot out at the mummy. The cloaked being looked at the spell and let it collide. He wasn't even fazed by the Killing Curse. The mummy smiled at the Dark Lord. The snake Nagini slithered behind the mummy. It opened its mouth and struck. The mummy grabbed it and looked at it.

"You have a fragment of your soul in this creature." said the mummy. He then looked through the flames and at Harry. "And a fragment within the boy."

"What?" everyone screamed.

"I think I should take care of this problem." said the mummy.

He squeezed the snake and it became surrounded by purple electricity. The snake hissed in pain, as did Voldemort and Harry. McGonagall went and held Harry, as did Hermione who recovered from Voldemort's stunning spell. Soon the snake and Voldemort was dead. The wall of flame that Voldemort summoned disappeared.

"Harry!" screamed Hermione. "Wake up!"

"Please Harry, don't die." pleaded McGonagall.

"The boy isn't dead." said the mummy. "He only had a fragment of that wizard's soul in him. Imagine what it would feel like if you had to cut out an organ. That's how much pain he felt."

"What do you want?" asked McGonagall.

"This." said the mummy. He lifted the skull.

"What can you do with Alucard's skull?" wonder McGonagall.

"Free my Master." said the mummy.

He levitated the skull in midair. Chanting, the mummy used magic to make Alucard's ashes flow into the skull. From inside of the cloak, the mummy pulled out a violet glowing crystal which gave off a black aura. Snapping the crystal into two, he inserted both into each eye socket. The skull started to shake violently. The mummy was having a hard time controlling it. Moving faster, he levitated and melted down the Dacras. He then fused the liquid metal to the skull, covering the eyes. Then the silver metal turned black as obsidian.

"The Master was right…" said the mummy. He then walked to a wall with a glowing crack, which was emanating a smoky Darkness.

"Where are you going?" asked McGonagall.

"Nowhere that concerns you or your World." said the mummy. The smoke was taking shape. "But don't worry insect. Soon, your world will end. Soon, Silence will fall."

The mummy turned away from McGonagall and entered the crack. The moment he left, the shapes that were forming became creatures. These creatures were ink black and had beady yellow eyes. There were three different types. The first type had a tear-shaped body and bat-like wings that it used to crawl around. The second type was more human in appearance. It had a round, spherical head and on this head were two long twisted antennae. It also had large feet and hands that had three clawed fingers.

The final type of the creatures was a giant. It had short legs and thin feet. Its arms were large and muscular. On its back two small wings. Its face was covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles, which only revealed its yellow eyes. Its abdomen had a large Heart shaped hole which penetrated straight through the front to the back.

McGonagall was terrified. The black creatures kept on forming. They were becoming an army, and their numbers were growing by the second. A creature walked up to McGonagall and plunged its claws into her chest. She gasped and fell backwards. In the creature's hand was a smooth, pink crystal Heart.

Soon, the entire grounds of Hogwarts were devoured by the creatures of Darkness. In the span of a few hours, the entire World was covered. The world shook and disappeared. The pink crystal Hearts were lost to the Darkness. The Heart of the world was lost to the Darkness. Silence had fallen on this and countless Worlds in the universe, furthering the goals of an unseen and trapped being.

** I hope you all have enjoyed The Darkness Saga: Lamia Mystica. This ending ties this story to a much grander one. I hope you all read the rest of the Darkness Saga. The next story of the Darkness Saga will be online before the end of fall. Have a good day.**


End file.
